Vuelve a mí
by cintia black
Summary: Un matrimonio feliz que se ve amenazado por una mentira que alguien hizo que el creyera, ¿podrán desarmar esa farsa para volver a ser felices?OOC
1. Prologo

**¡Hola!, aquí vengo con otra historia sobre Draco y Hermione, mi segunda ya y esto es debido a que como Alias tuvo una buena acogida y mucha gente me animo a continuar pues se me ocurrió esta nueva historia, espero que os guste.**

**Gracias a todos por seguir a ahí a los nuevo os ánimos a comentarlo siempre es bueno tener opiniones de todos, a ver qué tal va con este y prometo actualizar pronto.**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

_**Prologo**_

Allí estaba ella, revolviendo su armario para meter todas sus cosas en una maleta. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a pensar que alguna vez le había hecho eso, si ni siquiera se acordaba de nada de lo que él le acusaba?

Recordaba la fuerte discusión que tuvieron esa mañana cuando después de unos días en los que él no le hacía caso y sólo la ignoraba, algo que no era propio de su marido, sólo tenía ojos para su hija mientras ella estaba allí apartada. Aquella mañana de domingo no pudo resistirlo más y le preguntó qué le pasaba, por qué los últimos días la trataba así. En esos momentos comenzó una discusión como nuca habían tenido en la que él la volvió a llamar aquella palabra horrible que creía que había olvidado para siempre. Los ojos empezaron a humedecérsele. Eso no era realidad, sólo estaba soñando, era eso, era una pesadilla horrible de la que despertaría pronto.

Fue hacia la habitación de su hija para coger algunas de sus cosas, al día siguiente volvería para terminar de recogerlo todo. No sabía dónde iba a ir con sus padres muertos y sus amigos con sus familias, no quería molestarlos, ya encontraría un lugar para pasar esa noche con su hija.

Se sentó en la camita de su pequeña que apenas tenía tres años, cogió una foto que había en su mesilla y la observó. Era ella con sus padres en movimiento saludando felices mientras la pequeña soplaba las velas de la tarta en su primer cumpleaños. Esa niña era su vida, era tan parecida a su padre… aunque el carácter era igual al de su madre.

Hermione miraba la foto de su niña. Ya con un año podía apreciarse su cabello perfectamente ondulado, herencia de la castaña, pero tan rubio como el de su padre y esos ojos grises como los de él. Comenzó a llorar. ¿En qué momento de su vida se había ido todo por el desagüe? Eran una familia feliz, les costó mucho llegar ahí con todo el mundo mágico en contra pero por fin lo consiguieron y ahora todo era tristeza. ¿Cómo iba ella a imaginar que todo acabaría así?

Se levantó, se limpio las lágrimas y terminó de recoger. Al rato salió al salón, donde se encontraba él con su pequeña jugando. La vio salir con los ojos enrojecidos, no soportaba verla así. Quería ir a abrazarla pero no podía ser, habían decidido eso y así sería.

- Irene nos tenemos que ir -la castaña dejo las cosas y fue hacia la niña. Draco la miró pero ella esquivaba su mirada y sólo estaba mirando a su hija.

- ¿A dónde mami? -ella sólo bajó su mirada. ¿Cómo explicarle a su pequeña todo?- ¿Y papi no viene? -los ojos de ella volvieron a humedecerse. El rubio reaccionó.

- Irene tienes que ir con tu mamá. Mañana vendrás aquí y te veré. Es que papá está muy ocupado y hoy tiene que descansar -la niña solo asintió, el sonrió-. Ve a por tu peluche -la pequeña corrió hacia su habitación. Draco miró a su esposa- ¿Dónde vais a ir?

Ella por fin lo miró.

- Creo que eso no es asunto tuyo.

- Irene si es asunto mío, por si no lo recuerdas es mi hija -le dijo enfurecido.

- También es mi hija. Mañana vendremos a por las cosas que nos quedan -dejó de mirarlo.

- Aceleraré el proceso con mis abogados para que el juicio del divorcio sea cuanto antes -ella sólo pudo asentir. En esos momentos la niña salió con una sonrisa. Hermione, con su varita, disminuyó sus maletas para poderlas meter en su bolso y así coger a la pequeña. DraBco se acercó a ellas y Hermione desvió la mirada-. Pórtate bien, ¿vale? -la niña miró a su papá y asintió. Él se acercó para besar su frente-. Te quiero.

-Te quero papi -él levantó su rostro pero observó como la castaña ni le miraba. ¿Y si se equivocaba y debía confiar en ella? Su familia en ese momento se estaba rompiendo, él quería eso, pero estaba en un mar de dudas. Lo que vio era muy real, antes de que pudiera reaccionar oyó como la puerta se cerraba, se habían ido. Golpeó una de las paredes de aquel salón con furia.

Después de dar muchas vueltas pensando donde se quedaría con su hija sólo se le ocurrió un lugar. Sabía que no era lo más conveniente. Si se enterara todo estallaría y solo le daría la razón pero no iba a dormir en la calle con Irene, de eso estaba segura. Fue hacia allí y llamó a la puerta de ese apartamento, alguien abrió y las vio. Sonrió al encontrarse con la cara de ella.

-¿Puedo pasar aquí la noche?-él sólo se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

…..

**Como muchos sabéis esta historia ya estaba subida hasta el capitulo 9, la deje aparcada por un largo periodo y he decidido seguirla, en los ratos libres que tenga por eso os pido paciencia, y que sepáis que no dejare ninguna historia por mucho que tarde las terminare.**

**Subiré desde el principio Vuelve a mi editado y así recordaremos como era la historia.**

**Espero que todos los que me comentabais antes sigáis por aquí mientras la subo, ya estoy trabajando en el capitulo 10 y que mucha gente mas se anime a comentar.**

**Besitos a todos**

**Gracias**

**Se os quiere**


	2. Recuerdos

**Aquí estoy subiendo el primer capitulo de la historia, espero que os guste a la gente que no lo haya leído antes sigo trabajando en los capítulos nuevos.**

**Gracias a ****Serena Princesita Hale****'s y a ****dashamalfoy por sus comentarios**

**Besitos hasta el siguiente**

**Se os quiere**

_**Capitulo 1: Recuerdos**_

Observaba como su hija dormía tranquilamente en la habitación que le había proporcionado su amigo. Después de cenar, la castaña se metió en el cuarto para dormir a la pequeña y esta, después de estar todo el día dando vueltas con su madre, cayó rendida. Acariciaba su carita mientras algunas lágrimas traicioneras se escapaban de sus ojos y comenzó a recordar algunos de los momentos más felices de su vida junto a él.

…..

_Se encontraba en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place. Después de terminar Hogwarts se habían unido a la Orden del Fénix para hacerle frente a Voldemort. Su mayor misión ahora era encontrar los Horcruxes para poder destruirle. Estaba mirando entre las estanterías buscando algún libro interesante cuando sitió que alguien la cogía por la espalda y le susurraba algo al oído._

_- ¿Quisiera saber por qué no me has quitado la mirada de encima durante toda la reunión? -la chica cerró los ojos. No podía ser que la hubiera descubierto mirándole, había sido bastante cauta para que él no se percatara de ello, pero allí estaba pidiendo explicaciones._

_- Malfoy, no te creas tan importante como para que yo pierda mi tiempo observándote -se dio la vuelta y enfrentó sus ojos. Mientras, él puso sus brazos a cada lado de la chica apoyados en la estantería. Desde el principio había aceptado ser doble agente para la Orden del Fénix. Al principio no se fiaban de él pero después de todo su trabajo y de jugarse la vida varias veces habían aceptado que Draco Malfoy no era igual que su padre sino que era como su madre, por la que había accedido a todo aquello para salvarla de ese mundo y porque desde siempre él no había creído en la pureza de la sangre, algo que dijo en su primera reunión de La Orden hacía ya un año, dónde incluso pidió perdón a todos los presentes que hubiera herido por sus actos._

_- Pues yo creo que si tú lo llamas así, sí estabas perdiendo tu tiempo -la chica, desde hacía un tiempo, se estaba comenzado a sentir atraída por el rubio. No sabía cuando había sucedido eso pero después de un intento de relación fallida con Ron, había comenzado a ver a Malfoy de otra manera. Pero ella no sospechaba que el sentimiento fuera mutuo. Draco observó desde su entrada en la Orden que aquella Hermione Granger del colegio había cambiado muchísimo y ahora era toda una mujer y… ¡qué mujer!_

_- ¿Me puedes dejar salir? No me apetece esta acorralada por tus brazos -el negó y se acercó a ella._

_- Pues yo creo que sí te está gustando -se fue acercando mas a la chica, mientras uno de sus brazos apoyado en la estantería bajaba hacia la cintura de ella para acercarla más a su cuerpo. La castaña en esos momentos estaba inmóvil y veía como él iba acercando sus labios a los suyos. Ella solo pudo cerrar los ojos y recibir la boca del rubio sobre la suya. Comenzó a besarla lentamente y ella empezó a corresponderle. En ese momento el rubio sonrió en el beso y pidió permiso para profundizarlo, algo a lo que ella no se negó. La chica puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él sujetó con ambas manos su cintura. Cuando el ambiente se estaba caldeando oyeron una voz que llamaba a la chica y se separaron bruscamente._

_- ¿Hermione? -la chica maldijo a Ron por haberla interrumpido, salió de detrás de la estantería y el rubio se quedó allí para que no le viera-. Harry quiere que bajemos para seguir buscando sobre los Horcruxes -él la miro extrañado, la chica tenia los labios hinchados, pero no le dio mayor importancia._

_- Está bien, bajemos -el pelirrojo salió por la puerta y ella lo siguió no sin antes mirar hacia la estantería donde se encontraba el rubio._

_La había observado irse y también vio como se había girado para mirarlo."Voy a hacer que seas tú la que me busque a mi Granger", pensó el chico y, sonriendo, salió de la biblioteca varios minutos después._

…_.._

La castaña sonrió al recordar ese momento, lo que no sabría es que después de eso volverían a reencontrarse más veces en aquella casa.

….

_No podía dormirse, llevaba una hora dando vueltas en su cama, sólo pensaba en el beso. Si Ron no hubiera entrado, ¿quién sabe lo que podría haber pasado allí? Y no es que se arrepintiera de ello, sino que no sabía lo que Malfoy podría querer de ella. Asumiendo que no se dormiría, se levanto de su cama y salió de la habitación para bajar a la cocina y tomar algo._

_Se sirvió un vaso de leche y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina para tomárselo._

_- ¿No puedes dormir? Granger -la chica dio un bote en la silla del susto. Le miró, estaba apoyado en la puerta de la cocina, se veía extremadamente sexy, sólo llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros largos._

_- ¡Eres idiota! Me has dado un susto de muerte -él sólo sonrió y entró en la cocina. Hizo lo mismo que la castaña y se sentó con su vaso de leche en la mano. Ella se lo bebió rápidamente, no estaba muy segura de pasar mucho tiempo con él allí, así que se levantó y dejó el vaso en la encimera de la cocina. Draco se quedó observando el pequeño camisón que llevaba la chica… ¡menudas piernas! Sonrió con malicia, tenía que empezar su plan. Dejó el vaso a un lado y se acerco a ella sinuosamente. La chica se dio la vuelta, le tenía a escasos centímetros. No le permitió hablar pues se acercó enseguida a la boca de la castaña y comenzó a besarla. Ella le respondía con temor, podían descubrirlos allí si alguien bajaba. En ese momento notó como el chico comenzaba a acariciar sus piernas y no pudo resistirlo más, se olvido de todo, ¡al cuerno si alguien los veía! Entrelazó sus piernas sobre la cintura de él, este la sentó suavemente en aquella encimera de la cocina. Los besos y las caricias se iban haciendo cada vez más ardientes, la cosa estaba pasando a mayores cuando de repente el rubio se apartó. La chica abrió los ojos y le miró extrañada._

_Él se acercó a su oído y le susurró: - No volveré a buscarte. La próxima vez serás tú la que lo haga, entonces sabré si esto es algo más que un juego para ti -la castaña le miró con odio y vio como el chico se marchaba de allí. Se bajó de la encimera._

_- Quieres jugar Draco Malfoy… pues juguemos -la chica salió con una sonrisa maliciosa de la cocina y se fue hacia su dormitorio._

…

Observó cómo la niña se movió intranquila, parecía que se estaba soñando. Hermione se acercó un poco más a ella y comenzó a acariciarle la cara para que se tranquilizara. Vio como poco a poco se dejaba de mover y dormía plácidamente de nuevo. Los recuerdos volvieron a la mente de la chica, todavía no se creía cómo en esos días pudo haber hecho tantas locuras.

…_.._

_Hermione se despertó esa mañana temprano pues sabía que Malfoy se levantaba de los primeros. Su venganza por lo de anoche iba a empezar. Salió sigilosamente de su habitación y se metió en la del rubio. Suspiró, efectivamente la ducha estaba encendida, estaría allí. Fue hacia el cuarto de baño y entró sin hacer ruido. Le iba a pagar con la misma moneda, su plan era esperarlo a que saliera de la ducha pero pensó algo mejor y, sin proponérselo, entró en la ducha. Le miró… ¿cómo podía ser tan sexy? Él se aclaró los ojos y la observó. ¿Qué hacía Granger allí?_

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? -la chica observó que le daba igual que le estuviera viendo desnudo, él ni siquiera se tapó._

_- Me dijiste que te buscara o, ¿acaso lo has olvidado? -se fue acercando a él y este sonrió con malicia. ¡Vaya con la amiga de Potter! ¡Era toda una leona! Estaba mojada de arriba abajo y hacía que el camisón que llevaba anoche se pegara completamente a su piel. No pudo resistirlo y la llevó hasta la pared para poder besarla. Desde luego esa mañana no se le iba a escapar, ya había comprobado que ambos se deseaban y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Empezó la danza de besos como la noche anterior. El rubio comenzó a subir el camisón para quitárselo, pero la chica no se lo permitió y en ese momento ella se apartó. Él la miró alzando una ceja, contrariado._

_- Lo siento pero tengo que bajar, me esperan para un asunto de los Hocruxes -se acercó a él y lo volvió a besar. Se separo y, sonriendo, miró hacia abajo. Volviendo a mirar otra vez su cara añadió- Será mejor que te vuelvas a duchar Malfoy, pero esta vez te recomiendo el agua fría -sin más salió toda mojada de la ducha y se dirigió hacia su cuarto._

_El rubio sonrió. No se lo podía creer, le había hecho lo mismo, era de armas tomar. Le encantaba, seria suya para siempre, no la dejaría escapar. Y haciéndole caso puso el grifo de la ducha hacia la izquierda donde el agua comenzó a caer fría._

…_._

Sonrió recordando todo aquello. La verdad era que en un principio todo fue atracción física por parte de ambos pero poco a poco comenzaron a saber que algo más los unía.

…_._

_Pasó una semana de aquella mañana en la ducha y ambos cada vez que podían se habían estado encontrando por toda la casa sin que nadie los viera. Era una necesidad ya para ellos. La chica estaba tumbada en su cama recordando como aquella tarde, después de una reunión de la Orden, el rubio al salir había tirado de su brazo y detrás de una columna la había besado como si la vida dependiera de sólo ese momento. Sonriendo se dio la vuelta para dormirse pero sintió como un brazo rodeaba su cintura. Se giró asustada hacia el intruso y al verlo lo golpeo en el hombro._

_- No vuelvas a hacer esto -él sólo sonrió y se acercó para besarla._

_- Yo no tengo culpa que no me hayas oído, además… ¿qué tiene de malo que quiera pasar la noche con mi novia?_

_La chica lo miró. _

_-¿Novia? No sabía que yo era tu novia -él se incorporó y apoyó su cabeza en su brazo._

_- Sí, mi novia. Creo que ya es tiempo que pasemos a esa fase -ella rio._

_- Eres tonto, ¿lo sabías? -se acercó a él-. Pero me encantas -le besó. Al rato de estar besándose, Draco propuso que era mejor dormir, mañana tendrían un día muy largo. Ella se separó y se tumbó en la cama. No sabía lo que le pasaba, nunca llegaban más allá de besos y caricias. Bien es cierto que con Ron nunca llegó a nada de eso pero con el rubio era diferente, quería que él fuera el primero. Todavía no sabía cómo todo había sucedido tan rápido, pero de algo estaba segura: no se arrepentía de nada y quería que él fuera el hombre de su vida._

_Pero ella no sospechaba que Draco no quería que se pensara que sólo quería acostarse con ella, por eso estaba posponiendo el momento, y además sospechaba que sería su primera vez y quería que todo fuera perfecto._

_La chica se durmió pero despertó a las pocas horas y le observó. Estaba dormido plácidamente, parecía todo un angelito. Ella sonrió, se incorporó y acarició su rostro quitándole un mechón rubio de la frente. Se acercó más y besó con ternura su labio, no se puedo resistir y comenzó a besar su cuello, el rubio se despertó lentamente con los besos de la chica._

_- Hermione ¿qué haces? Tenemos que dormir._

_Ella ascendió de nuevo y lo miró._

_- Pero resulta que yo no quiero dormir -se inclinó para besarlo pero él fue más rápido y cogió sus manos, volteándola para quedar encima de ella._

_- Pero no es momento de juegos -ella le miró enfada._

_- ¿Qué te pasa? -le dijo con furia- ¿Acaso no te atraigo? ¿Sólo quieres liarte conmigo y ya? Creía que éramos novios o eso oí hace unas horas._

_- Quiero que esto sea especial y que no pienses que sólo me quiero acostar contigo -la chica se fijó en sus ojos grises._

_- Esto ya es especial y quiero estar junto a ti por lo que pueda pasar mañana. Estamos en guerra y tú te vas con los mortifagos dentro de unas horas -los ojos empezaron a humedecerse y él solo puedo besar sus labios para calmarla-. Sólo quiero estar contigo, con nadie más -ella se levanto un poco acercándose más a él-. Por favor, haz que esta noche sea especial._

_Tenía razón, tenían que vivir el día a día sin esperar el mañana pues no sabía lo que les podía deparar. La tumbó y comenzó a besarla. Iba a hacer que ese momento para ella fuera el más especial en su vida y que siempre lo recordara._

…_._

Y siempre recordaría ese momento, porque fue su primera vez y con el hombre que amaba, todavía podía sentir las caricias y los besos.

…_._

_La fue desnudando poco a poco mientras ella hacía lo mismo con él; iba esparciendo besos y caricias por el cuerpo de ella mientras la chica suspiraba de placer, eso era el paraíso. Él ascendió de nuevo hacia ella y la besó, después se separó para mirarla a los ojos. Ella sólo asintió dándole permiso y entonces sintió como él se adentraba en ella. Al principio notó un pequeño dolor. El chico lo vio en su cara, por lo que paró para que ella se adaptara y después comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre ella. La chica lo besó y siguieron con aquella danza hasta que alcanzaron los dos el paraíso que Hermione había visto hacia unos minutos._

_Aquella mañana se despidieron antes de bajar: el chico se iba a una misión._

_-Ten cuidado. Te amo -él sólo la besó y se apartó de ella._

_-Yo también -sin más salió de allí._

…_._

Esos días fueron los peores de su vida: no se sabía nada de él después de siete días de su marcha. Ni siquiera Snape, que era otro agente infiltrado, sabía nada de su ahijado. Cerró los ojos y volvió a recordar.

…_._

_Su amiga Ginny le había preguntado millones de veces qué le pasaba pero no podía contarle nada pues nadie sabía de su romance con el rubio. Sólo dos personas lo sabían y una de ellas entraba en su cuarto en ese momento._

_- Tienes que disimular, si no se va a descubrir todo._

_- ¿Y qué quieres que haga, Pansy? –sí, Pansy se había convertido en su confidente junto con su novio Blaise Zabini. Ambos habían desertado de los mortífagos y se refugiaban en el cuartel pues eran perseguidos por ellos. Habían demostrado que sus padres les obligaron a entrar en ese mundo-. No sé nada de él -Pansy y Blaise les habían descubierto un día besándose en un pasillo de la casa, habían prometido no decir nada y les ayudaban a mantener su relación en secreto._

_- Pero tienes que comer, esta delgadísima. Draco me va a matar. Le prometí que te cuidaría -la miró y vio cómo la castaña estaba llorando-. Ya Hermione, él es fuerte saldrá de todo esto._

_-Y si no vuelve me moriría, Pansy -la pelinegra la abrazó y la estuvo consolando. La castaña descubrió que Pansy no era como todos la tildaban en el colegio sino una chica cariñosa y amiga de sus amigos. Después de un rato, Hermione se quedó dormida y Pansy la dejó descansando._

_Había pasado otro día y no se sabía nada de él. La chica estaba sentada mirando por la ventana cuando oyó la puerta de su habitación._

_- Pansy, de verdad no tengo ganas de comer -ni siquiera se giró._

_- Sabes que no me gusta que estés tan delgada -era su voz y se giró para mirarlo. Allí estaba, en la puerta. Se levantó y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo y llorar sobre su hombro-. Tranquila, ya todo pasó._

_Se separó para mirarlo._

_- No vuelvas a hacerme esto, por favor -él la beso y abrazóde nuevo._

_Esa noche no se separaron el uno del otro, ya habían sido demasiados días sin verse._

…_._

La puerta sonó y un pelirrojo se asomó por ella.

- Hermione, ¿por qué no tomamos algo? -la chica no tenía muchas ganas pero salió de la habitación besando a su hija en la frente. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se dirigió al salón, allí estaba Ron preparando dos cafés. Estuvieron hablando y recordando sus días en Hogwarts. La castaña observó que el chico estaba muy feliz de tenerla allí. Ella le había agradecido su hospitalidad pero también le había advertido que no se quedaría mucho, sólo hasta que encontrara algo para vivir con su hija. Él le dijo que se tomara el tiempo que hiciera falta.

La chica, al rato, se disculpó diciendo que estaba muy cansada, se fue hacia el dormitorio donde dormía su hija y se acostó a su lado. La observó: era igual que él. Los recuerdos volvieron a ella, recordaba aquella vez después de la batalla final donde Harry venció a Voldemort.

….

_Se buscaban entre la gente, no sabían cómo estaban, si habían sufrido alguna herida… La chica corría entre aurores y mortifagos apresados y entonces lo vio al final de aquella sala. Él giró su rostro y se fijó en ella, se fue acercando mientras ella corría hacia él. No les importaba nada, ya todo había terminado y deseaban que todo el mundo se enterara de que se amaban. Por eso, cuando se encontraron, no pudieron evitar besarse delante de todos los presentes. Al separase juntaron sus frentes, ella lloraba y él sólo podía sonreír._

_- Cásate conmigo, no puedo estar más alejado de ti, te quiero en mi vida para siempre -ella sólo asintió con lágrimas en los ojos y volvieron a besarse._

…_._

Nunca olvidaría ese momento: cómo no se pudieron separar desde ese día, como afrontaron las habladurías de todos… pero habían resistido a todo ello gracias a su amor y ahora por algo que ni ella misma se explicaba estaba sola con su pequeña lejos de él. Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

Mientras, en una habitación continua, alguien sonreía de felicidad: todo iba según lo planeado.


	3. Indiferencia

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí vuelvo de nuevo con el segundo capitulo, veo que hay gente nueva que se esta leyendo al historia y me comenta por favor los que no comentáis hacerlo me gustaría saber vuestra opinión, jeje**

**Gracias a ****Sabaana**** y dashamalfoy por vuestros comentarios.**

**Si tengo mas de tres comentarios mañana subo otro capitulo**

**Besitos se os quiere**

**xao**

_**Capitulo 2: Indiferencia**_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Hermione se marchó de su casa. Había llevado a Irene a casa de su abuela Narcisa para que su padre la pudiera ver pero en ningún momento ella logró cruzarse con el rubio. Desde aquel día que se pelearon y se fue no le había vuelto a ver pero ese día lo vería. Se estaba arreglando en el cuarto que le había dejado Ron, su hija se encontraba con su abuela. Se sentó un momento sobre la cama. El día anterior le había llegado una carta del Ministerio donde le citaban para pasarse por el Departamento Judicial y tramitar su divorcio con el señor Malfoy. Se sentía mal, todavía no creía todo aquello.

Se levantó de la cama y cogió su bolso, salió de la habitación y allí estaba Ron en el salón, la observó salir. Se había portado tan bien con su hija y ella, las había acogido sin ningún problema. La castaña le estaba totalmente agradecida pero estaba intentando encontrar algo para vivir sola con su hija. Ya le estaba causando demasiadas molestias a su amigo y a pesar de que él le había dicho que se quedara todo el tiempo que quisiera, ella no quería seguir siendo un estorbo, pero tenía poco tiempo para buscar una casa con su trabajo en el Ministerio y el cuidado de Irene.

El chico se levantó y se acercó a ella.

- Todo va a salir bien -le agarró de las manos y ella sólo asintió.

- Me tengo que ir -él la sonrió y la soltó, dejándola marchar. Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse no pudo evitar sonreír de alegría, la espera había sido eterna pero todo llegaba. Sin más, cogió sus cosas para ir a trabajar.

...

La chica se encontraba junto con su abogado en uno de los pasillos del Ministerio esperando a que el juez les llamara para entrar a la sala y comenzar la vista. En esos momentos oyó unos pasos acercándose a aquel pasillo, levantó su vista y allí lo vio. Venía también con su abogado. Le miró y él le devolvió la mirada, pero ambos la apartaron rápidamente. Por lo que pudo observar, le encontraba demacrado y más delgado. Volvió a mirarle pero pudo observar cómo se había dado la vuelta para darle la espalda. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y en ese momento alguien salió por la puerta.

- El juez los espera, pueden entrar -la chica siguió a su abogado y entraron primero en la sala. El rubio vio como su mujer entraba y él lo hizo después con su abogado. Todo esto sería muy difícil para ambos. Cuando la observó al llegar la vio muy desmejorada, esa no era la Hermione de la cual se enamoró. Sacó todo esos pensamientos y al entrar se sentó.

El juez comenzó a hablar:

- Bien, estamos aquí para una demanda de separación -miró los papeles-. ¿Sois Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy? -ambos confirmaron lo que decía el juez-. Bien, la Señora Granger ha expuesto que no quiere nada material que pueda sacarse del divorcio, por lo que rechaza todas las posesiones tanto económicas como de propiedades conjuntas, ¿es así? -dijo mirando a la chica.

- Si así es, Señoría -el juez asintió, ella miraba al frente.

- Bien, el motivo alegado para el divorcio por el señor Malfoy es que usted, Señora Granger, le ha sido infiel, algo que han negado mediante su abogado en distintas reuniones que he mantenido tanto con él como con el del señor Malfoy -ella sólo asintió. Se sentía atacado por todos lados. ¿Por qué tenían que exponer todo aquello, sin ni siquiera ser cierto? No lo soportaría más. Volvió a mirar al juez, que continuó hablando-. A pesar de que se niega a cualquier compensación económica, el Señor Malfoy ha expresado que quiere que usted obtenga la parte que le corresponda.

- Pero Señoría yo ya he expresado que no quiero nada...

- Por favor, Señora Granger, déjeme continuar -la chica asintió-. No obstante, el Señor Malfoy ha pedido la custodia total de la hija que ambos tienen en común alegando que no quiere que la niña conviva en un ambiente que no será familiar -Hermione se levantó de golpe.

- Eso no puede ser -dirigió su mirada al que todavía era su esposo-. Creía que me conocías Draco. ¿Cómo piensas que me puedes comprar con dinero? -él ni siquiera la miró, tenía su vista fija en el juez.

- Por favor, señor abogado, tranquilice a su cliente. Me marcharé a deliberar -se levantó de su asiento-. En quince minutos les quiero a todos aquí -sin más, salió de la sala.

La chica se levantó y fue directa hacia Draco

- ¿Podemos hablar? o ¿me vas a ignorara ahora que te hablo directamente?

- Hermione, no creo que sea lo más conveniente ahora -el abogado de la chica le agarro el brazo pero ella se soltó volviendo a mirar al rubio fijamente. Este ya se había levantado de su asiento.

- ¡Déjame Eric! Tengo que hablar con él -el rubio la miró. Observó cómo ella estaba enfurecida pero también pudo ver sus ojos cristalinos.

Se volvió a su abogado y luego se dirigió otra vez a la chica.

- Hablemos -ambos salieron de allí para dirigirse hacia una sala más pequeña y estar los dos solos. Al entrar, la chica lo encaró, no había podido resistirlo y las lágrimas surcaban ya por su rostro.

- ¿Cómo se te ha pasado por la cabeza el solo hecho de pensar en separarme de Irene y creer que me podrías comprar con tu mísero dinero? -se acercó a él-. ¡Contéstame!

- No sólo es mi dinero, también es el tuyo. Los dos hemos trabajado durante todo este tiempo -la chica sonrió mientras lloraba.

- No me hagas reír, Draco. Se perfectamente que ese dinero que me ofreces es el que te dejó en herencia tu padre antes de morir en la batalla, antes de que supiera que estábamos juntos, antes de que supiera que su hijo era un traidor a su causa -Draco la miró enfadado y se acercó a ella agarrándola por los brazos y pegándola a la pared.

- Sí, puede que así sea, pero, ¿qué te puedo dar a ti? Prefiero darte la asquerosa herencia de mi padre que a mi hija para que viva con el amante de su madre -Hermione se soltó rápidamente y le propinó una bofetada en toda la cara. Él ni siquiera reaccionó, sólo comenzó a reírse y la miró de nuevo-. No te hagas la ofendida, se perfectamente dónde estás viviendo ahora.

- No puedo creer que todavía pienses eso.

- ¿Y qué quieres que piense, Hermione? -se separó de ella y se alejó mientras comenzó a hablar. La chica no se movió-. Llego un día de trabajar y te encuentro acostada durmiendo plácidamente en la cama con Weasley, en mi propia casa -se volvió hacía la chica otra vez- en mi propia cama y ahora estás viviendo con él.

- No tenía a donde ir, no pensaba dormir en la calle con mi hija.

El chico sólo se sentó en una silla y puso su cabeza sobre sus manos mirando hacía el suelo.

- No quiero que me cuentes más mentiras, Hermione. Puedo aceptar que todo entre nosotros se acabara y te refugiaras en él, pero no más mentiras -ella sólo se acercó hasta la mesa y se dirigió a él. Las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos.

- Una y otra vez te dije que todo aquello no pasó, que no recordaba nada y no me creíste y ahora me dices que me olvide de lo nuestro con todo lo que tuvimos que luchar por conseguir que aceptaran que nos amábamos -ella negó-. ¿Cómo hemos llegado a todo esto? ¿Cuándo fue el momento en que dejamos de confiar el uno en el otro? -ella comenzó a quitarse una alianza de su dedo, se acercó más hasta el rubio y la dejó encima de la mesa. Él seguía mirando hacia abajo-. Algún día descubrirás que tenías que haber confiado en mí -se dio la vuelta limpiándose las lágrimas y salió de allí. Él levantó la vista hacia el objeto que ella había depositado en la mesa, su anillo de casada, lo cogió y lo miró. Había una inscripción en él: _"Draco y Hermione juntos para siempre". _Golpeó con su puño la mesa y comenzó a recordar ese día.

...

_Por fin había llegado el día que tanto habían esperado, por fin todos habían aceptado que lo de ellos era verdadero amor y allí estaba él, en medio de un hermoso jardín, esperando para casarse con la mujer de su vida. Su madre estaba a su lado, feliz porque por fin su hijo iba a tener la vida que siempre soñó para él. La música comenzó a sonar y la vio acercarse por aquel pasillo lleno de pétalos de rosa, venia de la mano de su amigo Potter, iba sonriente, estaba preciosa. Se le hizo el camino más eterno, deseaba poder llegar hasta él._

_Al fin estaban los dos juntos delante de todos y callando a los que no creían en su amor. Allí estaban, jurándose amor eterno como decía en sus anillos, porque lo de ellos sería para siempre, nadie los separaría, les había costado tanto llegar hasta ese momento que se vio en ella cuando las lágrimas caían por su rostro cuando les declararon marido y mujer, cuando sabían que se habían unido para siempre, ahora todos los respetaría ahora serian felices._

_..._

Junto con el nacimiento de Irene, ese fue el día más feliz de su vida y ahora, ¿qué quedaba de todo aquello? Nada. Oyó cómo golpeaban la puerta. Draco guardó el anillo y vio como su abogado se asomaba por la puerta.

- El juez va a dar el veredicto -el rubio se levantó y se dirigió con él de nuevo hacía aquella sala. Allí estaba. Ahora era ella la indiferente, ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada al entrar, se sentó en su sito y escuchó lo que el juez le tenía que decir a ambos.

- Bien, ya tengo una resolución. No puedo separar a una hija de su madre por más que el padre no esté de acuerdo. No existen antecedentes de que la Señora Granger haya tratado mal a su hija, por lo que, Señor Malfoy, le niego la custodia total de la niña -miró a ambos. Sus expresiones eran indescifrables-. No obstante, tampoco pienso separarla de su padre, por lo que ambos establecerán un horario para compartir la custodia de Irene Malfoy -volvió a mirarlos-. En cuanto a lo establecido económicamente, se le dará a la Señora Granger parte de los beneficios conseguidos por ambos en los años en los que ha durado este matrimonio. ¿No hay alegaciones? -nadie dijo nada-. Bien, dentro de un mes deberán volver para firmar el divorcio y así se hará efectivo. Pueden marcharse.

La castaña fue la primera en levantarse y salir de allí sin mirarlo. El sólo pudo meter la mano en su bolsillo y tocar el anillo, todo había acabado allí, en un mes estarían divorciados, en un mes todo lo que habían conseguido hasta ahora se esfumaría. Salió de allí sin soltar aquel anillo.


	4. Momentos Difíciles

**¡Hola!**

**Lo prometido es deuda hay mas de tres comentarios así que subo el siguiente capitulo, jeje espero que os guste y deciros que voy muy avanzada en los capítulos nuevos y que estoy deseando llegar ya donde lo deje para que los leáis.**

**Gracias a ****Serena Princesita Hale, ****Sabaana****, mariapotter2002, ****Amia Snape**** y ****barbiiie****.**

**Si consigo mas de cuatro comentarios en dos días actualizo si me da tiempo mañana, jeje**

**Besitos se os quiere**

**xao**

_**Capitulo 3: Momentos Difíciles**_

Entró en el departamento y cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella mientras su bolso caía al suelo. Cerró sus ojos mientras sus lágrimas caían. Ron había oído la puerta de la calle cerrarse, supuso que ella habría vuelto ya del juicio, salió de su despacho y la vio apoyada en la puerta de entrada, supuso que estaría llorando, sin la niña bastarda que estaría con su abuela. Pensó que ese era el momento para actuar.

- Hermione, ¿cómo te ha ido? -se acercó a ella mientras la chica se giraba y le miraba. Como supuso, sus ojos se encontraban inundados en lágrimas. Ella sólo se pudo acercar a él y abrazarle. En esos momentos necesitaba un hombro en el que llorar.

- En un mes todo habrá terminado, Ron, después de todo por lo que hemos pasado, no puedo creerlo -él no dijo nada, sólo acariciaba su pelo mientras sonreía en su interior, en un mes sería suya al fin.

Ron la sentó en el sofá mientras le preparaba algo para que se tranquilizara. Ella tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del salón, no esperó a que Ron le trajera nada, simplemente se levantó y fue directa hacia su habitación, quería estar sola. El pelirrojo la vio marchar, dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y fue detrás de ella antes de que cerrara la puerta pero no llegó a tiempo.

- Hermione, ábreme por favor, no es bueno que estés sola en estos momentos -la chica no le contestó, ya se cansaría. Sólo se tumbó en su cama mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba.

...

_Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de su casa mientras miraba un papel que le habían dado en San Mungo en el que confirmaban sus sospechas. Estaba deseando que Draco volviera del Ministerio para contárselo. Entonces en ese momento oyó como la puerta se abría._

_- Nena, estoy en casa -no la vio venir, sólo se dio cuenta cuando ella saltó a sus brazos y sólo pudo reaccionar para cogerla. Comenzó a besarle. Él se dejó hacer hasta que se separaron-. ¿A qué viene esta efusividad? -ella sólo sonrió mientras se bajaba y lo miraba. Cogió una mano del chico y le dio el papel que ella estaba mirando hacía unos minutos. Él bajó la mirada para leerlo. Al terminar, miró a la chica y esta vez ella fue la sorprendida pues él la alzó y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella. Ambos sonreían, pararon y se besaron de nuevo-. Mi madre se pondrá muy contenta cuando le diga que va a tener un nieto._

_- O una nieta -le dijo la chica volviéndole a besar._

_-No, yo se que será niño -ella negó con la cabeza._

_..._

_Cuatro meses después de la noticia, ambos salían de San Mungo mientras ella sonreía agarrando la mano de su marido._

_- Te lo dije. Te dije que había las dos posibilidades -se giró para mirarlo. Tenía cara de disgusto-. Draco no estás contento con que sea una niña -le dijo con preocupación. Él la miró._

_- No es eso, sólo es que teniendo una madre tan guapa, mi hija también lo será y tendré que apartar a todos los chicos de ella cuando se le acerquen -la chica soltó una _risotada.

_- Draco, por favor, ¿cómo piensas ahora en eso? Me había asustado -él se paró y la besó._

_- ¿Creíste que no quería al bebé por que fuera niña? ¡Qué tonta! -ella seguía riendo por el comentario de él-. ¡Y no te rías! Ya me dirás cuando este en Hogwarts en plena adolescencia. Yo he vivido eso -ella le golpeó en el brazo._

_- No alardees, Draco -el sólo se acercó y besó su nariz._

_..._

_Se encontraba en la sala de partos de San Mungo. Draco estaba a su lado algo pálido. Había entrado para apoyar a Hermione pero ahora creía que no era buena idea, se estaba mareando._

_- Draco, ¡agárrame la mano! -gritó la chica. Aquello le estaba doliendo mucho y él era el culpable._

_- Nena, ¿estás segura de que quieres que esté aquí? -ella le miró con odio._

_- Draco Malfoy, agárrame ahora mismo la mano y mantente ahí de pie -la chica se inclinó un poco hacía adelante mientras le venía una contracción y volvió a gritarle-. ¡Oh! ¿Es que me embaracé yo sola? -el chico solo negó y cogió la mano de su esposa._

_Varios minutos después, un llanto se oyó en aquella sala mientras la madre lloraba cogiendo a su pequeña. Draco las miró. Había aguantado todo aquello, aunque en un momento pensó que se habría caído allí mismo, pero todo tenía su recompensa cuando se agachó para ver mejor a su hija y ver la sonrisa de Hermione mirándole mientras se acercaba para besarla_

_- Te quiero -ella sólo pudo sonreírle de nuevo, estaba demasiado cansada._

_..._

Sonrió al recordar todo aquello, era todo perfecto… Con aquel pensamiento se quedó dormida.

Una semana después de todo, Pansy convenció a la castaña para ir a tomar algo cuando se encontraron un día en el ministerio, donde la pelinegra había tenido que llevar unos informes de San Mungo, donde era sanadora. La chica le había dicho que Irene y Alex, su pequeño con la misma edad que la niña, hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían.

Ambas chicas estaban sentadas en una cafetería del Callejón Diagon mientras sus hijos jugaban alrededor.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? -la castaña la miró.

- ¿Tú qué crees? -su amiga sólo suspiró.

- Lo siento tanto, Hermione. He intentado hablar con Draco, hacerle entrar en razón -la chica la miró-. Lo conozco desde que éramos pequeños y sé que es un testarudo, no sé cómo no te puede creer. Él también está sufriendo y creo que se dará cuenta que todo eso fue mentira.

- Pero cuando lo haga, Pansy, será demasiado tarde -le dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia su hija que jugaba con el niño de Pansy y Blaise.

- ¿Por qué no te vienes a mi casa, Herms? -la castaña volvió a mirarla-. Es lo primero que tuviste que hacer desde un principio, así quizá él hubiera entrado en razón.

- Pansy, ¿qué más da todo ya? ¡Que crea lo que quiera! Ron siempre ha sido mi amigo y no entiendo todo esto ahora -llevó una de sus manos hacía su cara-. Todavía no sé que pudo ver, no recuerdo nada -la chica negaba con la cabeza y su amiga le cogió una mano.

- Tranquila Hermione. Pero, ¿sabes? Sí, estoy muy enfada contigo por no venir a mi casa -la castaña alzó la cabeza y la miró.

- No quería molestar. Bastante tenéis con Alex como para también estar allí con Irene. Ni siquiera le pedí ayuda a Harry y Ginny por lo mismo, ya tienen suficiente con sus pequeños.

- Hermione, puedo entender lo de Harry y Ginny, viven en Estado Unidos, pero nosotros… ¿qué molestas? ¿Qué tontería es esa? -su amiga sólo pudo sonreír.

- Lo siento, aquel día no era capaz de pensar en nada -Pansy se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Después se separaron mientras la castaña se limpiaba algunas lágrimas-. Será mejor irse, ya es tarde -la pelinegra asintió, ambas llamaron a sus hijos y después de pagar se levantaron para marcharse.

Iban caminando por una de las calles de Callejón Diagon cuando Irene se soltó del brazo de su madre y salió corriendo gritando "papá". La castaña levantó el rostro y vio al que todavía era su marido, acompañado por Astoria. En ese momento quiso desparecer de allí.

Draco vio a su hija venir y la alzó entre sus brazos.

- Cariño, ¿qué haces por aquí? -le dijo mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

- Vine con mami, Alex y la tía Pansy a come un helado -el rubio miró hacia donde le indicaba su hija y allí la vio. Como le había dicho su pequeña, también estaba Pansy con su hijo Alex-. ¿Me disculpas, Astoria? -la chica asintió y él se acercó para saludar a su amiga. Bajó a su hija de sus brazos y esta corrió de nuevo hacia su madre. Al igual que había hecho el rubio la cogió. Este se acercó hasta Pansy y la saludó; también al pequeño, el cual sonrió a su tío. La castaña lo ignoró mirando hacia otro lado-. ¿Cómo te va, Pansy? -le preguntó, pero en vez de mirar a su amiga, la miraba a ella.

- Muy bien -dirigió la vista hacia donde estaba mirando el rubio. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cabezota? Se notaba que quería acercarse a ella para besarla, abrazarla… su amigo era un idiota en todos los sentidos, le iba a decir unas cuantas verdades-. ¿Podemos hablar? -el chico asintió-. Alex cariño, ¿por qué no te vas con la tía Herms y la prima Irene a jugar? -el niño asintió encantado mientras la castaña la miraba intrigada, pero no quiso saber más, se fue con los dos niños alejándose un poco de allí. Tanto Pansy como el chico los vieron irse. Ella se giró hacia él-. ¡Eres un completo estúpido! ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir paseando con Astoria? ¿Te fijaste en su cara cuando te vio con ella…? -la chica iba a seguir pero él la interrumpió.

- Cuidadito Pansy, todos sabemos dónde vive ella. ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacer lo que quiera? Además estamos en pleno divorcio, voy a ser un hombre libre -su amiga sonrió con ironía.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Sigues enamorado de ella como desde el primer día, incluso diría que más, me fijé en como la mirabas -el rubio alzó una ceja.

- Todo eso acabó el mismo día que la encontré con la comadreja -su amiga volvió a suspirar.

- Draco, por favor -se acercó más a su amigo mirándole directamente a los ojos-. ¿Por qué no confiaste en ella? Sabes que algo tiene que haber detrás de todo eso. La conozco, ella no haría algo así. Está sufriendo demasiado. Si todo fuera verdad -hizo una pausa-. ¿No crees que estaría feliz? -el rubio volvió su mirada hacia donde estaba la castaña jugando con los pequeños. Una pequeña sonrisa se vislumbró en su rostro-. Mírate -le dijo ella observándole-. Se te ilumina la cara al verla -el chico negó con la cabeza volviendo a mirar su amiga.

- Sé lo que vi. No hay vuelta atrás, Pansy, así que por favor terminemos esta conversión aquí -se fue dirigiendo hacia donde estaba su hija-. Si me disculpas voy a despedirme de mi pequeña -lo vio marchar hacia donde estaba su amiga que en esos momentos cogía a Irene en brazos.

Hermione sonreía con su hija en brazos, cuando oyó su voz: - Irene me tengo que ir -se acercó hasta ellas y la chica sólo pudo girar el rostro hacía otro lado mientras él se despedía de la niña. No quería ni mirarle. Vio como ella le había girado el rostro para no verle. Suspiro mientras se acercaba a su hija y la besaba en la mejilla-. Pórtate bien, cariño -la pequeña abrazó a su padre y asintió. Él se quedó allí observándola, pero ella lo volvió a ignorar.

- Alex, vámonos con mama -el niño corrió hacía su tía. La chica cogió la mano del niño y sin ni siquiera mirar al rubio se fue hacía donde estaba su amiga. Él las vio irse, respiró tranquilamente, todo sería muy duro a partir de ahora. Volvió a acercarse hasta donde estaba Astoria, ahora estaba pensando que no había sido muy buena idea invitarla a tomar algo.

- Astoria, creo que no ha sido una buena idea esto de quedar -la chica asintió, comprendiéndole.

- No te preocupes, te entiendo -cogió su bolso de la silla de al lado donde estaba sentada-. Mejor quedamos otro día -se acercó hasta el chico, le besó en la mejilla y le miró a los ojos-. Piensa en todo antes de precipitarte, pues si no haces lo correcto puede que te arrepientas más tarde -sin más, la chica se fue. Todo lo que le había dicho Astoria le dejó allí pensando. Hasta ella le pedía que pensara las cosas. Suspiró, estaba hecho un lío, no sabía qué pensar ya, pero todo lo que vio fue tan real.

...

Hermione llevaba a su hija en brazos mientras, en la otra mano, llevaba una bolsa. Ese fin de semana se iba a quedar con su padre. Durante los dos días desde que le había visto no había podido dejar de pensar en por qué estaba con Astoria en el Callejón Diagon. La verdad es que los celos se la estaban comiendo por dentro. Llegó a la puerta de la casa y llamó a ella. Tardaron un rato en abrir y la chica observó que Narcisa era la que la abría. A la niña se le iluminó la cara, quería mucho a su abuela y hacia casi dos semanas que no la veía.

- ¡Abuelita! -estiró los brazos para que la cogiera. La castaña se la entregó y vio con una sonrisa como su hija abrazaba a su abuela.

- Hola cariño. Pero, ¡qué grande estás! -le dijo mientras la observaba y le deba un beso. Luego se dirigió hacia la chica-. Pasa, Hermione -se hizo a un lado.

- Narcisa, será mejor que me quede aquí -su suegra la miró.

- Por favor -la chica asintió y entró pero se quedó al lado de la puerta mientras su suegra la cerraba y bajaba a la niña al suelo-. ¿Por qué no te tomas algo?

Ella sólo pudo sonreír. - Mejor no. Además tengo que mirar unos apartamentos en un rato para poder irme a vivir con Irene.

La madre de Draco frunció el ceño. No le gustaba nada que su hijo se estuviera separando de aquella mujer. La castaña la miró y luego sólo pudo entregarla la bolsa.

- Aquí está todo lo de Irene. Está un poco acatarrada, sus pociones están en una bolsa -su suegra asintió.

En ese momento un rubio aparecía en la entrada de la casa. La niña, al verlo, corrió hacia él riendo mientras él se agachaba para recibirla. La castaña los observó durante un segundo. Las lágrimas peleaban por salir pero ella las contuvo, tenía que irse de allí.

- Irene -llamó a su hija-. ¿Me das un beso? Mamá se tiene que ir -su hija se iba acostumbrado a que sus papás ya no estaban como antes, nunca los veía juntos. Bajó de los brazos de su padre y volvió hasta la castaña. Esta se agachó igual que había hecho el chico y besó a su hija y la abrazó-. El domingo vuelvo a por ti, cariño -la niña asintió y abrazó otra vez a su mamá. Una lágrima traicionera se le escapó, no podía evitarlo cada vez que se tenía que despedir de su pequeña. Sabía que la dejaba en buenas manos, Draco era el mejor padre del mundo. Se levantó secándosela, algo que el rubio percibió y dio un paso adelante pero se contuvo cuando vio como ella se giraba, daba dos besos a su madre y salía por la puerta. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a su madre salir detrás de ella. ¿Qué le diría? Dejó esos pensamientos a un lado cuando su hija se volvió a acercar a él.

- Papi, vamos a juga -él asintió, cogiendo la mano de su pequeña y salieron al jardín trasero.

La mujer rubia alcanzo a su nuera. – Hermione, espera -la castaña se giró y vio a su suegra venir hacía ella. Esta pudo ver como había comenzado a llorar y sólo pudo abrazarla-. Ven esta tarde a mi casa y hablemos tranquilamente, no acepto un no por repuesta -le dijo apresuradamente cuando veía que la castaña se iba a negar después de soltarse del abrazo-. ¿A las seis? -la castaña sólo pudo asentir.

...

Ambas estaban sentadas en el salón de la casa Malfoy tomando un té.

- La verdad, Hermione, es que no entiendo todo lo que está pasando. No te veo capaz de hacer lo que Draco me ha contado. ¡Por Dios! ¡Erais felices! -la chica sólo miraba la taza.

- Ni yo misma sé que pudo ver aquel día, no recuerdo nada -la chica estaba a punto de llorar-. Yo amo a tu hijo y me duele tener que estar separada de él y más que Irene esté sufriendo por ello -la mujer sólo la abrazó mientras intentaba consolarla. Ella comenzó a llorar y entonces recordó es día, el día en que todo se torno a pesadilla.

...

_Pansy y Blaise se habían llevado a los niños de excursión dos días, por lo que ella y Draco estarían esos días solos. Tenía pensado prepararle una buena cena esa noche pero de repente sonó el timbre y fue hacia la puerta. Al abrirla vio a su amigo pelirrojo._

_- Ron, que gusto verte -él sólo sonrió-. Pasa. ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita?_

_- Es que pasaba por aquí y pensé en hacerte una visita -él se quedó callado mirándola-. Es que sólo nos vemos por el Ministerio y casi nunca podemos cruzar más de dos palabras._

_Ella le sonrió. - Tienes razón pero es que desde que me incorporé al trabajo estoy deseando salir para ver a Irene y estar con Draco, no puedo estar separada de mi familia mucho rato, creo que soy adicta a ella -Ron sonrió de medio lado-. Bueno pero siéntate. ¿Qué te traigo?_

_- Un café estaría bien -ella sonrió y fue hacia la cocina. Al rato trajo dos tazas de café y empezaron a hablar de todo lo que les había pasado esos meses-. ¿Irene cómo esta? Hace bastante que no la veo -la chica sonrió._

_- Está grandísima, es muy guapa. Espera, te enseño una foto -se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a una repisa que había en su salón, dándole la espalda a su amigo. Cuando cogió la foto volvió hacía allí-. Mírala, es igualita a Draco._

_Él observó la fotografía. - Pero esos rizos son tuyos- le decía mientras ella tomaba otro sorbo del café._

_- Sí, aunque los tiene bastante mejor definidos -ambos rieron, sabían que ella en Hogwarts no se preocupaba mucho por su pelo, no como ahora que sus rizos caían perfectos por su espalda. La castaña se tocó con la mano la cabeza._

_- ¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione? -le dijo él aproximándose a ella._

_- Sí, es sólo que me ha dado un pequeño mareo -a los poco minutos se despidió de su amigo y este se marchó. La verdad era que no se encontraba nada bien, sería mejor tumbarse un rato en la cama antes de que volviera Draco._

_..._

Había llegado a casa de su amigo después de estar con su suegra, parecía que no estaba en la casa por lo que se fue a su habitación a descansar y se tumbó en la cama.

...

_Esa semana había sido horrible: su marido apenas le había hecho caso y cuando hablaban le contestaba de malas maneras. Él nunca había sido así con ella y se estaba hartando, por eso esa tarde cuando volviera del parque con Irene hablaría muy seriamente con él._

_Recibió a su pequeña y le dijo que por qué no se iba a jugar a su cuarto. La niña asintió y ella lo encaró. – Draco, ¿qué te pasa conmigo? Apenas me has hablado en esta semana y cuando lo has hecho ha sido de malos modos, nunca me habías tratado así -se acercó a él._

_- ¡Apártate de mí! -la chica lo miró fijamente-. Y todavía tienes el valor de preguntarme que me pasa… -le dijo en bajo para que Irene no escuchara la conversación._

_Ella tenía los ojos como platos - ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? -comenzaba a respirar con dificultad. ¿Qué se había perdido? No entendía nada._

_- No te hagas la tonta Hermione, ya lo he descubierto todo. ¡Y yo que pensé que te habías enamorado de mí! Nunca creí que pudieras hacerme esto pero fui tan tonto en confiar en ti, en enamorarme de una sangre sucia como tú… -la chica no lo resistió más y lo golpeó con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_- ¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme de esa manera? -nunca en la vida creyó poder oír eso de los labios de su esposo-. ¡Dime que has descubierto! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! No sé de qué me estás acusando… -él se acercó ella y le agarró de las muñecas._

_- ¡Niégame que estás de amante con el pobretón de Weasley! ¡Niégamelo en mi cara! -ella abrió la boca sorprendida._

_- Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo se te ocurre acusarme de tener un amante? Estoy enamorada de ti. ¿Cómo piensas que yo te podría engañar? -le dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos._

_- Eres una excelente actriz pero a mí no conseguirás engañarme -le soltó las manos-. Os pillé el otro día cuando Pansy y Blaise se llevaron a Irene cuando se suponía que íbamos a pasar dos días solos. No pensaste que volvería tan temprano y os encontré abrazados y dormiditos en mi cama -ella negó con la cabeza._

_- No sé lo que has visto pero te aseguro que yo no te he engañado. Jamás podría hacerte eso -él golpeó con fuerza una de las paredes del salón._

_- Hermione, no me mientas -se giró hacia ella-. Lo vi con mis ojos -nunca le había visto así de furioso. Ella sólo se sentó en el sofá más cercano y comenzó a llorar. ¿Por qué le acusaba de eso si ella no había hecho nada?-. Quiero el divorcio -ella levantó la vista mirándole-. No tiene sentido seguir con esto, te dejo vía libre para irte con él -ella negaba con la cabeza, quería separase de ella, todo eso era irreal. Se levantó._

_- Si es lo que quieres… -sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro y lo miró-. Creí haberme casado con el hombre de mi vida pero ya veo que no es así -sin dejarle hablar fue hacia su dormitorio a recoger todo lo que pudiera para marcharse ese mismo día._


	5. Tú no eres él

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con el capítulo 4, espero que os guste gracias por los comentarios siento no nombraros pero no me da tiempo a subirlo entonces, jeje**

**A los que no comentáis por favor hacerlo me interesa vuestra opinión**

**Besitos xao se os quiere**

_**Capitulo 4: Tú no eres él**_

Hermione se encontraba en una oficina esperando cuando alguien entró en ella, se sentó en frente y la miro.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Granger -ella le sonrió.

- Buenas tardes. Vine como acordamos para adelantarle el dinero del piso y así poder trasladarme lo antes posible -el hombre la miró evaluándola.

- Bueno, verá, es que ha surgido un contratiempo -la chica lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Ocurre algo con la documentación?

- No, pero es que una familia me ha ofrecido más dinero por el apartamento y ellos ya se están acomodando allí -la chica lo miró con furia.

- Pero usted no puede hacer eso. Ya lo tenía apalabrado conmigo, hicimos un trato quedamos en que yo le compraría el apartamento, que me interesa mucho -él sólo negó.

- Lo siento, señorita Granger, pero ya lo he vendido -ella recogió sus cosas y salió de allí muy enojada. Pensaba que mañana mismo se podría trasladar allí y así evitar las molestias a su amigo. Suspiró y salió del edificio.

El hombre la había visto salir. Lo sentía, era una buena chica, no sabía por qué aquel chico no quería que se comprara un piso. Recordó la conversación del día anterior.

(**Flash Back)**

_Terry Bloot estaba en su despacho cuando alguien llamó a su puerta, levantó su mirada e indicó que pasara. Un hombre de no más de veinticinco años entró allí. Era pelirrojo y se sentó enfrente de él._

_- ¡Hola Terry! -el aludido lo miró extrañado._

_- Perdone… ¿le conozco? -el pelirrojo le miró y le sonrió de forma cínica._

_- Usted a mi no, pero yo sí que le conozco -Terry estaba perdido. ¿De qué iba ese hombre? Se levantó para echarle de allí-. No tan deprisa, Terry, o su mujer se podría enterar del lio que tiene con su secretaria -le dijo mientras se miraba las manos. Bloot volvió a sentarse y el pelirrojo le miró-. Por cierto, tiene bonitas piernas._

_- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? -le preguntó directamente._

_- Es algo muy fácil. Yo no le contaré nada a su mujer sobre su secretaria y usted me hará un gran favor -le dijo mirándolo directamente._

_- Le escucho._

_- ¿Ha venido aquí una chica castaña llamada Hermione Granger? -Terry asintió-. Bien. Quiero que no le venda el piso -el hombre iba a hablar-. No me importa que le haya dado su palabra, sé que podrá arreglarlo. No se lo venda, invéntese alguna excusa. Sé que lo hará muy bien, debe ser un maestro en ello mintiendo a su esposa constantemente -le sonrió. El pelirrojo extendió su mano y le miró-. Trato hecho -a Terry no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar, por lo que cogió la mano de aquel chico. El pelirrojo se levantó-. Ha sido un placer hacer tratos con usted señor Bloot -sin más, salió de allí._

**(Fin Flash Back)**

Hermione caminaba por una de las calles de Londres bastante defraudada: no podía creer que la gente no cumpliera su palabra. Ella ya había imaginado esa casa para poder vivir con su hija, entonces alzó la cabeza y vio un letrero en uno de los edificios, ponía "Se vende planta 15". Sonrió. Eso era una señal, estaba cerca del que se quería comprar, en la zona donde ella quería vivir, una zona residencial de apartamentos muggle. Sin más subió hasta allí, esperaba que el dueño se encontrara en el apartamento para poder comprarlo. Llegó hasta arriba en ascensor, se dirigió a la puerta y vio salir a alguien de allí.

- Disculpe, ¿este es el piso que se vende? -el hombre dirigió su mirada a ella y sonrió.

- Si este es. Yo soy el dueño, me marchaba ya porque me fallaron unos compradores -miró el reloj-. Hace una hora que tendrían que haber venido -otra señal, pensó la castaña-. Si quiere pasar se lo enseño -la chica le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Por supuesto, gracias -entró antes que el hombre. Pasó un cuarto de hora mirando aquel precioso apartamento, aunque más bien era un ático. No era tan grande como la casa que había tenido con Draco pero estaba bastante bien: tenía dos plantas. En la de abajo había un amplio recibidor para dar paso a un salón comedor que tenía un gran ventanal y se podía ver toda la ciudad, más un aseo y la cocina. La planta de arriba era de tres dormitorios, un gran cuarto de baño y una terraza-. Me lo quedo -dijo dirigiéndose hacia el hombre que la miraba expectante-. No me importa lo que cueste.

- Bien. Tengo aquí los papeles. Si me trae el dinero de entrada es todo suyo y puede empezar a instalarse mañana mismo -la chica buscó en su bolso.

- No hará falta esperar a mañana. Verá, venía de intentar comprar otro piso pero me lo denegaron, por lo que tengo aquí el dinero. Si le parece bien ahora mismo podíamos firmar la transacción -el hombre le sonrió.

- Sí, por supuesto -empezó a sacar los papeles de la carpeta pasándoselos a la castaña que se apoyaba en la encimera de la cocina mientras los firmaba-. Bien, este es el último -le pasó el papel, ella lo firmó y después le dio el cheque al hombre. Él se sacó las llaves del bolsillo y se las entregó-. El piso es suyo -ella sólo sonrió de alegría. ¡Por fin podría trasladarse ese mismo día! El hombre se despidió de ella amablemente y le deseó que disfrutara de su nueva casa. Cuando cerró la puerta sonrió y fue hacía la ventana donde estaba el cartel de se vende, lo quitó y se giró, debía de empezar a amueblarlo todo. Mañana iría a por su pequeña y podría ver su nueva casa y su cuarto. Se tenía que marchar a la casa de su amigo para decírselo y así recoger sus cosas, también debía ir a una tienda de muebles y comprar algo para los primeros días. Cogió su bolso y salió cerrando la puerta de su nueva casa.

...

Ron se encontraba en su casa dando vueltas nervioso. ¿Dónde se había metido Hermione? Esperaba que Bloot no le hubiera vendido el piso, sino le iba a hundir la vida. Entonces oyó como metían la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, debía de ser ella, se sentó en el sofá y puso la tele de forma que ella pensara que estaba entretenido viéndola.

- Ron ya llegué y tengo muy buenas noticias -le dijo con voz muy alegre, cosa que a él no le gustó nada. Ella dejó su abrigo y bolso sobre una silla y se acercó a él, sentándose. Tenía una sonrisa espléndida-. Encontré un apartamento precioso para Irene y para mí, es realmente bonito y bastante grande ,mejor que el que iba a comprar, por cierto no me lo querían vender, pero creo que ha sido mejor, este es maravilloso.

Él sonrió de lado. - Me alegro Hermione y ¿cuándo lo vas a ir a pagar? -ella sonrió aún más.

- Ya lo he pagado, tengo las llaves, como llevaba el dinero del otro, pues lo pagué al instante y ya es mío. Pensaba irme esta tarde aunque lo veo un poco precipitado, tengo que comprar muebles, pero seguro que mañana comenzaré a instalarme -le dijo con la mirada perdida como si estuviera viendo aquella casa tan maravillosa de la que hablaba. Ella le miro de nuevo y vio como la cara de su amigo había cambiado radicalmente-. ¿Te pasa algo Ron? -él se levantó enfurecido.

- ¿Por qué tienes que irte? Aquí estás bien.

La chica suspiró y le miró. - Te dije que no sería para siempre. Además necesito estar sola con mi hija, Ron -ella se levantó y se acercó a él-. Te agradezco muchísimo todo lo que has hecho por nosotras pero no puedo seguir molestándote.

Él le cogió las manos. - Sabes que no lo haces, me encanta tenerte aquí -ella le sonrió.

- Ron, has sido tan bueno conmigo… -se acercó y le besó la mejilla-. Voy a empezar a recoger las cosas -de repente sintió como Ron la agarraba del brazo fuertemente.

- No hay ninguna explicación para que te vayas -la chica miró hacia su brazo.

- ¿Me puedes soltar?, por favor -el chico la soltó de inmediato, eso se le estaba saliendo de las manos, tenía que hacer algo para que no se marchara. Ella le miró de nuevo-. Te lo he explicado un millón de veces, además no quiero que Draco siga pensando... -ella se quedó callada-. Nada, déjalo.

-Y, ¿qué te importa lo que piense ese imbécil? Te dejó en la calle -ella lo miró enfurecida.

- No confundas las cosas Ron, discutimos y yo me fui. Y no le insultes.

- Por favor, Hermione, os estáis separando, te debe dar igual todo lo que venga de él.

- Mira, será mejor que dejemos esta conversación, no me gusta para nada lo que está pasando -ella se giró para marcharse pero el chico la volvió a coger, esta vez de los dos brazos apretándola fuertemente mientras la encaraba.

- Todavía le sigues amando -la miró a los ojos-. Puedo verlo en tu mirada -ella intentó zafarse, pero él la zarandeo más fuertemente.

- ¡Pues claro! ¿Qué te creías? Es el padre de mi hija, es mi marido -intentaba soltarse-. ¡Suéltame, Ron! -le gritó.

Pero él no le hizo caso, cada vez le apretaba más los brazos. La chica soltó un gemido de dolor.

- Entonces, ¿a qué viniste aquí? -ella le miró sorprendida. Él sabía perfectamente que era porque no tenía a donde ir-. A engatusarme, me hiciste creer que me amabas -Hermione no entendió nada, ¿qué le pasaba? Le vio enfurecido, ese no era su amigo era otra persona.

- Ron, yo nunca te he amado y lo sabes, por eso dejamos lo nuestro. ¿A qué viene esto ahora? -soltó los brazos de la chica y la empujó fuertemente contra la pared. Ella gritó de dolor, le hizo demasiado daño.

- ¿Sabes lo que eres, Herms? -dijo con sorna su nombre-. La peor de las zorras -no lo vio venir pero el puño del pelirrojo le dio directamente en su pómulo, sintió un dolor terrible y cayó al suelo por el impacto. Después notó cómo una patada golpeaba su estomago. El pelirrojo se agachó y la besó en la cabeza, después salió de allí. La chica sólo oyó cómo se cerraba la puerta de la casa. Como pudo se levantó y se dirigió hacía su dormitorio, hizo hechizos para que él no pudiera entrar, mañana mismo se iría de allí, nunca le había visto así. ¿Qué había ocurrido con su amigo Ron?, no era él, de eso estaba segura. Se acostó en su cama mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, nunca nadie la había tratado así, se sentía la mujer más miserable del mundo en esos momentos, debía desaparecer de aquella casa. Tardó un rato, pero al final el cansancio de todo el día pudo con ella y se quedó dormida.

Por la mañana se despertó temprano y recogió sus cosas, no podía salir con ellas de allí, pues Ron podría verla y se volvería violento de nuevo por lo que le haría creer que iría a por su hija y después mandaría a alguien a que viniera a por todo. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y allí comprobó que el golpe le había dejado señales, tenía todo su ojo amoratado. Se puso una poción para bajar la hinchazón pero sabía que no se le quitaría el color violeta por lo que se puso un poco de maquillaje para ocultarlo un poco.

No oyó nada, salió con cuidado para no despertarlo, seguro que había vuelto de madrugada, pero se sorprendió al ver la mesa colocada con el desayuno y a él en la cocina preparando cosas. La chica quiso salir de allí pero él se volvió, la vio sonriéndole.

- ¡Hola cariño! Mira preparé el desayuno, es bueno tomar energías a primera hora del día -ella le miró sorprendida, estaba actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada y ¿por qué le llamó cariño? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de su ojo? Él se acercó a ella. Mientras, la chica trató de retroceder pero se golpeó con la pared. Él sólo se acercó, la besó en la mejilla y la acompañó para que se sentara. No entendía nada. ¿Qué le pasaba a su amigo? ¿Qué era todo aquello? Anoche la golpeaba y hoy se comportaba como si no hubiese pasado nada, realmente pensaba que debería ir a San Mungo, Ron estaba completamente loco. Ella actuó como si nada, intentando apaciguarlo para poder salir de allí cuanto antes. Al cabo de media hora él se levantó-. Bueno, Herms tengo que ir a hacer unas transacciones al Callejón Diagon, no tardaré mucho -se volvió a acercar a ella para besarla pero esta vez lo hizo en los labios. La chica pronto se apartó de él y pudo ver como él le sonreía-. Seremos felices de nuevo -se quedó estática, sólo alzó su mirada para verlo marchar. Debía salir de allí cuanto antes. Corrió hacia su dormitorio y recogió algunas cosas, se colocó sus gafas de sol para tapar el moratón del ojo y se fue de esa casa.

...

El rubio se encontraba en su habitación terminando de vestirse cuando la puerta de su casa empezó a sonar. Se dirigió allí y la abrió. Se sorprendió al verla, pues sabía que Irene se encontraba con su madre.

- ¿Puedo pasar? -se hizo a un lado.

- Claro, pero sabes que Irene no está aquí. Creía que habías quedado con mi madre para recogerla en su casa -ella entró y le daba la espalada, no se podía quitar las gafas sino vería el golpe.

- Lo sé, pero vengo a pedirte un favor -le siguió dando la espalda, por lo que él cerró la puerta y se dirigió hasta ella-. Sé que no debería, pero... -ella se giró para mirarlo-. ¿Puedes quedarte con Irene hasta mañana? -la encontraba muy nerviosa y asustada. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella no era de las mujeres que se asustan por algo simple sino por algo muy grave-. Tengo que hacer unas gestiones para un piso nuevo que me he comprado y... -el la miró fijamente.

- Hermione, ¿qué te pasa? -ella negó con la cabeza pero, ¿por qué no se quitaba las gafas? ¿Estaba llorando? Y si era que así, ¿por qué? Se acercó más a ella-. Nunca te he visto así, estas temblando -le dijo mientras cogía sus manos-. Quítate las gafas -ella volvió a negar con la cabeza y se soltó alejándose de él.

-¿Te quedarás con Irene? -él la miró confuso.

- Sabes que sí, me encanta estar con mi hija, pero no me has contestado. ¿Qué ocurre? -ella lo intentó ignorar y se fue hacia la puerta pero el rubio era más rápido, la logró alcanzar cogiéndola del brazo, la dio la vuelta para quedar enfrente, levantó su mano libre hacía su cara-. ¿Qué intentas ocultarme, Hermione? -no la dio tiempo a reaccionar, le quitó las gafas de sol y lo vio, vio como la cara de su esposa estaba amoratada alrededor de su ojo. Mientras, ella miró hacia abajo avergonzada, las lágrimas luchaban por salir, no quería que Draco se enterara de todo esto. Sintió como él levantaba su mentón con cuidado y delicadeza, que diferente era-. ¿Quién te ha hecho esto, Hermione? ¡Juro que le voy a matar! -notaba la furia en sus ojos.

- No, Draco por favor -ella comenzó a llorar.

- ¿Pretendes que me quede así cuando han golpeado a mi esposa? -ella le miró, todavía la consideraba así-. Ha sido él, ¿verdad? ¡La maldita comadreja! Voy a acabar con su vida-. Acarició su rostro y la soltó con cuidado dirigiéndose a la puerta pero ella le agarró del brazo.

- ¡No te vayas, no me dejes sola! Por favor, quédate conmigo -le dijo ella entre lágrimas. El chico al oír todo aquello se giró hacía ella y sólo pudo ir a abrazarla mientras ella comenzaba a llorar sobre su pecho.

- Tranquila cariño, no dejaré que nadie te haga más daño -ella sólo pudo sonreír. En aquel abrazo volvía a llamarla cariño-. ¿Dónde están tus cosas? -se separó del abrazo.

- Lo dejé todo allí, no me dio tiempo a traer nada -él besó su frente y la volvió a abrazar.

- Ya iremos a por todo, ahora te instalaras aquí y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta. Mañana iremos a por Irene, a mi madre le encantará quedarse esta noche con ella -se miraron a los ojos de nuevo después de separarse del abrazo, ella sólo pudo sonreírle. La condujo hasta el sofá y la sentó allí con él mientras se abrazaban. A los pocos minutos ella se quedó dormida, allí estaba a salvo. Él la llevo hacía el dormitorio que ambos compartían antes de separarse, la arropó y acarició su rostro. Ese mal nacido se las pagaría, ahora debía olvidar todo aquello y cuidarla. Se acercó a sus labios y la besó para después salir y dejarla descansar.


	6. Intentándolo de nuevo

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno aquí os traigo el capítulo 5, veo que más gente esta comenzando a comentar y eso me da mucha alegría, espero que cada vez más que leéis os animéis.**

**Muchas gracias a ****Lobina****, ****Sabaana****, ****barbiiie****, dashamalfoy y ****lizzie nis**** por vuestros comentarios.**

**Le dedico este capitulo a mi amiga Inés muchas gracias por todo el tiempo que estas dedicando a los capítulos y a darme tu opinión, te quiero.**

**Sin más a leer nos vemos en el siguiente espero tener muchos comentarios, jeje**

**Besitos se os quiere**

**xao**

_**Capitulo 5: Intentándolo de Nuevo**_

Draco daba vueltas por el salón, había estado pensando mucho y ya había decidido algo. Se acercó a la chimenea de su casa y arrojó polvos flu a ella. Esperaba que no estuviera dormida para poder ayudarle.

Pansy estaba recogiendo los juguetes que su pequeño había dejado esparcidos por todo el salón mientras su esposo estaba en el piso de arriba durmiéndole. Se llevó un tremendo susto cuando la cabeza de su amigo apareció en la chimenea de su casa.

La chica se llevo una mano al pecho.

- Draco, ¡me asustaste! ¿A qué debo tu visita? ¡Y a estas horas de la noche! Estaba a punto de acostarme.

- Pansy, tienes que hacerme un favor -la chica le miró, el semblante de su amigo era de preocupación.

- ¿Que ha pasado?

- Tienes que venir a mi casa y cuidar de Hermione hasta que yo vuelva, tengo que salir urgentemente -la pelinegra ahora sí que no entendía nada. Hermione, ¿qué hacía ella en la casa de su amigo? Supuestamente se estaban separando. El rubio adivinó todas las preguntas que se estaba haciendo-. Luego te lo explicaré todo -la chica asintió.

-Voy a subir y despedirme de Blaise, no tardo -el rubio la vio salir de la habitación pero poco después la chica volvió a aparecer en la sala-. Blaise está tan desconcertado como yo, más vale que luego me lo cuentes todo -el chico asintió y salió de la chimenea para dejar a su amiga que entrara y pudiera ir a su casa.

Ambos llegaron al salón del rubio.

- Está dormida en la habitación, intenta que no se despierte, trataré de venir lo antes posible -a Pansy no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Vio como su amigo salía por la puerta hecho una furia. Ella fue hacía la habitación que él había indicado, con delicadeza abrió la puerta y entró en ella. Allí vio a su amiga tendida sobre la cama, se acercó un poco para observarla y vio el gran moretón que le cubría el ojo. Cubrió su boca con su mano para no soltar un gemido de terror. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué Draco no le había mencionado nada? Salió de la habitación para dejarla descansar, miles de preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza, pero una de ellas era la más clara de todas: ¿Draco habría ido a buscar venganza al causante de aquello? Conocía a su amigo y sabía que no era de los que se quedaban con los brazos cruzados, se sentó en el sofá para esperar.

...

Un pelirrojo daba vueltas por toda su casa, ¿dónde se había metido? Todas sus cosas estaban allí y terminaba de trabajar a las cinco. Pero ya eran las once de la noche y no aparecía. Estaba ansioso, no podía dejarle, no podía abandonarle e irse sin más. No, porque la buscaría hasta debajo de las piedras. El timbre sonó y él sonrió, debía ser ella que se había olvidado las llaves, las había visto al entrar en su casa en el recibidor. No miró por la mirilla, sin más abrió la puerta, pero no era ella a la que encontró allí sino a su peor enemigo. Iba a cerrar la puerta pero el rubio fue más rápido, la abrió de un golpe y agarró al pelirrojo de su camisa. La puerta se cerró y Ron sintió como le empotraba con la pared de la entrada.

- ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! Te gusta pegar a las mujeres, ¿no? -los ojos de Draco eran pura furia-. Has cometido un grave error, nunca debiste tocar a la mía, deberías haber pensado en las consecuencias -le soltó de las solapas y echo su puño para atrás para golpearle el rostro. El pelirrojo cayó al suelo.

- Vamos Malfoy, ya no es tuya, la dejaste escapar -le dijo levantando el rostro, desafiándolo.

- ¡Te vas a arrepentir de haberla tocado! -sin dejarle reaccionar, le propinó una patada en el estomago para después continuar golpeándole con los puños. Ron no hizo nada por defenderse, estaba demasiado magullado para hacerlo, no tenía fuerzas. Después de un rato sintió cómo él dejó de golpearle y pudo observar que se marchó hacia los dormitorios.

Draco buscó el cuarto que tenía allí su mujer, entró en él y recogió con la varita todas las pertenencias de ella y su hija. Salió y volvió hacia el pelirrojo que seguía en el suelo sangrando, se agachó y le agarro de nuevo por las solapas de la camisa

- Hermione es mi mujer y siempre lo será, no dejaré que vuelvas a tocarla -escupió hacía el rostro del pelirrojo y lo arrojó de nuevo al suelo. Salió de allí hacia su casa.

...

Pansy estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Hacía una hora que Draco se había ido y no volvía, no sabía qué hacer, debía avisar a Blaise para que fuera a buscarlo, podría haberle pasado algo. Con esos pensamientos la puerta se abrió y el rubio apareció por ella, traía todo el cabello despeinado y con un gesto de su varita tres maletas aparecieron en el salón. Se acercó hasta él.

- Ya me puedes contar qué es lo que está pasando aquí. ¿Por qué Hermione tiene ese enorme hematoma en el ojo? -su amigo la miró y suspiró. Se llevó una mano a la cara para apartar sus cabellos cuando su amiga grito-. ¡Draco!

- ¡Shhh! ¿Quieres dejar de gritar? Puedes despertar a Hermione y necesita descansar -la chica se cruzó de brazos.

- Está bien, no grito, pero ¿me puedes decir por qué los nudillos de tu mano están sangrando? -el chico no se había dado cuenta de ello, lo miró.

- No es nada -la chica suspiró.

- Vamos, voy a curarte y me contarás qué ha pasado -el chico no tuvo más remedio y se sentó en el sofá mientras su amiga le curaba las heridas y este comenzó a contarle todo desde que Hermione apareció en la casa.

- ¡Menudo cobarde! ¿Cómo se atreve a golpearla? -después miró al rubio-. Dime que no le has matado.

- No soy un asesino, Pansy, sólo le he dado una lección, no se le volverá a ocurrir acercarse de nuevo a mi esposa -la chica sonrió. Después de todo a lo mejor ese maldito cobarde había hecho que Draco y Hermione volvieran e estar juntos.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? -la chica negó con la cabeza.

- Por nada. Bien, te dejo que descanses -se levantó-. Blaise se quedó bastante preocupado -el chico le acompañó hasta la chimenea.

- Gracias por todo, Pansy -se acercó para abrazar a la chica y esta sólo le sonrió.

- Sabes que siempre voy a estar ahí -él le devolvió la sonrisa y vio como se marchaba a través de la chimenea.

...

Irene se abrazaba a su mamá y le daba besos en la mejilla mientras Draco sonreía ante la imagen. Se había levantado temprano y había rogado que la castaña no despertara mientras él iba a por su hija para traerla antes. Le había contado todo a su madre, deprisa para no perder tiempo. Ella se había sorprendido mucho y le prometió que más tarde iría a verla pero Draco se lo prohibió tajantemente, no quería que su esposa se sintiera mas avergonzada de lo que estaba, por eso le pidió que fuera pasados unos días.

La chica comenzó a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su pequeña abrazada a ella y dándole besitos en las mejillas. Sonrió.

- Mi vida… ¿qué haces aquí? -dijo incorporándose y abrazándola.

- Papi me trajo de la casa de la abuelita -Hermione se giró hacía el rubio que se encontraba sentado en la cama observándolas. La chica sólo pudo sonreírle en señal de agradecimiento, sabía que se encontraba mal y su hija era la alegría de la casa, la necesitaba más que nunca-. Tienes pupa como papi -le dijo la niña señalando el ojo de su madre pero en lo que más se intereso la castaña fue en la mano vendada de Draco.

- Irene, ¿por qué no vamos a desayunar con mamá? -dijo el chico de repente intentando desviar la atención, la niña se puso de pie y con la ayuda de su padre bajó de la cama.

- Sí, vamos a desayunar. Vamos, mami -la niña no los espero, salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

Draco sabía que su mujer no era tonta así que intentó seguir lo más deprisa que pudo a su hija.

- Draco, espera -se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación, se giró y observó a la castaña que se levantaba de la cama-. ¿Qué le hiciste?

- Lo que se merecía -la chica se acercó a él.

- Te dije que no fueras.

- Y yo te dije que no me iba a quedar quieto, nadie pega a mi mujer y se queda tan tranquilo -la chica le sonrió, se sentía tan bien con él… volvía ser el de siempre. El chico se acercó y acarició con cuidado su cara, ella sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y sentir la mano de Draco sobre su rostro. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, el rostro de él estaba demasiado cerca del de ella pero entonces una niña de cabellos rizados y rubios volvió a entrar en la habitación y tiró de la mano de su padre.

- A desayuna, papi -Hermione sólo pudo sonreír ante la insistencia de su pequeña, quizá no era el momento para besarse, debían hablar de muchas cosas todavía. Sin más salió de allí y los siguió.

El desayuno fue bastante ameno. Draco se tenía que ir a trabajar, no había podido cambiar el turno, pero prometió que volvería pronto a casa. Se acercó a su pequeña y la besó. Poco después se acercó a la castaña y besó su mejilla. La chica le vio marchar y suspiró.

...

El rubio había cumplido su promesa y había vuelto temprano a casa. Pasaron una tarde muy divertida jugando los tres como solían hacerlo antes de que todo se hubiera estropeado. Por la noche, después de cenar, acostaron a Irene en su habitación.

- Si te molesta puedo dormir en la habitación de invitados -le dijo Draco una vez que habían decidido irse a dormir. La chica le miró con tristeza.

- Por favor, no me dejes sola, no todavía -él asintió con la cabeza y la abrazó. Durmieron juntos de nuevo. Ella sólo pudo abrazarse a él para poder quedarse dormida, en sus brazos se sentía protegida y, por fin, después de muchas noches de insomnio él había podido conciliar el sueño.

La chica fue la primera en levantarse, todavía era temprano y quedaba bastante para que Draco fuera a trabajar, así que se levantó con cuidado para no despertarle y se dirigió hacia la ventana a correr un poco más las cortinas para que la claridad no lo despertara. Sabía que la noche anterior no había dormido nada, tenía que descansar. Se acercó hasta él y se inclinó, besándole suavemente en la mejilla. Le extrañaba tanto… Tenían que hablar pronto y arreglar la situación en la que estaban.

Fue hasta el cuarto de Irene para despertarla, era demasiado dormilona y sí la dejaba mucho tiempo luego por la noche no quería dormir.

- Irene -le dijo mientras la sacaba de su camita-. Venga, a levantarse.

- No quero, mami, quero dormir -decía mientras se frotaba los ojos con sus manitas y se apoyaba en el hombro de su madre. Ella sonrió y se dirigió con la niña hacía la cocina, allí la sentó en su silla y la niña comenzó a espabilarse. Poco después se puso a comer los cereales y Hermione empezó a desayunar con ella.

Mientras, en la habitación, el chico comenzaba a desperezarse mientras buscaba a la castaña. Abrió uno de sus ojos mirando, no estaba allí. Se sentó en la cama y oyó la risa de su pequeña en la cocina por lo que salió de la cama y se fue hacia allí. Al entrar observó como Hermione jugaba con ella para que se comiera los últimos cereales del desayuno. Sonrió, quería que todo volviera a ser como antes. Se dio cuenta de que el moretón de su esposa cada vez se veía menos, se quedó embobado mirando a ambas hasta que su hija le llamó.

- ¡Papi! -alzó sus manitas para que la cogiera y él se acercó hasta la silla y la levantó dándole un beso.

- Buenos días, pequeña -se sentó al lado de la castaña que le sonrió-. Buenos días -le dijo esta vez dirigiéndose hacia la chica.

- Buenos días, Draco -observó a la niña-. No creas que por que tú papá vino no te vas a comer lo que queda -miró a su madre y escondió la cara en el pecho de su padre, riéndose.

- No, Irene -la levantó volviéndola a sentar en su silla-. Tienes que hacer lo que mamá dice -ella hizo un puchero pero después comenzó a comer lo poco que quedaba de sus cereales. El rubio se sirvió el desayuno y empezó a comer, no se quitaban los ojos de encima, ninguno podía dejar de mirarse, los dos hablaron a la vez pronunciando sus nombres.

- Habla tu primero, Draco -miró hacia su hija que estaba entretenida jugando en el suelo con sus juguetes y después volvió a mirarla.

- Volvamos a intentarlo, Hermione -se acercó un poco más a la chica y acarició su mejilla-. Perdóname por todo, ha sido un infierno todas estas semanas, no tenerte a mi lado con Irene, como estos dos días, era todo una tortura. Por favor, perdóname -acercó su cara a la de la chica-. Olvidemos todas estas semanas. ¿Quieres volver a intentarlo conmigo, nena? -él siempre la llamaba así, sonrió mientras una lágrima recorría su rostro y asintió.

- Claro que quiero intentarlo. Te quiero -él sonrió y comenzó a besarla. Ella sólo pudo perderse en ese beso, hacía tanto que no se besaban… era un bálsamo para ambos, sabían que estaban destinados a estar juntos y se darían otra oportunidad por ellos, por su niña y por que merecían seguir siendo felices.


	7. El error

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí os traigo el capítulo 6 de la historia, espero que os guste.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios de verdad me alegran el día, por cierto estamos a nada de llegar por donde me iba antes de editarlo y subir por fin el capítulo nuevo**

**Besitos xao se os quiere**

**xao**

_**Capitulo 6: El error**_

Pansy y Blaise se habían alegrado tanto por la reconciliación de sus amigos que los habían invitado a pasar el día juntos y así Irene podría jugar con el pequeño Alex.

Se encontraban en el jardín de sus amigos, Hermione estaba sentada apoyada en el pecho del rubio y veía como Irene y Alex corrían por todo el jardín. La chica se incorporó un poco al ver a los niños que se podrían caer.

- Tened cuidado -el rubio sonrío y la abrazó por la espalda para que se volviera a apoyar en su pecho.

- Déjalos, están jugando.

- Ya pero aun así, se pueden hacer daño -ella se volteó para mirarlo y le sonrió, él solo se acercó para besarla-. En ese momento aparecieron Blaise y Pansy con algunos refrescos.

- Ya os vale, esas cosas las hacéis en vuestra casa -les dijo Blaise sonriendo-. Además delante de vuestra hija y del mío -todos rieron.

- Cariño, necesitan recuperar el tiempo perdido -tanto el rubio como la castaña se levantaron y se sentaron en unas sillas para tomar las bebidas. Pansy los observó-. De verdad, nos alegramos tanto de que estéis así de nuevo, parecíais muertos en vida hace un par de días, estáis hechos el uno para el otro y con todo lo que os costó estar juntos.

- Gracias Pansy -le dijo la castaña-. Pero bueno nosotros no somos el centro de atención -todos volvieron a reír-. Será mejor que llamemos a los niños para que tomen la merienda -la pelinegra asintió y ambas llamaron a sus pequeños. Cuando venían corriendo hacia la mesa, Irene tropezó con una piedra y se cayó al suelo. El primero en levantarse fue su padre que corrió hacía ella, la castaña se acercó y vio que su pequeña solo tenía una herida en la rodilla. El rubio la levantó en brazos mientras Irene lloraba, después le curaron la herida y ella no se bajó de los brazos de su padre. Alex al no tener a su compañera de juegos se sentó en las rodillas de Blaise y poco después se quedó dormido, sus padres fueron a llevarlo a su habitación.

- La tienes muy mimada, Draco. Mírala apenas se hizo una rozadura -le dijo la castaña a su esposo mientras observaba como su pequeña se iba quedando dormida.

- Es mi princesa -la castaña le sonrió.

- Eres un muy buen padre, pero los niños tienen que caerse y hacerse daño, son niños, es normal -él sólo sonrió, se acercó a ella con cuidado de no despertar a la niña y besó a su mujer.

- Y tú eres la mejor madre del mundo -el chico miro su reloj-. Será mejor que nos marchemos para que mi madre vea a la niña -la chica asintió, en ese momento sus amigos llegaban.

- Bueno chicos nos tenemos que ir, quedamos con Narcisa para que viera a Irene.

- Vale, pero espero que otro día os quedéis más tiempo.

Poco después se despidieron de sus amigos y se fueron a casa de la madre del rubio. Narcisa los recibió con una gran sonrisa, se alegraba tanto de que por fin volvieran a estar junto… Observó que su nieta se encontraba dormida.

- ¿Por qué no la tumbáis en el sofá? Estará más cómoda que en tus brazos, hijo -el rubio asintió y fue hacia el salón seguido por las dos mujeres-. ¿Qué tal todo, Hermione? -la chica le sonrió.

- Perfecto, todo ha quedado olvidado, es como antes -miró hacia el rubio que había tumbado a su pequeña y la acariciaba el rostro, Narcisa solo pudo sonreír, en ese momento el rubio fue hasta ellas.

- Bueno, tengo que hacer unas cosas -el chico miró a su madre intentando disimular en presencia de su esposa, pero ella no era tonta y observó las miradas de ambos.

- Oye, ¿qué tramáis entre los dos? -ambos sonrieron.

- Para saberlo, cariño, tendrás que esperar -se acercó a ella y la besó. Después se dirigió a su madre y la besó en la mejilla-. Cuídamelas madre, son lo más preciado en mi vida -sin más se marchó de allí.

Pero la castaña quería saber…

- Draco, espera no me dejes con la incertidumbre -pero su esposo ya se había marchado, suspiró y se dirigió con su suegra a tomar un café mientras el rubio volvía.

….

Ron se encontraba en su cuarto de baño examinándose las heridas que le había producido el mal nacido de Malfoy, su estado era de furia contra él y lo peor de todo es que a sus oídos había llegado que él había vuelto con Hermione. Tenía que actuar rápido y hacer lo que tenía pensado desde mucho tiempo atrás. Ya estaba cansado de planes estúpidos que no le valían para nada, lo había decido, pronto su castaña estaría con él y olvidaría que alguna vez amó a ese hurón e incluso que tuvo una hija, esa mocosa era un estrobo, solo sería para él. Sonrió al espejo que tenía delante y salió de allí. Su venganza no había hecho más que comenzar.

….

Después de una hora el rubio volvió, la castaña lo miró expectante.

- ¿Me vas a contar por qué te has marchado? - el chico negó con la cabeza, se acercó hacia su pequeña y la besó. Después agarró a su mujer de la mano y la levantó-. Un momento, ¿Irene se queda aquí? -la madre de Draco sonrió.

- Sí, yo me quedo con ella esta noche, la sorpresa es solo para ti -la castaña rodó los ojos, se estaba cansando de los secretitos de su esposo y su suegra.

- Es hora de irnos -el rubio la besó, después ella se despidió de su pequeña con un beso. Ambos despidieron a Narcisa y salieron de la casa.

- ¿Me vas a contar ya dónde vamos?

- Paciencia -le dijo el chico mientras conducía. Aprendió a usar el coche poco después de casarse, ella se giró un poco hacía él.

- La paciencia se me está empezando a acabar -el sólo le devolvió una sonrisa y siguieron el camino en silencio-. ¿La sorpresa está en casa? -Draco llegó hasta ella con un pañuelo oscuro en la mano, mientras la chica negaba-. Ni creas que vas a taparme los ojos -vio cómo sus esposo hacía un puchero y suspiró-. Más vale que tu sorpresa sea buena -ambos se sonrieron, él comenzó a taparle los ojos mientras la besaba, después la dirigió hacia su casa y entraron en ella, el chico se posicionó en la espalda de la chica y le quitó el pañuelo. Sólo pudo abrir la boca de la sorpresa, su salón estaba precioso lleno de pétalos y de velas encendidas y en el medio una mesa con una suculenta cena-. Es precioso -la abrazó por la espalda y apoyó su mentón en el hombro de la chica.

- ¿Te gusta? -ella se giró y lo besó.

- Me encanta -ambos se sonrieron.

- Pensé que era un buen momento para poder pasar una noche juntos, por eso mi madre se quedó con Irene -ella sonrió.

-Y dígame, Señor Malfoy, ¿qué tiene preparado para el postre? -le dijo ella pícaramente mientras con su dedo hacia círculos en el pecho del chico.

- Para eso, señora Malfoy, tendrá que esperar -dirigió a la chica hacía la mesa mientras ambos sonreirán y le ayudó a sentarse.

Después de una hora acabaron de cenar y él se acercó a ella, levantándola de su asiento, la besó.

- Cierra los ojos -la chica hizo caso-. Cuenta hasta diez y después solo sigue los pétalos -volvió a besarla-. ¿De acuerdo? -ella asintió y comenzó a contar, cuando terminó abrió los ojos y comenzó a subir hacia la planta de arriba tal y como indicaban los pétalos. Estaba segura de que aquellos pétalos la dirigían hacia su habitación, llegó allí, entró y alguien la agarró por la espalda mientras besaba su cuello, ella sólo sonrío y dejó que él siguiera besándola-. ¿No cree, señora Malfoy, que ya es hora del postre? -se giró de nuevo hacía él como lo había hecho en el salón y lo besó.

- Me muero de ganas por probarlo -comenzaron a besarse más intensamente, el rubio la dirigió hacia la cama y la tumbó, la besó por el cuello y bajó sus besos pero en ese momento ella lo giró y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él desabrochando su camisa. Él sólo podía observar cómo la chica recogía el pelo hacia un lado y se inclinaba para volver a besarlo. Se entregaban mutuamente a sus caricias, pero en ese momento a la mente del rubio llegó una imagen: Hermione, su esposa acostada en aquella cama con otro que no era él sino aquel pelirrojo. Se quedó quieto y sentía como la chica seguía besándolo pero ella dejó de hacerlo y le miró.

- Draco, ¿te pasa algo? -volvió a mirarla y la apartó con cuidado. La castaña se quedó sentada en la cama observándole. Vio cómo su esposo volvía a ponerse la camisa y se ponía de pie-. ¿Quieres decirme qué te ocurre?

- No puedo. Te imagino ahí con él -el chico negó con la cabeza-. No puedo olvidarlo.

Ella sólo bajó la cabeza y suspiró, se levantó de la cama.

- Comprendo -sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse y se dirigió hacia él. El rubio la miró-. Nos dimos una oportunidad, pensé que creías en mí, en que te decía la verdad pero ahora sé que no es así -las lágrimas corrían ya por su rostro-. No habrá más oportunidades, Draco, no puedo seguir humillándome así -se dirigió hacia la puerta y volteó para mirarle-. Ten muy presente que al único hombre que he amado en mi vida ha sido a ti -sin más se marchó de allí.

-Hermione, espera -no hubo respuesta, salió por donde se había ido la castaña pero no pudo seguirla, se había aparecido y no sabía en qué lugar, golpeó con un puño la pared-. ¡Joder, eres un idiota, Draco Malfoy!

….

El timbre de una casa sonó y una pelinegra medio dormida fue a abrir la puerta.

-Pansy, ¿puedo quedarme aquí esta noche? -la pelinegra vio cómo su amiga estaba llorando, la hizo entrar en su casa y la abrazó.

…..

**Perdonar que no so nombre a los que me habéis dejado comentario pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo, en cuanto suba los capítulos nuevos volveré a contestaros a todos**


	8. Venganza

**¡Hola!**

**¿Que tal estáis?, aysss acabo de llegar a los 100 comentarios que ilusión.**

**Iba a subir ayer el capítulo pero al final no tuve tiempo, juu espero que me perdonéis, estamos a dos capítulos para que empiece a subir los nuevos, wiii que ganas tengo, jeje**

**Gracias a todos los que me comentáis me encanta que lo hagáis y que en cada capítulo se enganche más gente.**

**Besitos se os quiere xao**

**Espero tener muchos comentarios y actualizare antes de dos días.**

_**Capitulo 7: Venganza**_

Pansy se encontraba sentada en el sofá de su casa al lado de su amiga que no paraba de llorar, la abrazó dejando la taza de tila que le había traído a Hermione sobre la mesa.

- Ya, venga Hermione, tranquilízate -se separó de ella y la miró. La castaña asintió y poco a poco se fue calmando.

- Pansy, todo se fue por la borda, todo -las lágrimas volvían a correr por la cara de la chica.

En ese instante Blaise hizo acto de presencia en el salón, estaba intranquilo al ver que su esposa no regresaba después de haber odio el timbre. Vio como su esposa le miró y observó que Hermione se encontraba allí y estaba llorando, un momento, ¿qué había ocurrido? ¿No se suponía que esa noche Draco la iba a sorprender con una cena? Se acercó a las chicas.

- Hermione, ¿qué ha sucedido? -se acercó a ella y le cogió la mano. La castaña le miró y sonrió tristemente.

- Digamos que Draco no olvida lo que cree que vio con Ron -bajó su mirada-. Esta noche me quedó muy claro -Pansy y su esposo se miraron incrédulos, después de todo lo que había sufrido su amigo por estar separado de la chica que ahora tenía enfrente lo estropeaba. Volvieron a mirar a la castaña, cuando hablaba de nuevo-. Dejó de besarme para decirme que no era capaz de estar conmigo pues todo le recordaba al momento en el que entró y supuestamente me vio con Ron, algo que yo ni siquiera recuerdo -esta vez fue Blaise el que la abrazó mientras la chica lloraba.

Unas horas después Hermione se quedó dormida en una de las habitaciones de la casa de sus amigos, estos se encontraban hablando en el salón.

- No me puedo creer, que Draco lo haya estropeado todo, ayer estaban genial -la pelinegra negó con la cabeza.

- En cuanto amanezca iré a hablar con él, le haré entrar en razón -la chica se acercó a su marido y lo abrazó.

- Prométeme que tú nunca vas a dudar de mí -la chica alzó la mirada y le miró-. Que siempre vas a confiar en mí hasta el final.

- Te lo prometo, Pansy, tú y Alex sois lo más importante para mí, no permitiré que os vayáis de mi lado nunca -ella le sonrió y le besó.

…

Como le había dicho a su esposa, Blaise se encontraba a primera hora de la mañana en la puerta de la casa de su amigo. Poco después de tocar el timbre la puerta se abrió, allí lo vio con unas grandes ojeras, se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar, vio como el rubio cerraba la puerta y se giraba para mirarle.

- ¿Se puede saber que has hecho, Draco? -vio como su amigo iba hacía el sofá de su salón y se sentaba, parecía como si no hubiera oído a su amigo-. Joder, ayer estabais felices.

El chico levantó la mirada y por fin le miró.

- Blaise, si has venido a echarme la bronca, te puedes ir por dónde has venido, bastante arrepentido me siento ya como para que tu vengas a echarme más mierda encima -el moreno suspiró y se acercó para sentarse a su lado-. Está en tu casa, ¿verdad? -Zabini asintió-. Quiero ir a verla, necesito pedirle perdón.

- Verás Draco, será mejor que le des unos días, está bastante dolida -miró a su amigo a los ojos y este escondió su cabeza entre sus manos.

- ¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil? -se quedó callado unos minutos-. Esa imagen vino a mi cabeza y no lo soporte.

- Sabes que no te voy a decir nada que no te haya dicho ya, si te decía que no es porque estaba diciendo la verdad -Draco levantó la cabeza volviendo a mirarlo-. Hermione no es de esas chicas que mienten, siempre va con la verdad, además los dos sabemos en lo que se ha convertido Weasley, pudo haberla engañado con cualquier cosa.

- Lo sé, pero es que los celos me estaban comiendo por dentro, soy demasiado impulsivo y saqué conclusiones demasiado pronto sin dejar que me explicara -se calló de nuevo y fijó su vista hacia un punto lejano-. Y ahora creo que la he perdido para siempre.

- Dale tiempo, todo puede solucionarse -palmeó la espalda de su amigo y estuvo allí con él para darle su apoyo. Había ido con la intención de echarle la mayor bronca de todas, pero su amigo lo estaba pasando realmente mal, quería demasiado a esa castaña.

….

Narcisa estaba con su nieta en el jardín de su casa viendo cómo la niña corría persiguiendo una mariposa. Reía viéndola, era tan espabilada y graciosa.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa, poco después vio como su nuera llegaba al jardín con su elfa domestica. La chica se acercó a Narcisa y la besó en la mejilla.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días, Hermione y ¿mi hijo no vino? -la chica desvió la mirada y la dirigió hacia su pequeña, no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba allí. Narcisa vio la cara de la chica, estaba demasiado triste, pero dejó que saludara a su hija, después hablaría con ella-. Irene -la niña al oír la voz de su madre se giró dejando a la mariposa y salió corriendo hacia la castaña.

- Mami -le decía mientras esta la cogía y la besaba.

- ¿Te lo has pasado bien con la abuelita? -la niña asintió, la bajó al suelo y se agachó para estar a su altura-. ¿Por qué no vas con Lena a por tus cosas? -la niña asintió y la elfina apareció en el jardín para llevarse a la pequeña. Hermione se sentó al lado de su suegra.

- ¿Has desayunado algo?

- La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre -desvió su mirada.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Hermione? -la chica giró la cara para mirar a su suegra y esta vio como algunas lágrimas traicioneras caían por el rostro de la castaña-. Pero Hermione… -se levantó y se acerco a ella para abrazarla, la chica recibió el abrazo y lloró en el hombro de la madre de Draco.

- Todo ha sido en vano, Narcisa -se separó de ella y la miró-. Creo que fue una mala idea darnos una segunda oportunidad. Si Draco no olvida aquello yo no puedo seguir adelante -suspiró, en ese momento volvía a entrar Irene con su peluche, Narcisa se levantó para que la niña no viera nada y dejo que Hermione se limpiara las lágrimas.

- Dale un besito a la abuela -la niña se acercó a su abuela y la besó mientras era abrazada. Hermione ya se había recompuesto y se acercó a la niña cogiéndola de la mano, se despidieron de Narcisa, esta cogió a la castaña por el brazo y ambas se miraron-. Todo puede arreglarse.

- Narcisa, creo que esto ya no tiene solución -volvió a besar a la rubia y se marchó cogiendo a su pequeña en brazos.

Narcisa las vio irse y no se lo pensó dos veces, llamó a Lena para que preparara su bolso, tenía que arreglar aquello. Poco después iba rumbo de la casa de su hijo.

El rubio le abrió la puerta y la besó, veía en su rostro el cansancio por no haber dormido nada en toda la noche y también la preocupación.

- Draco…

No pudo decir nada más porque él se giró y la miró.

- Madre -hacía poco se había ido Blaise y sabía que su madre venia a lo mismo, por eso la cortó antes de que empezara a hablar-. Se que Hermione habrá ido a por Irene y te lo habrá contado, pero lo que menos necesito ahora son reproches -ella se acercó más a su hijo-. Sé que lo he hecho mal pero lo que necesito es que me ayudes a recuperarla -ella sólo intento sonreírle y se acercó a él para abrazarle.

- Tranquilo, te ayudaré en todo, volveréis a ser una familia feliz.

Draco se aferró a esas palabras que le decía su madre mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, muy dentro de sus ser todavía había una llama de esperanza para recuperarla.

…..

Hermione observaba como su hija jugaba con Alex, en ese momento Pansy se acercó a ella con una taza de chocolate, en la otra mano llevaba una para ella.

- Gracias Pansy -la chica le sonrió-. ¿Sabes? He estado pensando en comenzar a amueblar el piso que me compré -desvió la mirada- para poder ir a vivir con Irene allí.

- Hermione, sabes que te puedes quedar aquí el tiempo que quieras -la castaña le devolvió una sonrisa.

- Lo sé.

- Además, Alex está encantado de estar con Irene todo el día -ambas rieron y Pansy dirigió su mirada hacia los pequeños-. Me encantaría que fueran novios de mayores.

Hermione rió. –Pansy, ¿ya pensando en eso? Son muy pequeños.

-¿Quién mejor que ella? -ambas rieron de nuevo-. Irene es guapísima, conozco a sus padres y no me digas que no pero mi Alex es un buen partido.

- Eres de lo que no hay -le dijo la castaña sonriendo.

- Si, pero te he hecho reír -la castaña la miró y suspiró-. Hermione, ¿porque… -se calló un momento- no vas y hablas con él? Blaise me ha dicho que se encuentra bastante mal y muy arrepentido -pero en ese momento vio como su amiga negaba con la cabeza.

- No puedo, Pansy. Quizá no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro -dejó la taza encima de la mesa y se levantó-. Creo que mañana empezaré a comprar muebles para la nueva casa -miró hacia su pequeña-. ¿Puedes quedarte con Irene? -la pelinegra asintió-. Necesito dar un paseo y así veré algunas cosas para empezar a decorar mi nuevo hogar -se acerco a la niña y la besó. Pansy se levantó-. Te vas a quedar con la tía Pansy, yo vuelvo enseguida.

- Vale, mami -la niña siguió jugando con Alex. Pansy agarró el brazo de su amiga y la acercó para darle un abrazo.

- Siempre voy a estar contigo -se separaron y se miraron-. No lo olvides nunca -la castaña le sonrió y después se marchó.

…..

Había pasado una semana desde que se fue de su casa. No había vuelto a ver a Draco, siempre dejaba a Irene en casa de Narcisa y se marchaba antes de que el rubio llegara. Su suegra intentaba que se quedara más tiempo pero la castaña le decía que todavía no podía verle.

Cuando Draco llegaba y no la veía con su pequeña, las esperanzas que alguna vez había tenido se iban esfumando cada vez más, sentía que la había perdió para siempre.

Mientras en otro punto de la ciudad un pelirrojo recibía una visita en su casa. El hombre entró pero se quedo al lado de la puerta, no iba a estar allí mucho tiempo.

- Se está mudando a su nuevo piso, ha estado toda esta semana comprando muebles y muchas veces se queda sola, en otras ocasiones hay amigos suyos ayudándola -el pelirrojo le miró y sonrió.

- Entonces, ¿no están juntos?

- Parece que no, ella deja a la niña en casa de Narcisa Malfoy y se va antes de que él llegue -el pelirrojo asintió y le dio un sobre a aquel hombre, este lo miró con cautela y vio los billetes de dinero.

- Te volveré a llamar si necesito de tus servicios -el hombre asintió y salió de la casa.

Ron fue hacía su salón y comenzó a reírse. Pronto, muy pronto estarían juntos. Cogió una foto que había encima de su mesa, en ella una chica de cabellos ondulados y castaños sonreía.

- Muy pronto Hermione, nadie nos separará esta vez.

…

Hermione se encontraba con Pansy en su nueva casa colocando el salón, Irene y Alex estaban por allí corriendo, la pelinegra se sentó en el sofá y suspiró.

- Dios, estoy agotada -la castaña la miró y sonrió-. ¿Por que no bajamos a dar un paseo con estos trastos? -dijo señalando a los dos niños.

- Ve tú mejor -la chica miró alrededor-. Así coloco yo aquella parte -señaló una esquina del salón-, sin que los niños estén por aquí correteando.

- ¿No estás cansada? -vio cómo su amiga negaba con la cabeza-. Pues estas hecha de otra pasta -se levantó-. ¡Niños! ¿Qué os parece que vayamos al parque y compremos un helado? -ambos dejaron de correr, miraron a Pansy y empezaron a gritar "siii". Hermione rió.

- Nada mejor que un helado para sacarlos de aquí -Pansy le guiñó un ojo.

- No tardaremos mucho -miró su reloj-. Y espero que Blaise no se haga más el remolón y salga temprano de trabajar para ayudarnos -la castaña le sonrió, su pequeña se dirigió a ella.

- ¿No venes mami?

- No cariño, te vas con la tía Pansy, así termino de arreglar el salón para venirnos pronto a la nueva casita -la niña asintió.

- Papi también vendrá aquí, ¿verdad? -miró a su hija y después a Pansy.

- Cariño, papa tiene una casa y él vivirá allí y nosotras aquí -la castaña se mordió el labio inferior, veía la incertidumbre en el rostro de Irene.

- Pero yo quero que papi viva con nosotras -la chica no sabía cómo responder a su pequeña. Pansy la ayudo en ese momento.

- Irene, vamos a por el helado -la rubia miró a su tía y sonrió.

- ¿Y el paque?

- También al parque -le dijo la pelinegra sonriendo, Irene besó a su madre y salió corriendo a coger la mano de su tía. Hermione miró a su amiga y le susurró un "gracias", ella sólo le sonrió y negó-. Volvemos pronto -la castaña asintió y los vio salir, después se apoyó en una de las paredes, tendría que explicarle a su hija que podría ser que sus papas no vivieran más juntos. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

El timbre de la casa sonó y ella fue hacía allí, seguro que a Pansy se le había olvidado algo. Abrió la puerta pero no era su amiga la que estaba allí, se quedó estática.

- ¡Hola Hermione! -el pelirrojo la sonrió.

La chica cerró la puerta fuertemente y comenzó a subir las escaleras corriendo, había dejado su varita en la planta de arriba, pero entonces oyó un estruendo y tubo que agacharse, la puerta de su casa había saltado por los aires, intentó subir más deprisa pero había demasiados escombros, no se dio cuenta que él había llegado hasta ella cuando sintió que le cogía del brazo para después coger sus pelos y forzarla a mirarle.

- No ibas a escapar de mi tan fácilmente -ella intentó forcejear pero recibió una patada en el estomago para después recibir otra, sentía como él la golpeaba por todo el cuerpo-. Debo hacerte esto para que me quieras y estés a mi lado -se apartó de ella y levantó su varita-. ¡Crucio! -Hermione intentó resistir pero era el dolor más grande que jamás había sentido, después de dos Crucios se desmayó. El pelirrojo sonrió y la cogió para desaparecer de allí con ella.


	9. Eres Mía

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno como tengo ganas de subir el nuevo capítulo subo este que es el último que quedaba por editar, así que os lo dejo.**

**Gracias por los comentarios, prometo que si mañana tengo más de 5 comentarios subo el nuevo capítulo**

**Muchos besitos se os quiere**

**xao**

_**Capitulo 8: Eres mía**_

Pansy iba con los pequeños hacia la casa de su amiga de nuevo, los llevaba a ambos de las manos cuando vio como su marido iba a entrar al portal.

- ¡Blaise! -este se giró y la sonrió mientras se acercaba a ellos. Alex se soltó de la mano de su madre y corrió hacia el chico.

- Hola campeón -se acercó a su mujer y la besó, luego se agachó para besa a Irene-. ¿Cómo estas pequeñaja? -la niña le devolvió el beso.

- Bien -le dijo sonriendo a su tío, este se levantó para mirar a su mujer.

- Has tardado demasiado.

- En la oficina tuve unos pequeños problemas y se me fue el tiempo volando -la pelinegra lo miró.

-Sí, ya, excusas para no venir a ayudarnos -el chico alzó una ceja mientras sonreía a su mujer.

- Sabes que eso no es así -se acercó a ella y la besó. La chica le sonrió -será mejor que subamos a ayudar-. Blaise cogió la mano de su hijo mientras Pansy llevaba Irene.

Llegaron hasta la puerta del apartamento de la chica y ambos se miraron asustados; la puerta no existía había un gran boquete. Blaise se dio la vuelta para mirar a Pansy.

- Quédate aquí con los niños -ella le miró angustiada, cogió la mano de su hijo mientras en la otra tenía a Irene.

- Puede ser peligroso, Blaise.

- Tranquila, debo ver que ha pasado y si Hermione se encuentra dentro, ¿vale? -ella asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos, debían averiguar qué había pasado allí. El chico se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente-. Todo estará bien -la pelinegra vio cómo sacó su varita y entró en el apartamento de su amiga.

El chico pasó dentro del apartamento y lo miró todo, una parte estaba derruida, se acercó con cuidado apuntando con su varita.

- ¿Hermione? -dijo el nombre de la chica pero no hubo contestación. No podía subir a la parte de arriba pues todos los escombros habían inutilizado las escaleras. Se fijó en algo al pie de ellas, se agachó, era sangre. Apuntó con la varita hacia la mancha roja para saber de quién era. Esa sangre descubrió que era de su amiga, se levantó, debían avisar al Ministerio para que pudiera averiguar qué había pasado allí. Salió al pasillo, donde se encontraba su mujer y los dos pequeños, ella le miró.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione? -él miró hacia Irene, entonces la pelinegra dirigió su mirada a la niña y entendió que no quería hablar delante de la pequeña pues ya se encontraba bastante asustada. Su esposo se acercó a su oído.

-He encontrado sangre de Hermione dentro, pero ningún rastro de ella -la chica cerró los ojos intentando evitar las lágrimas para que los niños no se asustaran más de lo que ya estaban-. Será mejor que avisemos a Draco de todo. Vamos a su casa mientras envío un patronus al Ministerio -ella sólo asintió.

Irene miraba a sus tíos. ¿Dónde se encontraba su mamá y por qué la puerta de su nueva casa estaba rota? Su tía Pansy estaba casi llorando, tiró de su mano y la chica la miró. - ¿Dónde está mi mami, tía Pansy? -en ese momento la pelinegra miró a su esposo, ¿qué le dirían a la niña? Blaise se agachó hasta ella.

- Irene, vamos a ir a casa de papá, ¿vale? -la niña le miró-. Tú mamá estará bien -se levantó y miró a su esposa-. Vamos.

…..

Draco se encontraba en su casa cuando el timbre de su puerta comenzó a sonar, fue hacia ella y lo primero que vio fue a su hija llorando, se agachó para cogerla.

- Princesa, ¿qué ha pasado? -la niña miró a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Mami no está -después se abrazó al cuello de su padre mientras lloraba. Draco acarició su cabeza y miró a sus amigos. Vio la cara de preocupación de Blaise y los ojos humedecidos de su amiga. ¿Qué había pasado? Iba a pregunta algo pero vio como su amigo negaba con la cabeza y miraba a Irene, no podían hablar delante de ella. Cada vez estaba más confuso, tenía que hablar a solas con él, separó un poco a su hija y la miró.

- Irene, ahora vas a ir con la tía Pansy, ¿vale? -la niña negó con la cabeza, ella quería estar con él, tenía mucho miedo-. No va a pasar nada cariño, yo voy a estar aquí con el tío Blaise -la pequeña asintió. En ese momento Draco la bajó al suelo, Pansy cogió su mano y la de Alex y se fueron al cuarto de la niña. Draco las vio irse, después volvió la vista hacia su amigo, necesitaba respuestas. Ambos fueron hacia el sofá para sentarse

- Acabo de avisar al Ministerio, ya están en el apartamento de Hermione -le empezó a contar el chico.

- Blaise, ¿qué le ha pasado a Hermione? -su paciencia estaba empezando a perderse al ver que su amigo no iba al grano.

- Quedé con Pansy para ayudar a Hermione a colocar el apartamento nuevo -el rubio asintió-. Me encontré a Pansy con los niños en la puerta, venían del parque, después subimos hacia arriba -hizo una pausa bajando la mirada.

- Blaise, dímelo de una vez. ¿Por qué mi hija me ha dicho que su madre no está? No te andes con rodeos. ¿Por qué has avisado al Ministerio? -el moreno miró a su amigo.

- El apartamento se encontraba derruido, alguien había entrado por la fuerza, Hermione no estaba. Ha desaparecido, Draco -el rubio se levantó del sofá.

- ¿Cómo que ha desparecido? No puede ser -empezó a coger sus cosas, necesitaba ir y averiguar qué había pasado, pero su amigo lo detuvo.

- Draco, tranquilízate. El Ministerio está allí revisándolo todo, tú sólo estorbaras, necesitan saber quién se la ha llevado.

- ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? No me puedo quedar aquí cruzado de brazos sin saber dónde está mi esposa.

- Lo sé, pero piensa primero en Irene, está asustada y si te vas ahora lo estará más -el chico se tranquilizó. Blaise tenía razón debía hablar con la niña, se volvió a sentar en el sofá llevándose las manos a la cara. Blaise puso su mano en la espalda de su amigo para reconfortarlo, este levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

- Voy a ver a Irene -se levantó-. ¿Puedes llamar a mi madre para que venga? La chimenea está activada, en cuanto tranquilice a la niña iré inmediatamente al apartamento -el chico asintió.

Draco fue hacia el dormitorio de su hija, entró en él y la vio sentada en su alfombra donde siempre jugaba con sus muñecos, pero ahora no lo hacía simplemente estaba sentada allí viendo como Alex jugaba con un peluche. Pansy estaba sentada en la cama de la niña, cuando vio a su amigo entrar se levantó y le miró mientras se dirigía hacia él.

- No ha querido jugar desde que entramos aquí, he intentado hablar con ella -giró su mirada hacía la niña- pero sólo me pregunta por Hermione -el chico miró a su hija, estaba con la mirada fija en algún punto de su habitación, ni siquiera se había enterado que su padre estaba allí.

- ¿Me dejas con ella a solas? -la pelinegra asintió, se giró a por el niño, le cogió y salió de allí, no sin antes darle un beso a la niña. Draco se acercó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, en ese momento la niña sí se dio cuenta que su padre estaba allí, le miró y se levantó para que él la cogiera. Draco abrió sus brazos y la niña se refugió en ellos.

- Quiero ver a mamá- el chico la apretó fuertemente en sus brazos y acarició su cabeza.

- Pronto la veras, cariño. Te lo prometo -la niña apoyó su carita en el hombro de su papá y así se quedaron durante un rato. Poco después, el rubio se dio cuenta que la niña se había quedado dormida, la tumbó en su cama y besó su frente, cerró la puerta con cuidado y fue al salón donde se encontraba su madre y Blaise. La rubia se acercó a su hijo.

-Blaise me lo ha contado todo -el chico sólo la miró. Su madre le abrazó sin esperar que su hijo dijera nada.

- Madre necesito que te quedes aquí con Irene, tengo que ir al apartamento para ver si hay alguna noticia -la mujer asintió-. Está dormida, espero que no despierte antes de que yo llegue.

- No te preocupes, yo me quedaré con ella, además Blaise me ha dicho que Pansy fue a llevar a Alex con su madre y que vendría enseguida, la dos cuidaremos de Irene -el rubio sólo asintió, besó la mejilla de su madre y se dirigió hacia su amigo.

- No hace falta que venga conmigo, Blaise, puedes quedarte aquí -vio como el chico negaba.

- Te acompaño, sé que esto es muy duro y no tienes que estar solo -el rubio le miró en señal de agradecimiento y poco después ambos salieron de allí.

Cuando ambos llegaron al apartamento de la chica, lo encontraron lleno de agentes del ministerio que recogían todas las pruebas posibles para saber quién había secuestrado a la chica. Un hombre se acercó a ellos.

- Perdonen pero no pueden estar aquí -el rubio le miró con odio. Blaise en ese momento agarró a su amigo del brazo, sabía que en esos momentos no podría controlarse y le golpearía.

- Somos familiares de Hermione Granger, él es su esposo -el agente del Ministerio les miró.

- Podrán pasar, pero solo unos minutos.

- Gracias -Blaise se llevó a Draco de allí, ambos entraron en el apartamento.

- ¿Qué se ha creído ese idiota para prohibirme la entrada? -el rubio estaba fuera de sí.

- Draco, comprende que están trabajando, no puede entrar aquí cualquiera -el rubio cerró los ojos, debía tranquilizarse, todo aquello le estaba matando por dentro, quería saber ya donde se encontraba Hermione, no podría soportar aquello mucho tiempo más. Volvió a abrir los ojos y observó el interior del apartamento. Una parte se encontraba realmente destrozada, se acercó hacía un mueble que se encontraba intacto y pudo ver una foto, la cogió, era la foto del primer cumpleaños de Irene donde salían los tres sonriendo felices. Blaise lo miró y puso una mano en el hombro del rubio.

- Blaise, juro que como esto haya sido obra de la comadreja, le mataré con mis propias manos -su amigo miró para abajo, él también sospechaba que podría haber sido Weasley, después de todo lo que había pasado era el mayor sospechoso. En ese momento un hombre se acercó a ellos.

- Señor Malfoy -el aludido se giró y le miró-. Me habían dicho que se encontraba aquí -extendió su mano y Draco la estrechó-. Llevo el caso de su esposa, me gustaría que me acompañara al Ministerio, encontramos varios restos del posible sospechoso y nos darán los resultados en pocas horas.

- ¿Qué han encontrado?

-Aparte de la sangre de su esposa varios cabellos, los están analizando -Malfoy le miró-. Si me acompaña… -Draco guardó la foto que tenía entre sus manos y en compañía de Blaise siguieron al hombre.

…

Hermione comenzó a despertarse, sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, quiso llevarse las manos a ella pero de pronto abrió sus ojos pues no pudo hacerlo y miró hacia arriba, estaba atada a una cama de pies y manos, intentó soltarse pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte. Miró a su alrededor, aquella habitación era demasiado oscura no tenía ni una sola ventana y había bastante humedad. La cabeza le dolía, intentó recordar todo lo que había pasado y en ese momento le vino el flash de Ron en la puerta de su casa y de la explosión que vino después cuando intentó subir corriendo a por su varita. No podía recordar nada más, lo que si sabía y estaba segura era de que Ron le había hecho aquello. Tiró fuerte de sus manos pero no podía soltarse, lo único que le faltaba era gritar y tener suerte de que alguien la oyera.

- Por favor, ¿alguien puede oírme? -sus palabras al principio sonaron a media voz, por lo que tomo aire de nuevo y esta vez gritó con todas sus fuerzas-. ¡Ayuda!

La puerta de aquella habitación en penumbra comenzó a abrirse, ella cerró los ojos al recibir la luz que provenía de la puerta, la claridad le molestaba, abrió los ojos cuando escucho el golpe de la madera al cerrarse y allí lo vio, el que era su mejor amigo estaba mirándola, la chica le devolvió la mirada.

- No deberías gritar, es inútil que lo hagas, nadie podrá escucharte, el hechizo silenciador de la habitación es bastante potente -vio como él le sonreía.

- ¿Y cómo me has escuchado tú entonces? -el pelirrojo río.

- Te vigilo, Hermione, como he hecho todos estos años -la chica suspiró.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? Entiende de una vez que yo no puedo quererte, no puedes obligarme a ello -vio como él se acercó a su cama y comenzó a acariciar uno de los brazos de la chica-. Que se te meta en la cabeza, yo amo a Draco, es mi marido y el padre de mi hija -la cara del chico cambió para mostrar una expresión enfurecida, cogió la cara de la chica entre sus manos y apretó fuertemente. Ella gimió de dolor.

- Eso no va a durar mucho tiempo -la castaña sonrió.

- No me puedes obligar a amarte, lo nuestro nunca fue amor, solo amistad y cariño -el rió y a Hermione esa risa le pareció escalofriante.

- No te voy a obligar a nada, mi querida Herms, tú misma me pedirás amor -le miró asustada.

- Sabes que nunca ocurrirá eso -vio como él acercaba la cara a la suya.

- He aprendido mucho en estos años sobre pociones -la miró fijamente-. Qué extraño, ¿verdad? A mí que se me daba fatal… -la soltó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación-. He desarrollado una poción única que nadie ha conocido, un filtro de amor tan potente que mezclado con un obliviate hará que la persona que lo beba olvide toda su vida pasada y se enamore perdidamente del que haya hecho esa poción, ese amor le durara para toda la vida y no es reversible -se giró para mirarla-. Cuando la termine y te la de nos marcharemos muy lejos de aquí, no recordaras nada del maldito hurón ni de tu hija -la chica lo miraba con horror-. Por fin serás mía mi querida Herms.

- No puedes hacer eso, Ron. ¡Estás loco! -las lágrimas caían por su rostro-. No puedes separarme de mi hija, no puedes obligarme a amarte -él se volvió a acercar a ella. La chica cerró sus ojos al tenerlo tan cerca.

- Shhhh, cariño tendremos hijos precioso en nuestra nueva vida -agarró su cara para que le mirara-. Esa niña no es tu hija, que te vaya entrando en la cabeza, solo es una bastarda…

- No vuelvas a nombrar a mi hija -él sonrió y negó con la cabeza, se acercó a sus labios.

- Dentro de poco no veré odio en tus ojos sino amor -iba a besarla, pero Hermione fue más hábil y giró sus rostro. Él se enfureció y la golpeó en la cara, ella gimió de dolor, percibió el sabor de la sangre en su boca, le había partido el labio por el golpe. A Ron esto no le importó y volvió a coger la cara de la chica con sus manos-. No me dejas otra alternativa, tendré que acelerar el proceso de la poción, no hice pruebas de esto -saco una botellita de su bolsillo, el liquido era de color violeta- pero tú te lo has buscado -quitó el tapón de la botella y la llevó a los labios de la chica. Esta los cerró fuertemente, no sabía qué podía contener aquel frasco-. No lo hagas más difícil -el pelirrojo taponó su nariz por lo que, al cabo de unos segundo, ella tuvo que abrir su boca. Sintió cómo el contenido de la botella pasaba por su garganta, no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar para escupirlo. Él la soltó para después besarla en la mejilla -que tengas dulces sueños-. Sin más, salió de allí.

Hermione comenzó a llorar poco después. ¿Cómo podría escapar de allí antes de que le diera la poción y realizara el hechizo para hacer borrar todos sus recuerdos?

…

Draco se encontraba en el despacho del agente del Ministerio, su amigo Blaise estaba allí con él. La puerta se abrió y el agente entro por ella.

- Señor Malfoy, tenemos los resultados -el rubio le miró-. Los cabellos encontrados pertenecen al Señor -miró el papel- Ronald Weasley.

Blaise puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo mientras este último pegó un puñetazo a la pared que tenía enfrente, sabía que había sido él, no descansaría hasta matarlo.


	10. Sin ti

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno como esta semana no podré actualizar por que estoy trabajando, os dejo aquí por fin el capítulo nuevo, dios espero que os guste y prometo escribir el fin de semana para que no tengáis que esperar tanto a la actualización ya que entre semana trabajo, jeje.**

**Espero que os guste; antes que nada darle las gracias a mi gran amiga Inés por ayudarme con los capítulos.**

**Nos vemos abajo**

**Sin más a leer.**

…**.**

_**Capitulo 9: Sin ti**_

Había vuelto a su casa después de que en la oficina de aurores le hubieran dicho que le avisarían ante cualquier novedad. Nada mas llegar fue directamente al cuarto de su hija y la vio allí dormida, se sentó en su cama y acarició su cara retirándole un mechón de pelo, tenía que encontrar a Hermione, tanto su hija como él la necesitaban. Se inclinó para besar la frente de la pequeña, después la arropó y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado, caminó por el pasillo de su casa hasta que se apoyó en la pared y se deslizó hasta sentarse en el suelo, apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y las manos se las llevó a la cara.

- Draco -su madre en ese momento llegó hasta dónde se encontraba, se acercó hasta él corriendo y lo abrazó. El chico se aferró con fuerzas al abrazo de su madre, pasaron así varios minutos-. Seguro que la encontrarán.

- Madre, tengo miedo de que Weasley le haga algo -Narcisa acarició la cara de su hijo-. No quiero perderla -su madre volvió a abrazarle.

- No le pasará nada -se separó de él para mirarlo-. Ahora tienes que ser fuerte por tu hija -él asintió y con la ayuda de la mujer se levantó del suelo. Su madre tenía razón no podía abatirse, debía hacer todo lo posible por encontrarla.

…

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la encontraran antes de que Ron cumpliera su promesa y la hiciera olvidar todos sus recuerdos, entonces le vinieron a la mente momentos de su vida que no quería borrar, cerró los ojos mientras recordaba sus primeros meses de embarazo.

_Se encontraba es el sofá de su casa acariciando su barriga, ya llevaba cuatro meses de embarazo, pronto sabrían el sexo del bebé, en ese momento Draco se sentó junto a ella, acababa de salir de la ducha, pasó su brazo por el hombro de la castaña y la acercó más a él._

_- Cariño, creo que quiero un poco más de helado de chocolate -el chico se giró para mirarla._

_- ¿Más? Te acabas de terminar un tarro entero -ella agachó la cabeza y sonrió sonrojada, volvió a mirarle._

_- Eso díselo a tu hijo, que me hace comer más de la cuenta -él le sonrió y se acercó para besarla-. Me voy a poner como una vaca -dijo haciendo un pucherito._

_Él rió con fuerzas. - No creo que eso suceda si sigues haciendo ejercicio como anoche -ella le golpeó en el hombro._

_- ¡Draco!_

_- ¿Qué? ¿He dicho algo malo? -ella sólo le sonrió y le devolvió el beso que el rubio le había dado antes._

_- Anda, se bueno y trae el helado -el chico se dirigió a la cocina para traerlo._

_._

Hermione sonrió tristemente al recordar aquel momento. Durante todo el embarazo no paró de comer helado de chocolate y Draco no hizo más que consentirla, no podía perder todos sus recuerdos, no estaba dispuesta a consentirlo, pero no sabía como podía salir de allí, desde que Ron le había dado aquella poción se sentía más débil y su cuerpo empezaba a no responderle.

Su mente voló de nuevo hacia tiempos mejores, aquellos recuerdos le hacían mantenerse viva de nuevo.

_Todos los invitados les miraban mientras bailaban en el centro del salón. Ella no podía dejar de sonreír, era el día más feliz de su vida. Hacía pocas horas que se había convertido en la esposa de Draco Malfoy y allí estaban los dos mirándose y olvidándose de todas las miradas puestas en ello._

_- Dentro de unas horas estaremos los dos solos sin que nadie nos mire -ella le sonrió-. Tengo muchas ganas de comenzar nuestra luna de miel -sonrió de medio lado acercándose al oído de la chica-. No te voy a dejar salir de la habitación del hotel -la chica se estremeció entre sus brazos cuando el chico le susurró aquellas palabras, él volvió a mirarla y vio como su esposa sonrió con picardía y se acercó a él para besarle. Draco le agarró por la cintura mientras ella alzaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, empezaron a oír aplausos de sus invitados, se separaron, ella miró hacía sus amigos y les sonrió mientras Draco la abrazaba._

Harry y Ginny habían aceptado su relación al enterarse cuando la guerra había acabado, le recriminaron que no hubiera confiado en ellos antes pero todo quedo ahí mientras que a Ron le costó mucho más entenderlo, pero meses después le pidió perdón a la castaña y entendió que la chica debía continuar con su vida.

Hermione lloró amargamente, nunca llegó a imaginar que ese Ron que llegó a su casa diciéndole que entendía su matrimonio con Malfoy años después le estuviera haciendo aquello, puede que nunca aceptara su relación con Draco y que hubiera esperado todo este tiempo para hacerle daño, para separar a su familia… En esos momentos se acordó de su pequeña, no quería pensar que podría olvidarla, eso no podía ser cierto, era una pesadilla de la que quería despertar. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

_Draco estaba agarrando a Irene por los brazos mientras ella daba pasos, Hermione sólo podía sonreír mirando a ambos. Desde que su hija nació, Draco se había convertido en un padrazo. Muchas veces, a pesar de trabajar al día siguiente, él se levantaba cuando su pequeña lloraba, ni siquiera la dejaba a ella ir a ver que le pasaba, siempre le decía "tienes que descansar, has estado todo el día con ella debes de estar agotada", era la niña de sus ojos. Volvió a observarlos y en ese momento Draco había soltado a la pequeña y esta había dado dos pasos sola para luego caerse de culo en el suelo. El rubio se giró para mirar a la castaña._

_- ¿Lo has visto? -Hermione sonrió y asintió mientras se levantaba e iba hacia su pequeña para besarla, Draco fue hasta ellas y las abrazó, besó la frente de su hija y luego miró a su mujer y besó sus labios-. Sois mi vida Hermione, te quiero -ella se acercó a él y lo besó._

Cerró los ojos intentando mantener todos esos recuerdos en su memoria, notaba como su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba comenzando a perder fuerzas.

…

Ron observaba a través de un monitor a la castaña, había una minicámara instalada en la habitación donde se encontraba Hermione. Era irónico, él que siempre se había peleado con los aparatos muggles y ahora le estaban siendo de tanta ayuda… había aprendido mucho en esos años de espera y todo tenía su recompensa. Miraba el monitor y sonrió, la poción comenzaba a hacer efecto, si algo le pasaba antes de lanzarle el obliviate y suministrarle la segunda poción que contenía el filtro de amor ella no volvería con Malfoy pues solo él sabía cómo hacer la contrapoción. Rió cuando observó cómo la castaña se desmayaba, faltaba muy poco para que fuera suya, Malfoy no la volvería a tener pues sin esa contrapoción ella moriría.

…

Draco corría por los pasillos del Ministerio, le habían avisado hacía unos minutos que posiblemente habían encontrado la situación exacta dónde se encontraba Weasley.

Ese aviso había sido un gran alivio para él, hacía ya seis días desde que la estúpida comadreja se llevó a su esposa. Llegó a la oficina de aurores, allí se encontraban el jefe que llevaba el caso y su amigo Blaise, se acercó a ellos, en esos instantes el jefe de aurores le puso al día de lo que había averiguado.

- Señor Malfoy, hemos descubierto al Señor Ronald Weasley en el callejón Knockturn -observó un papel que tenía en sus manos dónde le indicaban todo lo que habían hallado sus agentes-, comprando productos prohibidos y de extremo peligro -en esos momentos miró a Draco-. Mis agentes han conseguido seguirle la pista y en estos momentos nos estamos preparando para salir hacía allí.

- Bien, voy con ustedes –observó que, tanto como el jefe de aurores como su amigo, le miraban.

Blaise se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Draco, será mejor que te quedes aquí, no sabemos lo que podremos encontrar.

- ¡Me importa una mierda lo que me digáis! si cabe la posibilidad de que Hermione esté allí, no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados -Blaise suspiró y asintió con su cabeza. Sin esperar ninguna réplica del jefe de aurores, el rubio se puso en marcha.

…

Hacía poco que había llegado a la casa, había ido a comprar los últimos ingredientes que le faltaban para completar la poción, se acercó al caldero y echó el contenido dentro, ya tenía la poción lista, en pocas horas saldría del país con Hermione, una gran sonrisa de formó en su rostro. De repente se oyó un fuerte ruido en la casa.

Los aurores entraron seguidos de Draco y Blaise. Comenzaron a registrar toda la parte de abajo pero observaron que se encontraba completamente vacía, por lo que subieron a la parte de arriba. Al llegar vieron como una de las puertas del pasillo se cerraba, en ese momento todos los que se encontraban allí supieron que Ronald Weasley se encontraba en la casa.

"Mierda", pensó el pelirrojo al ver subir a todos aquellos aurores, le habían descubierto, no podía entenderlo, había sido demasiado cauto. Cogió su varita e intentó hacer algunos hechizos para que no pudieran abrirla pero no le dio tiempo ni a pronunciar la primera silaba pues la puerta saltó por los aires y tubo que resguardarse en un rincón de la habitación, sin embargo algunos escombros le dieron en la cabeza, después de todo el destrozo consiguió levantarse y miró hacía la puerta. Pudo observar que la estancia se encontraba llena de aurores, no le dio tiempo a ver más porque de repente alguien salió entre ellos y se abalanzó sobre él golpeándole.

Los aurores tuvieron que coger a Draco para que no matara al pelirrojo. Después de que consiguieron separarlo, le gritó.

- ¡Maldita comadreja! ¿Dónde tienes a Hermione? -pero no fue Ron quien le respondió sino su amigo Blaise.

- Draco -este se giró para mirarlo-, mira esto -Draco se soltó como pudo de los tres hombres que lo sujetaban y se acercó a donde le indicaba Blaise, parecía un monitor muggle y allí la vio en una sala atada a una cama. Sin esperar más, salió de donde se encontraba y corrió por el pasillo mirando cada habitación hasta que llegó a una puerta que estaba cerrada. Intentó abrirla pero no podía por lo que sacó su varita pero ni siquiera con eso pudo. Aporreó la puerta llamando a Hermione pero no obtuvo respuesta, en ese instante Blaise venía corriendo con una llave en la mano.

- Acabo de quitársela a Weasley -dijo mientras metía la llave en la cerradura-. La tenía colgada del cuello -al terminar de decir aquello la puerta se abrió.

Sin esperar más Draco empujo la puerta y entró en la sala. No le gusto nada lo que vio: su esposa estaba atada y demasiado magullada. Corrió hasta ella e intentó despertarla, la castaña no respondía, el rubio empezó a desatar sus brazos mientras Blaise hacía lo mismo con los pies. Acarició la cara de su mujer y vio varios golpes en ella, Weasley se las iba a pagar, en ese mismo momento la chica abrió un poco los ojos e intento sonreír.

- Draco…

- Shh… ya estás a salvo, nena -se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente-. Estas conmigo, nada más te pasará -pero no obtuvo respuesta pues la chica se desmayó. El rubio la cogió en brazos y desapareció de allí rumbo a San Mungo.

…**..**

**Bueno que os ha parecido el capitulo, un poquito corto pero es que quería terminarlo en esta parte, espero que no me matéis por lo que esta sucediendo.**

**Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios; Gracias a:**

**betzacosta****: Por fin volví, espero que te guste el capitulo y que sigas leyendo.**

**Hija de Atenea****: Espero que no hayas muerto de la espera y que te guste este capitulo.**

**alastor82****: Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo espero que te deje comentar, besitos.**

**ZarethMalfoy****:**** Ron es asqueroso ni yo misma lo soporto cuando escribo,jeje**

**: Diosss después de miles de años aquí estoy espero que te guste.**

**vadeti****: Si esa es mi intención que en este fic odies a Ron, es malvado aysss no les deja ser felices, juu.**

**Namine1993****: Si Ron esta muy mal de la cabeza pobre Hermione, juu.**

**fior aquarium:**** Me tarde pero aquí estoy, espero que te guste. **

**Serena Princesita Hale****: Como ves Draco la ha rescatado pero Ron no les dejará tranquilos, juu**

**giselmalfoy****: Gracias por tu granito de arena, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, si a mi Ron tampoco me ha caído muy allá en los libros, jajajaja**

**mariapotter2002****: Gracias por tu comentario y aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo espero que te hay gustado.**

**Espero que me sigáis comentando, os prometo que antes de dos semanas actualizo, sino ocurre nada malo por aquí estaré.**

**Muchos besitos se os quiere**

**xao**


	11. Verdad

**¡Hola!**

**Prometí que en dos semanas volvería y aquí estoy con el siguiente capitulo ;)**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y espero que más gente se anime a comentar en serio no me voy a comer a nadie por que comente, jeje**

**No creo que queden más de 4 capítulos para el final**

**Nos vemos abajo**

**A leer.**

_**Capítulo 10: La verdad**_

Draco se encontraba sentando cabizbajo en una de las sillas de la sala de espera de San Mungo; sólo levantó la cabeza cuando oyó cómo alguien se acercaba a él, su amigo Blaise se encontraba de pie.

Pansy les vio al final de la sala y se acercó a su marido mientras le abrazaba y le daba un suave beso en los labios.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? -Blaise la miró intensamente.

- Todavía no sabemos nada, nadie ha salido desde que la trajimos aquí -la chica simplemente asintió y después se fue hacía su amigo, se sentó a su lado y sin decir nada lo abrazó sabía que Draco lo necesitaba, sintió como el chico le devolvió el abrazo con desesperación, se quedaron así durante varios minutos y poco después se separaron.

- ¿Cómo esta Irene?

- Tranquilo, se quedó con tu madre; todavía no le dijimos nada -Draco la miró, Pansy acarició su mejilla y le sonrió-. Todo se arreglará -no pudo tener contestación del rubio pues en ese momento un sanador salió acercándose directamente al chico, este se puso de pie. Blaise se acercó a ellos y cogió la mano de su esposa.

El sanador miró preocupado a Draco. - Verá señor Malfoy, a su esposa le han suministrado una poción alterada con diversos ingredientes mágicos muy peligrosos -el rubio le miró, mientras el hombre hacía una pausa-. No encontramos nada que pueda remitir los efectos de dicha poción y…si no encontramos un remedio pronto su mujer morirá en pocos días.

- ¿Me está diciendo que no puede hacer nada por salvarla? -le gritó alterado, sintió como la mano de su amiga le agarraba el brazo para retenerlo.

- Me temo que si no encontramos la poción que contrarresta los efectos no, señor Malfoy -miró al chico apenado-. En estos momentos le estamos administrando una poción para estabilizarla, en pocos minutos podrá entrar para verla. Lo siento mucho -sin más volvió a entrar en la sala.

El rubio se sentó abatido en la silla que ocupaba antes, Pansy miró a su esposo tristemente para después sentarse al lado de su mejor amigo.

- Draco, van a conseguir algo para curar a Hermione, ella no se puede morir, es muy fuerte, luchará por ti y por Irene -su amigo levantó la cabeza y por primera vez en su vida Pansy observó como las lágrimas caían por el rostro de su amigo, se abrazó a él mientras algunas lágrimas corrían también por su rostro.

…..

En una de las tantas celdas de Azkaban un pelirrojo estaba sonriendo alegremente, su plan no había funcionado pero ella no sería de nadie.

…..

Narcisa miraba a su nieta, esta estaba jugando con su peluche favorito en el suelo de su habitación cuando se giro para mirar a su abuela.

- Abuelita, ¿dónde está mami? -desde que Hermione desapareció todos los días le hacía esa pregunta, no sabía que mas inventarse, se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

- Vendrá pronto, mi vida -hacía un par de días Draco le había contado que la castaña estaba de viaje por su trabajo, pero sabía que su nieta no era tonta pues siempre preguntaba por qué no se había despedido de ella, la niña intuía que algo malo pasaba con su madre.

…..

Draco se encontraba en la habitación de San Mungo acariciando cariñosamente la cara de su esposa, hacía media hora que le dejaron entrar y no había soltado la mano de Hermione desde entonces. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y vio como su amigo se asomaba; el rubio besó la mejilla de su mujer y salió.

- El juicio de Weasley será dentro de una hora -el rubio asintió-. ¿Estás seguro de querer ir?

- Sólo quiero ver cómo ese mal nacido se pudre en Azkaban -Blaise pudo apreciar como esas palabras le salieron con toda la rabia que contenía en su cuerpo.

- Está bien pero te acompañaré. Pansy me ha dicho que ella se queda con Hermione.

….

Un pelirrojo iba a través de los pasillos del Ministerio escoltado por un par de aurores, al llegar a donde iba a ser juzgado abrieron las puerta y los tres hombres entraron por ella, Ron fue hacía el centro de la sala donde había una silla con grilletes pero antes de llegar vio a Malfoy sentado en uno de los bancos, le miró y sonrió con malicia, observó como Zabini tuvo que sujetarle para que no se levantará y fuera hasta él, con esa satisfacción se sentó en la silla mientras los aurores le encadenaban a ella. Observó a todos los magos que iban a juzgarle.

El juicio no se alargó mucho. Expusieron todas las atrocidades cometidas por el acusado hacia Hermione Granger, en un momento del juicio el abogado de la acusación le preguntó.

- Señor Weasley, usted suministró a la señora Malfoy -Ron se irrito al escuchar el apellido que habían utilizado para Hermione, miró con odio a Malfoy, no se paró a observar la reacción del rubio solo volvió a mirar al abogado- una poción que la llevará a la muerte sino conseguimos el antídoto para contrarrestar sus efectos, ¿señor Weasley tiene esa poción?

Todo el tribunal se quedo sorprendido al observar como Ron empezó a reírse histéricamente. - Me preguntas por esa poción -mientras hablaba seguía riéndose delante de todos los asistentes- cuando supe que la casa se había llenado de aurores, me lancé un obliviate con el objetivo de borrar de mi mente la formula de dicha poción -en ese momento miro a Draco y sonrió-. Nunca conseguiréis salvarla, no hay esperanzas.

En esos momentos un rubio saltó hacia el estrado donde se encontraba Weasley y comenzó a golpearle, los aurores se acercaron corriendo para separarlo del acusado, el pelirrojo expulsó sangre por la boca al escupir y su ojo comenzaba a inflamarse.

- Señor Malfoy si no puede controlarse, tendré que expulsarle de la sala -el rubio se sentó en su asiento al lado de su amigo Blaise, que no había hecho nada por retenerlo esta vez, esa comadreja se merecía eso y mucho más-. Bien, tras lo dicho por el señor Weasley no me queda otra cosa que condenarlo dentro de tres días a que reciba el beso del dementor -miró sus papeles-. Y le concedo al señor Malfoy su petición para extraer los pensamientos de Ronald Weasley -golpeó con el mazo en su mesa-. El juicio ha concluido.

…..

Se encontraba sólo en la oficina de su amigo, tenía la botella con los pensamientos en la mano, delante de él había un pensadero. Draco suspiró profundamente mientras iba volcando el contenido de la botella. Ahora más que nunca confiaba en la palabra de su esposa, lamentaba tanto no haberla creído, necesitaba saber la verdad. La verdad sobre que le había hecho el mal nacido de Weasley aquel día. Acercó la cabeza a la vasija y se introdujo en ella.

_Draco se encontraba en su casa, fue hacia la cocina donde se encontraba Hermione cocinando, seguro que sería la cena de esa noche donde ambos estarían solos, en ese momento sonó el timbre, la siguió hasta la puerta y observo como al abrirla Weasley se encontraba allí._

_- Ron, que gusto verte -él sólo sonrió-. Pasa. ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita?_

_- Es que pasaba por aquí y pensé en hacerte una visita -él se quedó callado mirándola, Draco hizo una mueca de asco-. Es que sólo nos vemos por el Ministerio y casi nunca podemos cruzar más de dos palabras._

_Ella le sonrió. - Tienes razón pero es que desde que me incorporé al trabajo estoy deseando salir para ver a Irene y estar con Draco, no puedo estar separada de mi familia mucho rato, creo que soy adicta a ella -Ron sonrió de medio lado-. Bueno pero siéntate. ¿Qué te traigo?_

_Draco sonrió ante las palabras de su mujer, debía hacer todo lo que estaba en su mano para salvarla._

_- Un café estaría bien -ella sonrió y fue hacia la cocina. En ese momento Draco observo como él se levantaba e iba hacia el recibidor para coger la llave de su casa y volvió a sentarse esperando a la castaña. Al rato su mujer trajo dos tazas de café y empezaron a hablar de todo lo que les había pasado esos meses-. ¿Irene cómo esta? Hace bastante que no la veo -la chica sonrió._

_- Está grandísima, es muy guapa. Espera, te enseño una foto –el rubio inflo su pecho de orgullo, esa niña era lo mejor de su vida junto a la castaña que se encontraba allí sentada, la chica se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a una repisa que había en su salón dándole la espalda a su amigo. Entonces vio como la comadreja se sacaba un bote con algo en su interior que vertió en la taza de Hermione, no podía hacer nada en aquel pensamiento pues eso ya había pasado, pero si pudiera habría estrangulado a ese pelirrojo, observó cómo la chica se había dado la vuelta, no se enteró de nada-. Mírala, es igualita a Draco._

_El pelirrojo observó la fotografía. - Pero esos rizos son tuyos -le decía mientras ella tomaba otro sorbo del café. Draco estuvo a punto de ir y retirarle la taza de las manos pero sabía que no habría ocurrido nada._

_- Sí, aunque los tiene bastante mejor definidos -ambos rieron. La castaña se tocó con la mano la cabeza._

_- ¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione? -le dijo él aproximándose a ella. Los efectos de la poción empezaban a hacer efecto, Draco apretó sus puños sentía una rabia terrible en su interior._

_- Sí, es sólo que me ha dado un pequeño mareo -a los poco minutos se despidió de su amigo y este se marchó. Cuando el pelirrojo se fue su mujer se dirigió hacia su cuarto para tumbarse, a los pocos minutos se quedó dormida profundamente, sin lugar a dudas esa poción debía ser, una poción de sueño permanente._

_Pasaron unos minutos cuando Draco volvió a oír la puerta de entrada, la comadreja se encontraba allí, observó como se metió en la habitación donde su esposa dormía producto de la poción, la observó dormir._

_- No creí que la poción somnífera actuara tan pronto -las dudas de Draco quedaron resultas, sí le había dado esa poción, en ese momento lo vio sonreír y el rubio intentó golpear la pared observando cómo el pelirrojo comenzó a desnudar a su mujer hasta quedarla en ropa interior, Draco observaba todo aquello frustrado sin poder hacer nada, confiaba en que aquel ser sólo hubiera hecho eso, entonces lo vio desnudarse y tumbarse en su cama con ella, la rabia podía en esos momentos con el rubio, deseaba sacarlo de allí a puñetazos._

_El pelirrojo comenzó a abrazarla mientras besaba el cuello de la chica, el chico que se encontraba de pie gritó de rabia en aquel momento, cerró los ojos rezando para que nada de lo que se estaba imaginando hubiera pasado sino no esperaría tres días, él mismo lo mataría._

_- Espero que el estúpido hurón no tarde mucho, sino -levantó la sabana para observar el cuerpo de la chica- no podré contenerme y hacerte mía, Hermione -Ron se lo había susurrado al oído como si estuviera despierta y le escuchara._

_Mientras Draco observaba todo aquello asqueado, ¿cómo se podía ser tan vil y ruin? En ese momento oyó como su puerta volvía a abrirse, ya sabía que iba a pasar a continuación, pues ya lo había vivido. Observó cómo el pelirrojo se hizo el dormido y abrazó a su mujer. Esa fue la escena que el se encontró._

_El pensamiento cambió. Esta vez se vio salir de aquella habitación enfurecido después de haber visto aquello, Weasley sonrió y salió de la cama, mientras se vestía. Cuando terminó hizo con la chica lo mismo, después la besó suavemente en los labios._

_- Pronto volverás conmigo -sin más salió de allí._

El pensadero llevó de nuevo a Draco hasta el despacho de Blaise, observó la vasija recordando cuando volvió a su casa y Hermione todavía se encontraba dormida por los efectos de la poción, gritó de rabia. En ese momento apareció en la sala el patronus de su amiga Pansy.

- Draco ven corriendo, Hermione ha despertado, pregunta por tí y por Irene.

…**.**

**Bueno que os ha parecido, ¿odiáis a Ron tanto como yo?**

**Supongo que todas habréis visto ya las Reliquias, comentadme que os ha parecido la película, a mi me ha encantado creo que ha sido la mas fiel de todas hasta ahora y por ahora mi favorita, estuve llorando casi toda la película pensando que ya solo quedaba una más y pensaba en todas las cosas buenas que me ha dado esta saga, jeje.**

**: Si por fin volví, no se si Fanfiction te seguirá queriendo, jeje ya me contarás de esta capítulo. **

**alastor82****: Juu espero que me perdones por lo que et hago sufrir, ya me dirás de este capítulo, por cierto a ver si hablamos que me tienes abandonada.**

**Dashamalfoy:**** Sí la encontró pero veremos a ver que pasa ahora con ellos dos, besos.**

**betzacosta****:**** Pues si no tienen la otra poción para salvarla veremos a ver que pasa, pues calculo que unos cuatro capítulos pueden quedar, por cierto me encantaría poder tener tu correo o algo para comunicarme contigo sabes que me encanta Amnesia y creo que eres una gran escritora, besos**

**mariapotter2002:**** Gracias por quedarte tan tarde a leerlo y sobre todo por comentarme, espero que tu vida no siga siendo tan estresante, jeje y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Lobina****: ****Espero que tus dudas hayan quedado resultas en este capítulo y sino pregúntame.**

**Serena Princesita Hale****: ****Gracias a ti por comentar nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**Pues nada más nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, calculo que mas o menos otras dos semanas para subirlo, aunque a ver si tengo un poco más de tiempo y puedo subirlo antes**

**Gracias por comentar nos vemos en el siguiente. Muchos besitos se os quiere**

**xao**


	12. No me dejes

**¡Hola!**

**Lo se lo se no tengo perdón, prometí actualizar en dos semanas y no lo cumplí, juu pero perdonarme, es que entre las Navidades, el trabajo, la inspiración…. Además que se me ha hecho muy difícil escribir este capitulo ya veréis por que.**

**Espero que hayáis pasado unas felices fiestas y que 2011 sea muchísimo mejor que 2010.**

**¡Feliz 2011!**

**Sin más os dejo leer y nos leemos abajo.**

**Capitulo 11: No me dejes**

Un rubio apareció en el vestíbulo de San Mungo, sin mirar a nadie corrió hacia el pasillo que le llevaría a la habitación donde se encontraba su esposa, toda la gente que se encontraba en su camino se apartaba por miedo a ser atropellada por el chico, Draco oyó como muchos de ellos se quejaban por su falta de educación pero para él nada en esos momentos era más importante que su chica.

Pansy le vio llegar por el pasillo.

- ¿Qué haces fuera?

- El sanador me pidió que saliera mientras la revisaban -observó como el chico fue a abrir la puerta-. No puedes entrar, Draco. Me pidió que nadie le molestara -el rubio agarró sus cabellos de pura impotencia mientra miraba a su amiga. Necesitaba verla, había despertado, necesitaba decirle tantas cosas… Sintió cómo su amiga le abrazaba-. Estaba tan débil… -se fijó en los ojos de la chica, llenos de lágrimas-. Nunca antes había visto a Hermione así, no parecía ella misma -él sólo cerró los ojos, no quería saber más, sólo quería entrar en aquella habitación-. Me pidió que fuera a por Irene, me ha insistido mucho en ello.

-Por favor ve a por ella-la chica asintió, se acercó a él y le beso en la mejilla, la observo marcharse, después miro la puerta, detrás se encontraba lo más importante de su vida junto con Irene, se sentó en una silla cercana, sintió como la puerta se abría y por ella salió el sanador, acto seguido se levantó y se acerco a él, ¿por qué traía esa cara?, era como si se sintiera derrotado como si hubiera perdido una batalla, todos los miedos comenzaron a agolparse en la mente de Draco.

- Señor Malfoy, su esposa pregunta por usted -iba a entrar pero fue retenido por el brazo. Le miró con ira, ese sanador se estaba ganando un buen puñetazo-. Discúlpeme, pero quiero que esto no le tome por sorpresa, ella necesita tranquilidad hasta que todo suceda.

"Hasta que todo suceda" ¿Qué diablos quería decir con eso? Observó de nuevo su rostro.

- Ella solo ha despertado para despedirse de usted y su hija -la cara del chico comenzó a transformarse y de pronto pareció que los años se le hubieran echado encima, dejó de mirar al hombre que le estaba hablando para fijarse en un punto fijo, ya nada tenía sentido, su vida no podría seguir después de lo que había escuchado, ahora entendía por qué ella había insistido tanto en que Irene fuera allí-. Siento no poder hacer nada más por ella, créame que lo he intentado todo -la voz le devolvió a la realidad y ahora sólo quería entrar en la habitación para verla. Notó cómo su brazo dejaba el agarre que lo sujetaba, sin mirar entró en la habitación.

Allí estaba ella tumbada en aquella cama de hospital, demasiado pálida, se apreciaban los hematomas que le había visto al rescatarla de aquella casa donde Weasley la tenia secuestrada. Se acercó a su cama casi corriendo cuando observó que ella comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente y con pesadez, agarró la mano que descansaba en el lado de la cama donde él se encontraba y observó una tímida sonrisa por parte de ella.

-Draco… -incluso sólo pronunciar su nombre le costaba esfuerzo, podía sentirlo en su débil voz-. Conseguiste sacarme de allí -algunas lágrimas rozaban ya sus mejillas, el rubio le ayudó a incorporarse para sentarse en la cama.

- Shhhh, no hables te sentirás más débil.

Ella sólo pudo sonreír mirándole a los ojos, aquellos ojos grises que siempre le habían atraído, en los que siempre había visto reflejado todo el amor, la pasión y el deseo que le había profesado su marido durante todo el tiempo en el que habían estado juntos, incluso en estos últimos meses cuando habían estado separados por un plan cruel orquestado por el que creía su mejor amigo. Cerró los ojos pero los abrió a los poco segundos, no quería dejar de mirarle. Eso es lo que le había ofrecido su mejor amigo: unos pocos minutos para poder despedirse de las personas que más amaba en esa vida. Ella lo sabía, no había sido necesaria la confirmación del sanador, se estaba muriendo; aquella poción que le obligó a tomar estaba surgiendo efecto en su cuerpo y le estaba matando poco a poco.

- Los dos sabemos… -la mirada de Draco cada vez se ensombrecía más- que… no nos queda mucho tiempo.

- Hermione, no te atrevas a despedirte de mí -le dijo mirándole fijamente y con decisión-. No lo hagas, prometimos no despedirnos más después de la guerra, que siempre volveríamos el uno al otro, vuelve a mí, nena -se acercó hasta sus labios y los besó dulcemente. Al separarse ambos tenían lágrimas en los ojos-. No me dejes.

- Sabes que no puedo prometértelo, no ahora -alzó su mano para acariciarlo suavemente, retirando una lágrima de la mejilla, pocas veces lo había visto llorar, mordió su labio.

Recordó el día que lo encontró en la casa de Sirius, en uno de los tantos cuartos vacíos. Hacía poco más de una semana que había comenzado a ayudar a la Orden y ser un agente doble. Tenía la mirada perdida en el árbol genealógico de los Black y acariciaba suavemente la imagen de su madre mientras una lágrima traicionera se escapaba de sus ojos, era la primera vez que lo veía llorar, el gran Draco Malfoy estaba allí hundido con miedo a que su madre fuera asesinada por Voldemort e incluso por su propio padre. Así lo expresó en la primera reunión de la Orden, se unía a ellos para salvarla, allí fue donde él mismo, mirándola directamente a los ojos, le pidió perdón por todo lo sucedido en Hogwarts.

El ex Slytherin bajó la mirada derrotado, pero ella levantó su mentón para que la mirara

- ¿Recuerdas la semana después de unirte a la Orden?, te encontré en la sala del árbol genealógico de Sirius -él comenzó a observarla, mientras ella terminaba de limpiar sus lágrimas-. No quise molestarte.

- ¿Me espiaste, Hermione? -ella le sonrió y pudo ver cómo con esa sonrisa la cara de su esposa se iluminaba.

- Si -agarró fuertemente la mano del chico-. Lo siento no debí hacerlo, pero después de tu perdón, me sentía tan intrigada con tu nueva actitud… -vio como alzaba una ceja y su boca se transformo en una media sonrisa-. Después de verte allí y ver que no eras el idiota que había conocido en el colegio y que por fin habías madurado… -observó la cara de su marido había pasado de sonreír a fruncir el ceño, soltó una carcajada amaba esos gestos en él-. Siempre he pensado que fue allí donde realmente me enamore de ti -su cara cambió a una de tristeza-. Hemos sido tan felices y nunca he dejado de amarte, porque lo eres todo para mí.

Sólo pudo acercarse a ella y besarla, sentir sus labios entre los suyos acariciándolos. A pesar de que se sentía débil respondió al beso con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo se lo permitía. Un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió, se separaron lentamente mirándose.

Pansy entró con Irene en sus brazos. El rubio se acercó a ellas y cogió a la niña, la llevó hasta la cama de Hermione.

- Mami -la niña fue a lanzarse a los brazos de su madre pero Draco la retuvo.

- Princesa tienes que tener cuidado, mamá está malita -miró a su papá y asintió. Con cuidado la sentó en la cama mientras Draco se situaba en el borde de la misma. Pansy se quedó un poco alejada de ellos.

- ¡Hola cariño! -se acercó y la beso en la frente mientras la inclinaba sobre su pecho y acariciaba su pelo rizado. No pudo contenerse y miró a Draco mientras las lágrimas inundaban su rostro: despedirse de su pequeña iba a ser lo más difícil de su vida. El rubio bajo la mirada apenado.

Sabía que la dejaba en buenas manos, tenía a su padre, su abuela, Pansy, Blaise…. No podía pensar más en ello. ¡Sentía tanta rabia en su interior! Era su princesa, quería verla crecer, quería estar con Draco y vivir la vida que tantas veces habían planeado. Esa rabia que estaba en lo mas profundo de su ser se estaba convirtiendo en odio hacia Ron. ¿Por qué se había ensañado así con su familia? Él podría haber encontrado a cualquier mujer que lo amara, no era la indicada y siempre lo había sabido desde que rompieron, incluso en aquella relación tormentosa que no llegó a nada, solo a hacerse daño.

Cerró sus ojos, no podía soportar la idea de no ver más a su bebé. Alzó su mirada y vio a su pequeña y a su marido, ese odio iba transformándose en dolor por perderlos.

Faltaba poco tiempo, no debía pensar en todos esos sentimientos negativos que la inundaban, no quería que el último recuerdo que iba a dejarles fuese ese.

- La abuelita y papi me dijeron que te habías ido de viaje -levantó su cabeza para mirar a la castaña y ella le sonrió-. ¿Por qué no te despediste de mí?

Esta vez sin el agarre de su papa se arrojo a los brazos de su madre y ella la recibió mientras cerraba sus ojos, siempre seria su pequeño bebe, aunque creciera siempre recordaría la sensación que sintió cuando por fin la tuvo entre sus brazos la primera vez, cuando la sintió respirar sobre su pecho y abrió aquellos ojos tan grises como los de su padre. La felicidad que la embargó el día que se enteró de que Draco y ella iban a ser papas, habían creado una vida por ese amor que se profesaban.

- Te quiero, mami -lágrimas traicioneras escaparon por las mejillas de Hermione.

Draco se giró mirando a su amiga que también lloraba en silencio en aquel rincón de la habitación. Respiró profundamente y volvió a mirar a las dos personas más importantes de su vida.

- Yo también te quiero princesa, más que a mi propia vida -le estaba susurrando a su oído-. Tienes que prometerme algo -en ese momento la niña se separó y miró sus ojos, frunció el ceño extrañada, veía cómo su madre estaba llorando- vas a cuidar de papá ¿verdad amor? -en ese momento la rubia giró hacia su padre que intentó sonreírla-. Mamá tiene que irse.

- No quiero que te vayas -volvió a mirarla a los ojos y observó como se empezaban a humedecer-. ¿Cuántos días?

Hermione sólo pudo morder su labio inferior para impedir llorar en ese momento y la acercó a ella para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Se acercó a su oído-. ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre los abuelitos? Sobre donde están y que no pueden volver.

- Yo no quiero que te vayas allí con ellos -le dijo separándose de ella y negando con su cabecita-. Quiero que te quedes aquí.

- Cuéntame la historia, princesa -le dijo sonriéndole.

- Hay un momento en que los abuelitos no podían seguir con nosotros y tenían que irse a un lugar muy bonito -la niña la miró mientras contaba la historia que ella misma le había contado hacía un año, cuando le preguntó por qué nunca había conocido a sus otros abuelos pues la niña solo conocía a Narcisa. Sus padres habían muerto durante la guerra y Lucius en la batalla final- donde viven felices con otras personas que también han tenido que irse de aquí y que ellos nos cuidan desde allí, pero después de irse no podrán volver -terminó y miró a su madre asustada.

- Irene… -contuvo un sollozo- Mamá se tiene que ir con los abuelitos -los ojos de la pequeña comenzaron a humedecerse pero no lloraba solo veía fijamente a su madre.

En ese momento Pansy tuvo que voltearse para que la niña no la viera llorando, mientras Draco se apoyo contra la pared más cercana y toda la realidad cayó sobre sus hombros: ¿Cómo diablos iba a criar a su hija solo? Sin Hermione no podría hacerlo.

Irene comprendió entonces que si su mamá se iba no podría volver, por eso todos estaban tan tristes, acercó su mano hacia la cara de su madre mientras la acariciaba.

- Pero… entonces no podré verte mami -la castaña agarró la mano de su hija y la besó-. Tú me dijiste que no podríamos volver a ver a los abuelitos -la niña la abrazó de nuevo-. ¿No podré volver a verte? -aferró a su hija en ese abrazo mientras le decía en su oído.

- Desde donde estoy siempre te observaré y te protegeré -la separó de su abrazo-. Tienes que ser muy valiente Irene, por mí -miró hacia Draco- y por papá, sabes que el te ama.

En ese momento las lágrimas si escaparon de los ojos de la niña.

- ¡No quiero que te vayas mamá! ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo? Papá y yo te necesitamos.

Lo dijo tan deprisa mientras lloraba. Respiró hondo dándose fuerzas al ver a su bebé así, todo era tan difícil, decirle a su pequeña que no la vería crecer, sonreír, llorar cuando se hiciera daño y estar ahí para consolarla, hablar con ella cuando un chico le gustara, estar ahí cuando le rompieran el corazón, apoyarla cuando su marido no la dejara salir con chicos… mimarla cuando sintiera celos de sus hermanos, había hablado tantas veces con Draco para darle hermanitos pronto a Irene… se lo iba a perder todo, sin más se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente mientras lloraba desconsoladamente sin poder controlarse. De repente sintió un calor en su espalda y al abrir sus ojos vio a Draco que las estaba abrazando a ambas sentado en su cama, los tres estaban abrazados mientras las lágrimas caían por sus rostros.

- Siempre estaré con vosotros -susurró Hermione contra el hombro de la niña-. Prométeme que serás valiente -la separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Draco se quedó a su lado dándole fuerzas, sentía su brazo detrás de su espalda, le miró agradeciéndoselo lo necesitaba- y cuidaras de papá.

La niña la miró llorando, después de unos segundos asintió.

- ¿Cómo cuando había un monstruo en mi armario?

Hermione la abrazó más fuerte, mientras recordaba como dos años atrás iba todos los días a su cuarto pidiendo dormir con ellos porque había un monstruo en su armario. Su padre le había dicho que tenía que ser valiente, abrió el armario y le mostró que allí no había nada, la niña los miró a ambos y les dijo que esa noche se iba a quedar a dormir sola, que iba a ser valiente como sus papás y ahora se lo estaba volviendo a prometer.

- Como ese día, amor -susurró Draco acariciando su mejilla detrás del hombro de su esposa-. Ambos seremos valientes.

La niña los miró a los dos y asintió abrazando de nuevo a su madre con fuerza mientras Hermione sentía como temblaba en sus brazos. Abrió los ojos fijándose en Pansy, esta le devolvió la mirada. La morena asintió, sabia lo que le quería decir con aquella mirada: que cuidara de ellos. Hermione no sabía si Draco podría salir de todo después de que ella se fuera, pero tenía a sus amigos, a su madre, pero por encima de todas las cosas estaba Irene, iba a salir adelante por ella, lo sabía.

Sintió como en esos momentos el rubio acariciaba su cuello y le daba un beso en la mejilla, iba a echar de menos esas muestras de cariño por parte de él, la gente pensaba que era una persona fría, pero ella sabía cómo era en la intimidad con ella y su hija, te hacía sentir la mujer más especial del planeta. Giró su cabeza para mirarlo, él le devolvió la mirada. Cerró sus ojos antes de volver a ver esa mirada gris, se acercó a sus labios y lo besó, no se entretuvo mucho con el beso pues poco después se acercó a su oído para hablarle en un susurro.

- Llévate a Irene, no creo que pueda soportarlo más, además no quiero que este cuando… -él sólo asintió no dejándola continuar. La castaña apretó con mas fuerza a su pequeña mientras besaba sus suaves rizos, poco a poco la separo de ella-. Te amo, no lo olvides nuca -la niña la miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Yo también te quiero, mami -en ese momento su amiga Pansy se acercó hasta ella mientras que Draco cogía a su hija, la niña se apretó fuertemente al cuello de su padre mientras lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas.

Pansy se acercó hasta su amiga y la abrazó.

- Cuida de ellos, Pansy. No los dejes hundirse -le susurró para que Draco no pudiera oírlas.

- Te lo prometo -ambas se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, unos años atrás hubiera sido imposible que la gente y ellas misma creyeran que podrían haber tenido una amistad tan sólida como la que tenían, pero tampoco nadie hubiera imaginado que la amiga de Harry Potter se casaría con Draco Malfoy.

- Despídeme de Blaise y dile a Alex que su tía le quiere muchísimo -la morena asintió llorando-. Ojala sí que acaben juntos Irene y Alex -Pansy sonrió, volvió a abrazarla y se fue alejando de ella mientras ambas lloraban, se giró hacia Draco y lo abrazó para después sostener a Irene en sus brazos, sin mirar atrás fue hacia la puerta y salió con la niña en brazos.

Esa fue la última imagen que tuvo Hermione de su hija. Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse, estalló en lágrimas, su llanto fue incontrolable, había tratado de contenerse todo lo posible. En ese momento sintió como su marido la abrazaba intentando consolarla, pasaron así varios minutos hasta que consiguió tranquilizarse, poco después se separaron para mirarse, el rubio no lo resistió y apresó sus labios besándola apasionadamente, ella le correspondió, podría ser su último beso.

Sintió un sabor salado en sus boca mientras la besaba, las lágrimas de Draco estaban cayendo por sus rostro para acabar allí, Hermione puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de su marido y lo separó lentamente, sus ojos eran cristalinos debido a las lágrimas por lo que su iris grisáceo se veía con mucha mas intensidad, nunca en toda su vida junto a él se había cansado de mirar esos preciosos ojos.

- Perdóname -ella le miró extrañada.

- ¿Por qué debería perdonarte?

- Por no haber creído en ti, por haber creído la triquiñuela de Weasley -en ese momento llegaron a su cabeza todas las imágenes que había visto en el pensadero, como esa maldita comadreja lo había planeado todo-. Ha conseguido su objetivo: separarnos para siempre.

Ella comenzó a negar con su cabeza.

- Nada de eso Draco, nunca va a conseguir separarnos porque, aunque yo me vaya, siempre voy a estar contigo y con Irene, justo aquí -posó su mano en el pecho de su marido en el lado donde se situaba el corazón. Él bajó su mirada al sentir la mano de ella y después volvió a mirarla-. No tienes que pedirme perdón. Como tú has dicho, todo ha sido obra de él -ni siquiera quería pronunciar su nombre, para ella Ronald Weasley había muerto en el mismo momento que apareció por la puerta de su casa para secuestrarla-. Tienes que seguir adelante.

- Sin ti no podré.

- Claro que podrás -acarició su mejilla suavemente, el rubio no era capaz de alzar la mirada-. Tienes a Irene, lo harás por ella -por fin levantó sus ojos para mirarla- es tu princesita -él sonrió tristemente.

- Te amo tanto que fui un tonto en desperdiciar las últimas semanas por creer algo que nunca sucedió -cerró los ojos enfadado.

- Shhh…no debemos pensar en ello -cogió su cara con ambas manos, él fijó su vista en ella de nuevo-. Draco, debes encontrar a alguien que te haga feliz -vio como él negaba y se iba apartando de ella-. Escúchame, no quiero que estes solo y te hundas.

- No estaré solo, tu lo has dicho tengo a Irene.

- Lo sé, pero no es a eso a lo que me refiero… -hizo una pausa iba a seguir hablando pero la interrumpió.

- Hermione, no sigas -ella bajó su mirada, ahora fue el turno del rubio para alzarle el mentón-. No habrá mujer en la tierra a la que ame más que a ti -se acercó y la besó.

- Lo sé, pero Irene necesita a alguien y tú también -le abrazó mientras él le correspondió al abrazo-. Prométeme que lo intentarás, que yo no seré un fantasma del pasado que te impida seguir adelante -sentía cómo temblaba en su abrazo-. Prométemelo, Draco -sintió como el asentía en su hombro, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la castaña-. Te amo, recuérdalo siempre.

Sólo aspiró el olor de su pelo mientras la seguía abrazando con toda la fuerza de su alma, iba a peder a la mujer que más había querido en la vida, ella que le había hecho ser feliz desde que comenzaron esa relación, la que le había apoyado en sus momentos más difíciles, siempre había estado allí y ahora se marchaba dejándole solo.

Sintió como ella ya no le respondía al abrazo, ya no sentía su respiración en su nuca, separó el abrazo que los unía y miró su rostro, sus ojos estaban totalmente cerrados.

- Hermione -la llamó mientras la zarandeaba-. Hermione, despierta -las lágrimas corrían por su rostro-. Nena no me dejes, venga despierta -su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, mientras negaba con la cabeza-. ¡No! ¡No! ¡HERMIONE! -el grito desesperado se escuchó por todo San Mungo. Pansy estaba al final del pasillo, abrazó fuertemente a Irene mientras cerraba los ojos, su amiga se había ido para siempre.

….

Un funcionario de Azkaban seguido por tres aurores se dispuso a entrar en la celda de Ronald Weasley, faltaban diez minutos para que el dementor le diera el beso. Apuntó con su varita hacia la cerradura y esta se abrió al instante. Al entrar no encontraron al apresado por ningún rincón de la pequeña celda, era improbable que se hubiera escapado, la seguridad de Azkaban después de la caída del señor tenebroso se había duplicado hasta tal punto que ni una pequeña rata podría salir de allí.

El ruido de algo balanceándose les hizo mirara para arriba hacia el techo de la celda y entonces vieron al encarcelado.

Ronald Weasley se había ahorcado con sus propias ropas de cama en aquella celda, sabía que su gran amor no sobreviviría después de aquella poción, por lo que había preferido suicidarse a vivir sin alma por el resto de su vida. Mientras colgaba su cuello de las sabanas pensó que pronto se reuniría con ella en la otra vida. Lo que no sabía era que en esa otra vida el no iría al mismo lugar que la castaña, nunca le había pertenecido ni en esa vida que dejaba ni a la que llegaba, pues Hermione Granger siempre fue de otro hombre.

…

Los sanadores entraron en la habitación y se encontraron al rubio abrazando a su esposa inerte, mientras este lloraba desconsoladamente. Se acercaron hasta él.

- Señor Malfoy, será mejor que salga a despejarse -Draco los miró con furia, querían separarlo de ella, no lo iba a permitir.

- Lárguense de aquí, no quiero que nadie entre, déjenme solo -gritó enfurecido. Volvió a posar sus ojos en su esposa pero esta no le devolvían la mirada, sólo pudo ver sus ojos cerrados-. No me separaran de ella.

- Draco -era la voz de Blaise la que le llamaba. Se acercó hasta él con cautela-. Irene está esperándote fuera -Draco dejó de mirar a la castaña para mirar a su amigo-. Está bastante asustada y creo que necesita a su padre.

El rubio fue consciente de que no podía dejar a Irene, se lo había prometido a ella. Volvió a mirarla y se acercó para depositar un suave beso en sus labios, los sintió fríos, ya no había calidez en ellos, nunca más esos labios le responderían, no volvería a sentir su calor, nunca más volvería a ver sus ojos color chocolate… Varias lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, se separó lentamente de ella y sintió cómo su amigo lo abrazaba dándole ánimos.

- Se ha ido, Blaise. Me ha dejado -Zabini no tuvo palabras de consuelo para animarlo. Se había quedado tan anonadado cuando llegó al hospital y se encontró a su mujer llorando con Irene… Nunca pensó que esa mujer tan fuerte que había conseguido enamorar a Draco les dejara así. Miró por encima del hombro del rubio a la chica que se encontraba tumbada en aquella cama, no se podía imaginar lo que estaba pasando su amigo, si Pansy faltara se volvería loco. Draco se separó de él y miró por última vez hacia su esposa, después salió de aquella habitación dejando a los sanadores con ella.

Blaise se acercó hasta la cama de su amiga.

- Siento mucho no haberme despedido de ti. Adiós, Hermione -siguió los pasos del rubio y salió de allí.

Al salir, Draco sólo pudo apoyarse en una pared mientras caía hasta el suelo para sentarse, pero de pronto sintió unos pequeños brazos que le rodeaban, su hija se había escapado de los brazos de Pansy al verlo y corrió hasta su padre para abrazarlo, sólo pudo recibirla y aspirar su aroma para tranquilizarse delante de ella.

- ¿Mami se ha ido con los abuelitos? -la miró y sólo pudo asentir-. Vamos a ser valientes, ¿verdad? Se lo dijimos a mamá.

- Si cariño, vamos a ser valientes -besó la mejilla de su hija y se levantó con ella en brazos.

- Draco, siento tanto no haber esta aquí antes… -levantó la mirada y vio a su madre-. Pansy me avisó pero cuando llegué ya era demasiado tarde -no esperó respuesta de él, sólo lo abrazó con Irene entre ellos-. Estaré aquí siempre.

…

Su hija estaba sentada en sus rodillas, observó como ella estaba mirando hacía delante donde se encontraba la tumba de su madre. Alguien estaba diciendo unas palabras sobre ella pero él no atendía a nada de lo que se dijera allí, ayer se encontraba hablando con ella y hoy simplemente no estaba allí.

Su madre no había querido que la niña fuera al funeral de Hermione pero el rubio se negó puesto que, sabía que a pesar de su corta edad, Irene quería despedirse a su manera de su madre. Por eso llevaba en la mano una rosa blanca, la favorita de Hermione. No apartaba la vista de aquel féretro blanco donde descansaba ella, sabía que estaba rodeado de mucha gente que le quiso dar el último adiós a su esposa pero él solo sentía a su hija; estaba impresionado por cómo la niña, después de despedirse de su madre, apenas había llorado y allí se encontraba tocando la rosa entre sus manos pero sin lágrimas en sus ojos. Quizá su hija podría ser más valiente de lo que él llegaría a serlo jamás. Besó sus cabellos cuando sintió que la persona que estaba hablando se había callado, entonces lo miró, era Potter el que había dicho algunas palabras para despedirla, pues él simplemente no había podido hacerlo.

Los Potters había venido desde Estados Unidos nada más enterarse de la noticia. La pelirroja le había pedido tantas veces perdón por lo que había hecho su hermano que comenzaba a no querer acercarse a ella mucho pues no quería odiar a aquella familia por culpa de la comadreja. Aquella mañana se había enterado que se suicidó antes de que Hermione muriera, la ira le reconcomía por dentro, debía haber sufrido el beso y vivir sin alma el resto de su vida.

Allí también estaban todos los Weasley al completo apoyándolo, habían mostrado todo su dolor y pésame hacía Draco por lo que había sucedido. La más disgustada era la señora Weasley que todavía no podía creer que su hijo pequeño hubiera hecho aquella atrocidad. Había oído que el funeral de ese bastardo sería unas pocas horas después, ni siquiera eso debía tener, tirarlo a un basurero seria lo más correcto. Negó con la cabeza quitándose todos esos pensamientos de encima, en esos momentos sintió la mano de su madre apoyada en su antebrazo, la miró y observó a su alrededor: la gente comenzaba a irse del lugar, todo había terminado. Vio a muchos compañeros del trabajo de la castaña, a miembros del Ministerio, a compañeros de Hogwarts… su chica siempre había sido tan querida que en esos momentos contemplaba que todo el mundo la echaría de menos.

Se levantó con su hija en brazos y llegaron hasta la tumba. Su pequeña, después de besar la flor, sólo dejo caer la rosa hacia el fondo donde se encontraba ella, sintió como le abrazaba y esa vez si las lágrimas escaparon de los preciosos ojos de Irene: era consciente de que nunca volvería ver a su madre.

Estuvieron un rato abrazados, miró a su madre que estaba a su lado, al igual que Pansy y Blaise.

- Madre -ella miró a su hijo- llévate a Irene -sintió como la niña se afianzaba más a su cuello. El rubio la separó un poco-. Cariño, tienes que irte con la abuela, ¿vale? -la niña negó con la cabeza-. Te prometo que iré a recogerte mañana -ambos se miraron a los ojos. Después de hacer un mohín con sus labios, Irene asintió. Besó a su hija en la frente, para pasarla de sus brazos a los de su madre.

Narcisa lo miró con disgusto.

- Draco, no deberías estar solo en estos momentos -ni siquiera la miró, sostenía su mirada sobre la tumba de Hermione.

- Lo necesito, aunque sea solo por esta noche -Narcisa se acercó a él y besó su mejilla.

- Si mañana a primera hora no estas en casa a por Irene yo misma iré y te sacaré de donde te escondas -le susurró a su hijo. Este sonrió de medio lado, sabía que su madre no le dejaría hundirse pero quería estar unas horas solo, sin nadie, y asimilar que ella se había ido para siempre. Sintió cómo alguien lo golpeaba en la espalda suavemente y otros labios en su rostro más un abrazo que lo rodeaban: Pansy y Blaise también habían aceptado su decisión de estar solo por lo menos esa noche.

Los sintió alejarse, giró para verlos marchar, observó cómo se habían reunido con los Potters y después de mirar hacia donde se encontraba él, asintieron y se marcharon con ellos. Blaise le había dicho unas horas atrás que pensaban trasladarse de nuevo a Londres. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, la pequeña de los Weasley quería estar con su madre y no dejarla sola en esos difíciles momentos.

Dejó todos esos pensamientos atrás y dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacía donde se encontraba ella, entonces allí solo se arrodilló, observó la rosa que su princesa había arrojado al fondo, las lágrimas retenidas durante todo el funeral comenzaron a salir, agarró con fuerza la tierra entre sus manos.

- Intentaré seguir adelante -fue levantándose y metió sus manos en el bolsillo- pero no sé si lo conseguiré, me haces mucha falta, apenas un día hace que me has dejado y estoy perdido, nunca habrá alguien que ame más que a ti -miró hacia el cielo-. Te amo.

Con esas últimas palabras y con todo el dolor que albergaba su corazón comenzó a alejarse de allí, no sabía que le esperaría a partir de ahora, tan solo esperaba que donde quiera que ella se encontrara le diera las fuerzas necesarias para continuar.

En el sitio donde reposaba el cuerpo de Hermione comenzó a aparecer una preciosa piedra de color perla con su nombre escrito seguido por la frase "Siempre seguirás aquí a pesar de que ya no te encontremos entre nosotros".

….

**Bueno ¿que os ha parecido?, se que queréis matarme pero esto tenía que pasar, sorry.**

**Quiero agradecer muy especialmente a ****betzacosta****, por guiarme en este capitulo y ayudarme tanto a escribirlo, así como a darme ideas, sabes que te estoy muy agradecida y por favor pasar por sus historias son realmente buenas. ¡GRACIAS!**

**Gracias también a mi quería Inés por revisar el capitulo, te quiero Cu. **

**: Ya sabes lo que ha dicho Hermione, espero que no me mates, juu.**

**mariapotter2002****: Me alegro que te este gustando el Fic, y si la verdad que va a ser demasiado corto pero no daba para más la historia, lo siento. Tengo una de mas de 30 capítulos, no se si te la habrás leído se titula ALIAS, besitos.**

**lUnA-sEl:**** Me alegro que me hayas comentado y que sigas la historia, gracias ya me dirás de este capitulo****.**

**Lobina:**** Espero que después de esto quieras seguir leyendo al historia, besitos.**

**LocaDr:**** Muchas gracias por comentar, la verdad que yo ya me había leído bastantes fics de Ron de malo, jeje pero el mío creo que es demasiado sádico será porque el personaje de Ron nunca me ha llamado la atención, jeje. Espero que sigas comentando.**

**Dashamalfoy: ****Gracias por comentarme, besitos.**

**Serena Princesita Hale:**** Espero que este haya sido un poco más largo que el anterior, jeje. Si no te preocupes cuando termine este seguiré con Closer pero ahora trabajando me es imposible actualizar los dos así que prefiero terminar Vuelve a Mi y seguir luego con Closer, gracias por preguntar****.**

**Amia Snape:**** Lo siento pero Severus no va a salir en este Fic, tengo otro llamado Alias en el que sale bastante, si quieres puedes pasarte y leerlo ;), besitos y gracias por comentar.**

**alastor82:**** He estado pensando mucho en ti mientras lo escribía y sabia que vas a venir a Badajoz para matarme, juu. Tenía que pasar, lo siento.**

**blackmoon43:**** Lo siento tenía que morir, es así como debía ser, pero espero que sigas leyéndolo ****, gracias por comentar.**

**Betzacosta****: Y ya nos e que decirte, muchas gracias por todo, yo se que tu hace días te lo has leído, pero espero tu comentario y seguir hablando por msn **** eres genial.**

**Sabaana****: Si todas odiando a Ron aquí, pobre Draco si que lo ha pasado mal en este fic, pero debía ser así.**

**Pues nada más muchísimas gracias por comentar espero que más gente se anime y comente, no os diré exactamente cuando actualizaré, por que ni yo misma se cuando tendré tiempo para escribir, pero prometo no tardarme mucho.**

**Besitos a todas**

**Se os quiere**

**Xao. **


	13. Dulces Recuerdos

**¡Hola!**

**Volví por fin, esta vez no me tarde tanto como la otra, jeje pero aun así perdonarme por el retaso, la verdad que este capitulo me salió solo en dos días conseguí escribirlo.**

**Bueno antes que nada deciros que el fic todavía no se ha acabado como mucho queda un capítulo más y el epilogo, mucha gente se pensó con la muerte de Hermione que se había terminado pero no.**

**Perdonad por haberla matado pero eso tenía que pasar, creedme yo también llore escribiendo ese capitulo además que creo que fue el que más me costo terminar, veremos que nos deparan estos capítulos que quedan.**

**Muchísimas gracias a mí querida**** betzacosta**** por su ayuda con el capítulo y a mi ****Inés**** por revisarlo.**

**Por cierto si os gustan las historias Bella y Edward pasaros por INFILTRADOS, que estoy escribiendo es la adaptación de Alias al mundo de Twilight.**

**Sin más os dejo que lo leáis **

**Nos vemos abajo.**

**Capitulo 12: Dulces Recuerdos**

Una botella casi vacía se encontraba encima de la mesa del salón, mientras un rubio bebía de un vaso que se encontraba en sus manos. Tenía los ojos rojos y aguados, en su otra mano sostenía un retrato con una foto en movimiento de su boda.

Hermione se veía sonriente, él la abrazaba por la cintura y besaba su mejilla para después mirar hacia la cámara, se había ido y él no podía hacerse a la idea de no estar con ella, de no volverla a ver nunca… Aquella casa ya no oiría su risa, en esos momentos un recuerdo vino a su mente.

….

_La llevaba con una cinta de seda atada a sus ojos para que no viera nada, mientras él simplemente la guiaba hacia la puerta de aquella casa que había comprado poco después de la guerra y donde comenzarían a vivir en menos de un mes cuando se casaran._

_- Draco, nos acabamos de aparecer y no sé dónde estoy -sonrió y empezó a alzar las manos para quitarse la cinta pero él no se lo permitió-. ¿Dónde me llevas? –esperó a la respuesta de su prometido._

_- Tranquila ya pronto lo sabrás –ella suspiró y dejó caer sus hombros, no sabía que sorpresa le había preparado Draco simplemente llegó a casa de sus padres y la sacó de allí ya con los ojos tapados, le costó convencerla pero se le veía tan ilusionado por que no viera nada que Hermione aceptó taparse los ojos._

_Se pararon y sitió cómo abría una puerta, después las manos del rubio subieron hasta el nudo de la cinta y comenzaron a desabrocharlo, él apoyó su barbilla sobre el hombro de ella y le susurró en su oído._

_- Espero que te guste –Hermione simplemente abrió los ojos y le costó un poco distinguir dónde se encontraba, la luz le cegaba. Cuando comenzó a visualizar donde estaba vio en frente de ella una casa hermosa de dos plantas con un inmenso jardín, Draco seguía apoyado en su hombro-. Di algo._

_No podía decir nada, estaba maravillada ¿esa sería su casa?, se giró hacia él y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, después guió sus labios a los suyos y le besó._

_- Es hermosa Draco, la casa que siempre he querido tener –observó por encima del hombro del rubio una puerta de metal que seria la que había oído abrir antes de entrar a su jardín-. Me prometiste una noche en Grimmauld Place que harías realidad mi sueño de tener una casa con jardín. Te quiero –volvió a besarle._

_- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a verla? –ella simplemente le sonrió y cogió su mano para entrar juntos a su hogar._

_Vio todos los rincones de aquella casa, incluso algunas habitaciones estaban amuebladas, claro que Draco propuso que si no le gustaban los muebles podría cambiarlos por los que quisiera, llegaron al salón y ella se sentó en el sofá que había allí._

_- Es preciosa, no puedo esperar para venirme a vivir aquí –sintió como su prometido se sentaba a su lado y se acercaba para dejar un suave beso en su cuello._

_- Me alegro que te guste tanto –ella se giró para mirarle y en ese momento el se acercó para besar sus labios, la castaña se relajó en sus brazos y poco a poco fue sentándose a horcajadas en las piernas de Draco-. Dime, ¿qué te parece si estrenamos este sofá?_

_Ella soltó una carcajada- Eres único, Draco._

_- ¿Acaso lo dudabas? –Volvió a sonreír mientras negaba con su cabeza-. ¿Qué me dice futura señora Malfoy? –sonrió mientras se acercó a sus labios y la besó con pasión sintió la legua de ella en la suya, le encantaba que fuera tan pasional y decidida, sintió como ella buscaba fricción contra su ya prominente erección, sonrió para si mismo-. Creo que esto es un si._

_Hermione volvió a reírse- Cállese señor Malfoy y continúe._

…

Sus ojos miraban al vacío recordando aquel momento, la primera vez que hicieron el amor en su casa, la risa de ella cuando le hacia cosquillas besando su vientre en aquel sofá donde ahora se encontraba sentado solo.

Mirando la foto de nuevo, en su mente se instaló la sensación de inmensa felicidad que le produjo ver a Hermione en aquella alfombra roja que la llevaba hasta él para convertirse en la señora Malfoy, nunca había visto una novia más hermosa que ella.

Una lágrima cayó en el marco de la fotografía y Draco lo dejo caer al suelo mientras se recostaba en aquel sofá, miles de recuerdos pasaban por su mente y en todos ella era la protagonista, cerró los ojos y parecía que todavía la veía llena de vida tumbada en aquella playa del caribe.

….

_Salió de la casa hotel que habían alquilado durante dos semanas en una isla del Caribe para su luna de miel y la vio medio tumbada en la arena cerca del agua, hacía poco más de una hora que había amanecido. Se acercó con cautela a ella._

_- ¿No le dije, señora Malfoy, que no iba a salir de la habitación en estas dos semanas? –ella se giró y le miró alzando su cabeza mientras negaba._

_- Llevamos dos días allí metidos necesitaba un poco de aire además, no me pienso perder las maravillas de esta isla –observó como él se sentaba detrás de ella y la acercaba para que apoyara su espalda en el pecho del rubio, besó suavemente su cuello y ella cerró sus ojos mientras el rubio la rodeaba con sus brazos-. Por fin tenemos paz –aspiro el aire y sintió el embriagador aroma de su esposo, sonaba tan raro eso, debía hacerse a la idea de que por fin se habían casado y estaba juntos sin nada que los separara._

_- Mi paz siempre has sido tú –al oír aquello abrió los ojos y se giró para besar los labios de Draco, él no se hizo esperar para contestarla, poco después se separaron y el rozo su nariz con la de ella-. ¿Te apetece un baño? –dijo señalándole la playa._

_- Si, iré a ponerme el bikini –el rubio se levantó y después extendió su mano para que ella la tomara e hiciera el mismo gesto pero no la permitió irse de su lado sino que afianzo su brazo a su cintura._

_- Vamos Hermione, en esta isla solo estamos tú y yo, no hace falta que te pongas nada –ella simplemente alzo una ceja, mientras Draco se separaba de su mujer y comenzaba a quitarse su camiseta y la dejaba caer en la arena, la castaña se llevo las manos a su boca y sonrió cuando vio como él se adentraba en el mar totalmente desnudo, cuando el agua le cubría hasta su cintura se giró y le hizo un gesto para que fuera con él._

_Hermione a pesar de saber que se encontraban solos miró hacia todos lados y comenzó a quitarse el vestido que traía, quito sus tirantes y lo dejo caer en al arena mientras resbalaban por sus piernas, después mientras se acercaba a la orilla se quitaba sus prendas interiores y tirándolas un poco lejos de la orilla para que no se mojaran y comenzó a entrar hacía el agua. Draco al verla sonrió de medio lado y la esperó hasta que estuvo junto a él, la tomó de la mano y la acercó, tomó con la otra mano su mentón y comenzó a besarla._

_Poco después se separaron._

_- ¿Sabes? tienes que volver a hacerme ese striptease, ha sido jodidamente sensual –ella se mordió el labio inferior._

_- Quizás en la noche._

_- Contaré los malditos segundos hasta esta noche –la castaña soltó una carcajada y se acercó para besarlo- te amo._

_- Yo también te amo, Draco_

…

"Te amo", esas dos simples palabras escuchadas de su boca eran el mejor regalo para Draco cada día del año, cómo anhelaba poder volverlas a oír. Abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir que parte del contenido de su vaso se había derramado por su brazo al recostarse en el sofá y entonces como había sucedido en todo lo que llevaba de noche, otro recuerdo vino a su mente.

…

_Había odio el sonido del agua correr, mientras se metía a escondidas en la habitación que tenía la castaña en Grimmauld Place, fue muy cuidadoso para que nadie le viera entrando allí, y entonces recordó sonriendo como tres semanas atrás ella había hecho lo mismo pero en su habitación, el juego que comenzaban a llevar era demasiado peligroso. Con sigilo llego hasta la puerta del baño, la abrió con cuidado y entró; la silueta de Hermione se percibía a través de las cortinas, sonrió y sin quitarse el pantalón del pijama que llevaba entró en la ducha._

_Hermione se estaba aclarando el cabello, al girarse para seguir haciéndolo su cuerpo se pego a la pared del susto, como pudo extendió su brazo hacia fuera de la ducha y cogió la toalla para cubrirse._

_- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –le preguntó enfadada mientra luchaba con su toalla para cubrirse._

_Draco sonrió sensualmente y se acercó a ella sintiendo como el chorro de agua caía en su pelo._

_- Lo mismo me pregunté yo el otro día en mi ducha –Hermione desvió la mirada e intento no sonreír pero no pudo hacerlo._

_- Aun así eso no te da derecho a entrar aquí sin pedir permiso –esta vez le miró y se mordió el labio inferior._

_- Mmm, y… ¿tú si pudiste entrar en mi ducha sin permiso? –llegó hasta ella y agarró su cadera sintiendo como la toalla se mojaba por el agua que caía de la ducha-. Creo que ahora estamos empatados –agarró la toalla de ella- y también creo que esto sobra entre nosotros._

_Hermione alzo los brazos hacia en cuello del chico y lo besó con pasión, no sabía que tenía ese rubio pero el estar así de cerca la descolocaba haciendo que perdiera los estribos y su cuerpo solo reaccionaba pegándose más al de él, sintió como la toalla se iba deslizando por su cuerpo, no sabía en que momento se había vuelto tan poco pudorosa que no le importaba que él la viera desnuda, tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire y la castaña llegó hasta el borde de sus pantalones ya mojados y comenzó a bajarlos._

_Draco gimió por aquel acto y se acercó a su oído para morder el lóbulo de Hermione, ella suspiro en respuesta._

_- ¿No crees que vas un poco rápido, Granger? –la chica le sonrió._

_- No soy yo la que se ha metido medio desnuda en una ducha que no es suya._

_Ambos rieron._

_- ¿Sabes? eso me suena, hace tres semanas creo recordar que alguien hizo lo mismo – Hermione se mordió el labio y lo besó mientras terminaba de bajar los pantalones de Draco, observó que no llevaba nada debajo de ellos y alzó la mirada para encontrar al rubio con una ceja alzada._

_- Eres increíble –se volvieron a besar._

_- ¡Hermione!, ¿estás ahí?_

_Dejaron de besarse al oír la voz de Ginny desde su cuarto, "Mierda" susurro la castaña mientras veía como Draco solo sonreía divertido._

_- ¿Ahora qué harás, Hermione? –sintió como ella le propino un codazo en las costillas, él se quejo de dolor- Eso es jugar sucio._

_- Shhh, te va oír –abrió sus ojos aterrorizada cuando observó como el rubio abría la boca para decir algo en alto, no se lo pensó dos veces y con sus manos la tapo-. Por favor pórtate bien –al ver la cara de ella asintió, retiro sus manos-. Ginny estoy en el baño ahora salgo._

_- Vale._

_Cogió otra toalla que había fuera y volviendo a mirar a Draco, fue saliendo de la ducha mientras se envolvía con ella. Él se quedó en la ducha y la vio salir hacia su habitación._

_- ¡Hola Ginny! –dijo un poco nerviosa._

_- Me pareció oír a alguien cuando entré –alzó el cuello intentando mirar hacia el baño._

_- Claro que no Ginny, estoy sola te lo habrás imaginado –la pelirroja la miró y asintió._

_- Hay una reunión en media hora en la cocina, por eso venia._

_- Bajaré en cuanto me vista –Ginny se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo pero antes de salir se giró y vio a su amiga sonriéndole–. ¿Querías algo más?_

_- Si ves a Malfoy ¿puedes avisarle? –ella sonrió tímidamente y asintió, sin más la pelirroja salió de allí, la castaña suspiró y en ese momento cierto rubio salió del baño con una toalla enrollada a su cintura._

_- ¿Crees que ha sospechado algo?_

_- Quizás –le miró con horror-. Vamos no seas tonta Hermione es la hermana de Weasley, seguro que no se entero de nada –se acercó a ella y la sujetó por la cintura._

_- Es de mis amigos de quién hablas –se soltó de su agarre y cruzó los brazos enfadada-. Será mejor que vayas a tu cuarto y te vistas, ya has oído, nos vamos a reunir._

_Se dio la vuelta para no mirarle, pero de pronto lo sintió detrás de ella, una mano sujeto su vientre y lo pego a su cuerpo._

_- He tenido que darme una ducha bien fría, por culpa de esa pelirroja – susurro en su oído mientras ella suspiraba–, así que creo que me he ganado el derecho de molestarme con ella –mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Hermione, esta cerró sus ojos, ¿cómo era posible que no se pudiera resistir a él?-. Me debes una –besó el cuello de la chica y salió de la habitación._

…

Sonrió al recordad cómo esa misma noche dieron riendas sueltas a su pasión y cómo al día siguiente la pelirroja por poco les volvió a pillar pues Hermione había sido demasiado cautelosa y cerró la puerta con un hechizo, por lo que esa mañana Draco se tuvo que esconder debajo de la cama hasta que Ginny se fue. Muchas veces discutieron sobre si debían decirle a la Orden sobre su relación y nunca se ponían de acuerdo por lo que estaban varias horas sin dirigirse la palabra incluso varios días como en la celebración de año nuevo donde ambos estuvieron apáticos durante toda la cena, a Hermione le preguntaron sus amigos si algo le pasaba pero ella solo negaba y no decía nada más. Él se sintió el más miserable del mundo, era una fecha especial y estaba enfadado con la persona que más quería, el recuerdo volvió a su mente.

….

_Después de la cena la vio salir del salón excusándose con que iba a ir al baño, pero el sospechaba que no era así , cuando tuvo oportunidad y nadie le prestó atención salió a buscarla, recorrió todas las habitaciones hasta que llegó a la biblioteca y la vio allí sentada en el suelo apoyada en una estantería llena de libros, su vestido era negro hasta sus rodillas solo atado a un hombro y pegado a su cintura, con unos preciosos zapatos de tacón que él mismo le había regalado semanas atrás cuando volvió de una misión. Cuando oyó que alguien entraba alzó su mirada, el rubio se percató de que había estado llorando, sin resistirlo más fue hasta ella, la levantó y abrazó con todas su fuerzas._

_- Perdóname Hermione –ella se abandonó al abrazo e inspiró su olor-. Fui un estúpido, no debería haberte dicho todas esas cosas –recordó como le echó en cara que no quería que todos supieran de su relación porque se avergonzaba de él, por ser un mortífago, ella simplemente no podía creer que le hubiera dicho eso, salió de la habitación del chico donde había pasado aquella noche y desde ese día no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra, desde aquella discusión habían pasado tres días, tres interminables días donde por testarudos no habían intentado arreglar las cosas y solo se habían mandado miradas furtivas._

_- Dime que me perdonas –ella se separó y solo asintió con su cabeza alzando sus ojos para mirarle, algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Draco alzó su mano y las limpió-. Siento haberte hecho llorar –observó como ella sonreía y acariciaba su rostro- creo que tienes razón y es mejor esperar a que todo termine para que lo sepan._

_- Nunca volvamos a pelearnos, no podría soportar estar otra vez así contigo._

_- Te lo prometo –Hermione al oír esas palabras se puso de puntillas para alcanzar los labios del rubio, ambos se fundieron en ese besó y oyeron como dos piso mas abajo todos estallaron en jubilo-. Feliz año, Hermione._

_- Feliz año, Draco –volvieron a besarse, después bajaron hasta donde se encontraban todos no sin antes soltarse de las manos para entrar._

…

En ese momento un vaso estalló en trozos contra la pared de aquel salón, la había fallado, le prometió que no se volverían a enfadar y él lo ignoro semanas atrás. Nunca desde aquel día habían vuelto a enfadarse, solo una vez sucedió y como consecuencia ella no estaba allí con él, se sentía tan culpable por todo, la vida ya no tenía sentido en aquel mundo, Hermione ya no estaría más para darle ánimos, apoyarlo en los momentos difíciles, los cuales habían sido muchos y en el que más la necesitaba ella simplemente no estaba.

….

_Se encontraba en su casa dando vueltas por el vestíbulo esperándola, esa noche se celebraría el primer aniversario del fin de la guerra y el recuerdo a todos los caídos en ella, si fuera por él esa noche se habría quedado encerrado en su casa sin salir de allí, todavía mucha gente le señalaba con el dedo por haber sido un mortifago, aunque quedó totalmente absuelto al saberse que había sido un agente doble al servicio de la Orden del Fénix, pero ella quería ir y reencontrarse con sus amigos y compañeros que ayudaron a ganar la guerra y no fue capaz de negarse, así que allí se veía vestido con su mejor tunica de gala. Unos zapatos comenzaron a sonar mientras alguien bajaba las escaleras por lo que alzó su mirada y allí la vio, estaba esplendida con ese vestido rojo palabra de honor que le llegaba hasta los pies y se amoldaba a su cuerpo mientras por detrás una parte del vestido formaba una pequeña cola, su pelo estaba suelto con suaves ondas y llevaba puesto los pendientes que él mismo le regalo al cumplir cinco meses de casados._

_Hermione sonrió mientras llegaba hasta su esposo, hacía ya ocho meses que se habían casado y esta era su primera aparición como matrimonio dentro de la comunidad mágica, sabía que a Draco no le hacía una especial ilusión ir por lo que diría la gente de él, pero para eso estaba ella para apoyarlo y no permitir que nadie le ofendiera, aunque sabía que como buen Slytherin podría arreglárselas solo._

_- Estás preciosa –ella sonrió y se acercó para besarlo._

_- Gracias y a mi me encanta como te queda la túnica de gala –acercó sus manos a las solapas de dicha túnica y se la arregló-, creo que deberías ponértela más a menudo -el rubio alzó su ceja._

_- Está demasiada juguetona hoy, Señora Malfoy._

_Simplemente le guiñó un ojo- Será mejor que nos vayamos si no llegaremos tarde._

_- Incluso no podríamos llegar y quedarnos aquí._

_- Draco –ella hizo un puchero- no seas niño, nadie va a decirte nada y menos en mi presencia, no se atreverán –el rió._

_- Si mi mujer sacará sus garras y los podrán en su lugar –ambos rieron, sintió como el rubio cogía su mano y la instaba a llegar hasta la puerta- será mejor que vayamos y terminemos con esto cuanto antes._

_Antes de salir por aquella puerta ella se giró y lo besó tiernamente._

_- Te amo y eso es lo que importa para ti y para mi, la gente me da igual –el rubio le devolvió el besó y poco después suspiro y salieron de allí._

_Al llegar a la gala observó como muchas personas los miraban, entonces sintió como Hermione le apretaba fuertemente la mano y él le devolvió el gesto girándose a ella y sonriéndole para mostrarle que se encontraba bien. _

_Poco después saludaron a Potter y la pequeña de los Weasley que se habían comprometido hacía pocos meses, en un principio les costó aceptar lo de ellos dos, ahora simplemente se soportaban por el bien de Hermione, aunque poco a poco iban llevándose mejor, su ánimo se acrecentó cuando vio a lo lejos como una pareja se acercaba._

_- Pansy –besó en la mejilla a la chica y observó como Hermione la abrazaba, después saludó a su mejor amigo-, vaya creí que no vendríais, ¿no estabais en Nueva Zelanda?_

_- Si, pero decidimos venir para no dejarte solo con toda esta gente –Blaise le sonrió- además creo que después de casi un año viajando por el mundo necesitábamos un descanso._

_-Hermione mira –Pansy alzo su mano izquierda y enseño un anillo que se encontraba en su dedo anular._

_-¿Os vais a casar? –pregunto la castaña emocionada._

_Blaise y Pansy se miraron y sonrieron- En realidad ya nos hemos casado – observaron como tanto Draco y Hermione los miraron impresionados- nos casamos hace tres semanas en las Bahamas._

_- ¿Por qué no nos dijisteis nada? –La castaña les miro entristecida- me hubiera encantado estar con vosotros._

_- Perdóname Hermione fue todo tan precipitado… –los miro y sonrió._

_- Está bien –se acercó a ellos y los felicitó abrazándolos- pero tendremos que celebrar una fiesta por el matrimonio, sino no os perdonaré –los recién casados asintieron sonriendo para después recibir la felicitación de Draco que todavía se encontraba anonadado._

_Estuvieron hablando mucho rato después de la sorpresa, observó cómo su esposa miraba hacia un lugar determinado de aquel salón, lo vio a lo lejos: Weasley se encontraba observándoles apoyado en una pared cerca de la mesa de las bebidas, su esposa lo sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa._

_- Ve a saludarlo -en ese momento la castaña lo miro- se que no lleva bien lo nuestro pero eres su amiga, a ti puede verte al que no soporta es a mi –sintió como Hermione se acercaba a él y lo besaba._

_-Te quiero._

_- Si tardas más de la cuenta iré a buscarte –ella le sonrió y volvió a besarle, después la vio irse hasta donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, vio como lo saludaban y hablaban después de unos minutos el rostro de su esposa pasó de estar sonriendo a la más absoluta tristeza por lo que no se lo pensó dos veces y fue a por ella._

_- Lamento que pienses eso Ron -escuchó mientras se acercaba- pero Draco nunca fue un mortifago y tú lo sabes, ayudó mucho a la Orden y arriesgó su vida infinidad de veces._

_- Si era todo un héroe Hermione, que a la más minima oportunidad que tuvo le dejaste que se metiera en tu cama –acudió al lado de su esposa lo más rápido que pudo pero ella ya le había abofeteado la cara._

_- Pensé que ya habías madurado pero veo que sigues siendo el de siempre –se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero unos brazos la sujetaron abrazándola, ella alzó su mirada y vio a su esposo._

_- Weasley –le llamó sobre el hombro de su esposa- la próxima vez que ofendas a mi esposa te las verás conmigo –el pelirrojo le miró con odio mientras su manos seguían en el sitio donde Hermione le había golpeado, enfurecido se marcho de allí-. ¿Estás bien?_

_La castaña asintió- Me duele tanto que aun me siga viendo como una traidora._

_Draco la abrazó más fuerte- No eres una traidora, simplemente no acepta que estés conmigo y lo entiendo yo mismo me tiraría de los pelos si te hubiera dejado escapar._

_Hermione sonrió y le miró- espero que algún día lo comprenda –suspiró- aunque realmente me da igual, es mi vida y yo decido estar con quien quiera y contigo soy feliz, te quiero – se acercó y le besó._

_- ¿Qué te parece si bailamos?, hemos venido a divertirnos –ella sonrió y ambos se marcharon a la pista de baile._

…

Maldito Weasley incluso en aquellos momentos ya podría estar pensando en todo lo que les había hecho. Se levantó del sofá y comenzó a dar vueltas por el salón, ahora comprendía que su vida sin ella no tenía ningún sentido.

Nadie podría ocupar su lugar desde el mismo momento que entró en su vida por segunda vez en Grimmauld Place supo que solo la muerte podría separarlos, algo que ya había sucedido.

Pasó la mirada por varias fotos del salón, una llamó su atención: era de la habitación de la castaña la noche antes de la batalla final.

…

_Acababan de hacer el amor y Hermione sacó una cámara mágica de un cajón de su mesilla, el rubio alzó una ceja y observó como ella se acurrucó en su pecho._

_- Me he dado cuenta que no tenemos ninguna foto juntos…quiero que nos hagamos una por si…_

_- Hermione todo saldrá bien –la chica lo miro con tristeza._

_- Estoy tan asustada –sintió como Draco la besaba para después abrazarla- no quiero perderte, no soportaría esta vida sin ti._

_Entonces sintió como él agarró sus hombros y la hizo mirarle fijamente- prométeme que si algo me pasa no harás ninguna tontería –ella negó con la cabeza- Hermione, júramelo –las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar los ojos de la castaña- tú eres muy fuerte y podrás superarlo todo, júramelo –volvió a repetirle mientras miraba sus ojos._

_- Te lo juro._

_El la sonrió- mañana todo esto será una pesadilla y volveremos a estar juntos –con aquellas palabras de Draco ella se quedó más tranquila, sabía que tanto el como ella harían todo lo posible por sobrevivir había un futuro juntos que les esperaba- trae la cámara y hagamos la primera foto juntos, te juro que habrá muchas más._

…

Él no era tan fuerte como ella, su varita estaba encima de su mesa y los rayos del sol empezaban a penetrar por las ventanas de aquella casa donde había sido tan feliz junto a su esposa, nada tenía sentido ya, la varita se encontraba ya en su mano volvió a sentarse en aquel sofá, mientras lágrimas caían por su rostro, dos simples palabras y todo acabaría, la varita poco a poco fue subiendo hasta posarse en su cabeza, cerró los ojos, mientras dos palabras fueron pronunciadas en aquel salón.

…**..**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Me matareis?, espero que no, jeje**

**betzacosta****:**** Bueno la verdad que hubo gente que me ha dicho que por que lo he hecho, jeje pero ninguna amenaza seria y si la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, jeje besitos**

**:****OHH He hecho que llores lo siento, juu si pobre Irene la verdad es que me da penita estoy siendo demasiado mala con ella, juu a ver que te parece este.**

**Angelita88****:**** Siento haberte roto el corazón y perdóname por este sufrimiento de Draco tanto en el anterior capítulo como en este.**

**Dashamalfoy:**** A pesar de todo si que lo hice la mate y me siento mal por ello pero bueno es lo que tenía que pasar espero que sigas leyendo.**

**barbiiie****:**** Perdona por hacerte llorar, si yo también odio a Ronald y mucho, te comento que habrá un capitulo más y el epilogo **

**alastor82****: ****Menos mal que Dani no te pillo llorando, jeje. Si tenía que pasar ella debía morir en el fic y lo siento ayss pobre Hermione y espero que me perdones, jeje besitos wapaa **

**blackmoon43****: ****Si Ron se salió con la suya ¬¬, si Hermione sufrió demasiado y ahora Draco está sin ella, la verdad que me dio mucha lástima matarla pero tenía que suceder asi.**

**mariapotter2002:**** Siento que lloraras, juu y te prometo que ese capitulo no era el final ya veras como acaba gracias por continuar escribiendo.**

**Varonesa:**** Vaya no me esperaba que tanta gente llorara con el capítulo lo siento, ya se que a muchas no os gusto que muriera pero tenía que pasar, sorry.**

**Lobina****:**** Gracias por todo lo que me escribiste pero todavía no termino, jeje espero que sigas por aquí en los próximos capítulos.**

**Serena Princesita Hale****:**** Si que puedes soñar, además la esperanza es lo último que se pierde **** si pobre Irene creo que es la que más ha sufrido en el fic, y si ya estoy pensando un poco en Closer, jeje**

**Amia Snape****:**** Siento que lo pasaras mal espero verte en el siguiente.**

**tokio2323****: ****Me alegro que te gustara, espero verte en los siguientes.**

**sophia76****:**** Si fue muy triste y si habrá epilogo pero dentro de dos capítulos, gracias por comentar te espero en el siguiente.**

**lizzie nis****: ****Sorry pero tuvo que morir tenía que ser así te veo en el siguiente, Garcias.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, creo que ha sido la vez que más comentarios he tenido desde que empecé la historia y me hace muy feliz.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente**

**Muchos besitos**

**Se os quiere**

**xao**


	14. Irene

**¡Hola!**

**Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo, que es el penúltimo del Fic si todo sale como tengo planeado, muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios y perdón por tardar en actualizar.**

**Mi cariño a Betzacosta por ayudarme con el fic y mi querida Inés por repasarlo, os quiero.**

**Sin más os dejo leer **

**Nos vemos abajo.**

_**Capitulo 13: Irene**_

- ¡DRACO, NO! –un grito se oyó en el salón de la casa del rubio, este sin fuerzas soltó la varita y cayó al suelo.

Una pelinegra se acerco corriendo desde la chimenea hacia el chico y se arrodillo frente a él, Draco levantó la mirada y vio a su amiga Pansy.

- ¿Qué pretendías hacer? –la chica le miraba con furia-. ¿Te has olvidado de Irene? –observó como su amigo miraba a la nada.

La pelinegra miró a su alrededor y vio varias botellas vacías de alcohol y una pared manchada, se levantó del suelo donde se había arrodillado y cogió el brazo del rubio para levantarle; este no opuso resistencia y se guió hacia donde le llevaba su amiga.

Sin percatarse de ello sintió como agua helado caía sobre su cuerpo, de nuevo volvió en sí y se dio cuenta de que Pansy le había llevado al cuarto de baño y él sin poner ninguna resistencia había dejado que le metiera en la ducha.

- ¿Estás loca? –Draco se encogió de frío.

- Así se te pasará la borrachera que llevas –le dijo bastante enfadada-. Cuando termines, tú y yo tenemos una conversación –Pansy se giró para marcharse-. Te espero en el salón -sin volver a mirarlo salió del baño.

Después de regular la temperatura se apoyó en la pared de la ducha sintiendo como el agua caía por su cuerpo. Poco a poco se fue quitando la ropa, había visto en el rostro de su amiga una enorme decepción pero ni él mismo sabía cómo había sido capaz de pensar tal cosa… En ese momento de recuerdos de su esposa tanto su cabeza como su corazón le decían que no podía seguir sin ella, pero su amiga le había dicho la palabra clave para que volviera en sí.

"Irene".

…..

_Irene se encontraba en su sillita de bebés para comer. Draco la observaba mientras Hermione preparaba su comida. Había crecido bastante, ya tenía casi siete meses y era una niña hermosa, muy atenta y observadora, su mirada siempre se quedaba fija en los sitios donde llamara su atención._

_Se giró a mirar a Draco y le sonrió, este le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a ella para sacarla de la silla y sentarla en su regazo._

_- Draco, no la saques de la silla –la castaña se giró para observarle-, se tiene que acostumbrar a comer ahí._

_Draco sonrió a su mujer- Sólo una vez más, me encanta darle de comer –Hermione negó con la cabeza y sonrió de lado._

_- ¿También te gusta cuando te mancha toda la ropa? –alzó una ceja y la miró._

_Levantó a la niña hacia arriba y esta comenzó a sonreír y reírse a carcajadas, le encantaba cuando su padre la cogía así. _

_- A mi princesita le perdono todo –la castaña sonrió y los observó, en ese instante la niña reía y Draco volvió a alzarla para después bajarla y sentarla de nuevo en sus rodillas. La pequeña devolvió la mirada hacia los ojos grises de su padre que eran iguales a los suyos, sonrió y el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa._

_- Pa…pa_

_Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido y Hermione se acercó hacia ellos sonriendo. El rubio no se lo podía creer, miraba a su hija para después mirar hacía donde se encontraba su esposa._

_- ¿Ha dicho papá? –la castaña asintió sonriendo._

_- La primera palabra de nuestra pequeña ha sido "papá" –se acercó a su esposo y lo besó para después besar la mejilla de su pequeña. Sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su boca siguió preparando la comida de su hija._

…_._

Draco sonrió en la ducha recordando aquel momento en el que su princesita había dicho "papá". Negó la cabeza. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido en pensar dejarla sola después de que se lo había prometido a Hermione? Cerró los ojos y salió para vestirse y enfrentar a su amiga, tenían mucho de lo que hablar.

Pansy había recogido un poco el salón de la casa de su amigo y se encontraba sentada en el sofá, esperándolo. Había ido esa misma mañana a casa de Narcisa para ver si él se encontraba allí, observó la preocupación en el rostro de la madre de Draco y en ese momento ella sabía que no deberían haberle dejado solo. Salió inmediatamente hacía al casa del rubio por medio de la red Flu ya que iría mas rápido y le pidió a Narcisa que estuviera con Irene, que ella se encargaría de traer a Draco. La niña se había despertado en ese momento preguntando por su papá, tenía una mirada triste al saber que todavía no había ido por ella. Narcisa le hizo una señal a Pansy para que se marchara mientras ella iba a consolar a la pequeña.

Lo que no esperaba al entrar por al chimenea era encontrarse a su amigo en aquella situación. Cerró los ojos y no quiso pensar en lo que podía haber sucedido si no hubiera llegado a tiempo. Sintió como el sofá se hundía a su lado y giró la cabeza para mirar a su amigo que la miraba apenado y podía observar que estaba bastante arrepentido.

- No puedo creer, que pensarás en hacer eso –simplemente suspiró y dejó de mirarle-, no después de que se lo prometiste a ella. Draco puedo comprender que estés mal por…

- Tú no comprendes nada Pansy, no has perdido a Blaise –él negó- no puedes entenderlo, ni siquiera puedes hacerte una idea de lo que es esto.

La pelinegra suspiró y le miró con sus ojos llorosos- Puede que tengas razón y no sepa nada, pero yo también he perdido a mi amiga –algunas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.- Irene… –le recordó.

Draco se levantó en ese momento- Sí, fui un estúpido Pansy, solo pensé en mi mismo y mi vida no tenía sentido sin ella –cogió un marco de fotos que había sobre una estantería donde estaba la pequeña sonriendo-. Pero hay una personita que depende de mí –sonrió mirándola, para después mira a su amiga.

- Nunca nadie sabrá lo que he visto al llegar –se levantó y fue hacia él-. Solo prométeme que pensarás en tu hija y que no volverás a hacer ninguna tontería.

Draco la abrazó.

- Gracias Pansy, no se qué habría hecho en ese momento de locura si no hubieras llegado –la pelinegra correspondió su abrazo-. Ahora solo quiero estar con Irene.

Pansy se separo de su amigo sonriéndole.

- Vamos con ella, te está esperando.

El rubio cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- Creo que es la única que podrá sacarme de este hoyo tan profundo en el que me encuentro -la chica sonrió con tristeza y no dijo nada más, ambos se dirigieron hacía la chimenea para ir a la casa de Narcisa Malfoy.

…

Irene se encontraba en la habitación que tenía en la casa de su abuelita. Su papá no había ido a por ella como le prometió, por lo que estaba muy triste. Su abuela no sabía qué hacer pues la niña no había querido desayunar y no jugaba con ninguno de sus juguetes. En ese momento oyó cómo alguien entraba por la red Flu, se asomó por la puerta y en ese instante su hijo iba hacia ella, seguido de Pansy que se quedó al final del pasillo, sabía que en ese momento Draco necesitaba estar a solas con su hija. El rubio besó la mejilla de su madre y después miró dentro de la habitación donde se encontraba su princesa, entró y su madre cerró la puerta con cuidado dejándolos solos.

- ¡Hola princesa! -la niña sólo alzó su mirada para verlo y después volvió a bajarla. El rubio se acercó a ella-. ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

Ella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No viniste a por mí, tardaste mucho.

- Lo siento tanto, cariño -besó su frente y después la cogió para sentarla en su regazo y abrazarla muy fuerte. Irene apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su padre y agarró con fuerza su camisa-. Nunca más romperé una promesa –la niña se quedó allí apoyada sin decir nada.

…..

_Draco subió a la habitación de su hija, pues Hermione le había dicho cuando llegó del ministerio que había venido muy triste del parque donde había estado jugando con unos niños. Llamó a la puerta y después entró. La vio jugando con un peluche, al oírle entrar se giró hacia él y corrió a sus brazos._

_- Mami me ha dicho que venias triste del parque –ella asintió- ¿Qué te ha pasado, princesa?_

_- Un niño grande me ha dicho que yo no podía jugar porque era muy pequeña y no me podía tirar por el tobogán, pero yo tengo dos años soy mayor -Draco sonrió por el desparpajo de su hija. Besó su frente._

_- Sí, eres mayor, pero no tienes porqué ponerte triste. Además si ese niño le vuelve a decir a mi princesa que es pequeña ya me las veré yo con él –la niña sonrió y abrazó a su padre-. Y ahora te voy a hacer cosquillas para que no estés triste nunca más._

_La niña al oírle decir eso quiso salir corriendo pero Draco la cogió antes y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga. En la habitación solo se oían las carcajadas de Irene. Hermione se asomó por la puerta y los vio._

_- ¡Mami! -la pequeña rubia consiguió huir de su padre y corrió hacia la castaña-. Papi me hace cosquillas –Hermione sonrió, la cogió en brazos y salió corriendo con ella-. ¡Corre mami, papi nos alcanza! –Draco iba detrás de ellas intentando cogerlas._

…_._

Draco sonrió con su hija en brazos recordando ese momento y la separó con cuidado.

- ¿Sabes que voy a hacer para que no estés triste? –ella le miró emocionada-. ¡Cosquillas! –se acercó a ella mientras que la niña quiso bajarse la cama, él la cogió y no se pudo escapar.

Pansy y Narcisa suspiraron aliviadas al oír la risa de ambos, el camino sería duro pero intentarían sacar a Draco y la niña de la tristeza en la que se veían sumidos por la muerte de Hermione.

Poco después Irene se quedó dormida en los brazos de Draco, no si antes prometerle a la niña que no se iba a ir a ningún lado, que simplemente se quedaría con ella allí mientras dormía. Él cumplió su promesa y no se separó de ella, se tumbó junto a la niña en su cama y acarició su pelo mientras la veía dormir.

….

_Después de todas las visitas recibidas en el hospital para conocer a la pequeña, Hermione se había quedado profundamente dormida, pues estaba agotada después del parto y no había dormido muy bien la noche anterior por las contracciones. Draco la observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, le había dado lo más maravilloso que se puede dar a un hombre: una niña preciosa, su princesa. Sin apartar esa sonrisa de su rostro se dirigió hasta la cunita donde dormía placidamente, se asomó para observarla y allí estaba ese pequeñito ser tan extraordinario y fascinante. No negaba que al verla nacer sintió un poquito de miedo por como sería su vida a partir de ahora. Tanto él como Hermione tenían una responsabilidad muy grande, ella dependía completamente de ellos, y sintió la duda de si sería un buen padre, pero con solo mirarla a los ojos la primera vez su felicidad aumentó considerable mente y todos esos miedos se esfumaron con solo verla. Junto con Hermione sería la persona más importante de su vida. Acarició con cuidado su carita_

_- ¿Sigue durmiendo? -observó a Hermione que se acababa de despertar._

_- Sí, y tú también deberías seguir durmiendo –la chica le sonrió, mientras él se inclinó un poco para besar a su pequeña e ir hacia la cama donde se encontraba su mujer. Besó sus labios ligeramente y ella se apoyó en su pecho cuando él se sentó en la cama. Ninguno habló en ese momento de intimidad, solo se quedaron allí hasta que oyeron un pequeño sollozo-. Creo que alguien tiene hambre._

_Draco bajó de la cama y se acercó a la cuna para coger a su niña, con cuidado se la llevó a Hermione y esta la cogió para amantarla. Mientras comía sus padres la observaban; ella abrió sus ojitos y los miró._

_- Es tan hermosa… –miró a su esposo y sonrió-. Nosotros hemos hecho a esta princesita –la castaña acarició la cara de la niña y sintió cómo su marido la besaba suavemente en la frente._

_- Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo –se miraron y se besaron suavemente mientras la bebé sonreía hacia sus padres y ellos al mirarla le devolvieron la sonrisa._

…_._

Muchas veces como ahora se había quedado embelesado mirando a su pequeña dormir desde aquella primera vez en el hospital, le parecía una sensación fascinante. Poco a poco él también se fue dejando caer en los brazos de Morfeo, pues la noche anterior no había podido dormir nada y en esos momentos junto a su princesa se arrepentía terriblemente de haber pensado por tan solo un minuto en irse para siempre dejándola a ella sola. Nunca más una idea como esa se le volvería a cruzar por la mente; Irene era su prioridad y como le había prometido a Hermione antes de morir la cuidaría y la protegería siempre.

Narcisa se había asomado por la puerta y la verlos dormir tranquilamente se fue para ir a despedir a Pansy, a la que prometió que si la necesitara la llamaría a cualquier hora.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Pansy había entrado en la casa de Draco, este poco a poco estaba intentado superar la muerte de Hermione, pero sabía que era una espina que no se podría sacar nunca de su corazón. La única que le sacaba sonrisas era su niña, esta había aceptado que su mamá ya no volvería, muchas veces le preguntaba a su padre si ella estaría bien con los abuelitos y que seguro que cuidaba de ella y de él desde donde estaba. Se había tomado muy a pecho la promesa que le había hecho a Hermione de cuidar a su papá y rara vez se separaba de él.

A la tercera semana Draco había vuelto a ir a trabajar pues la casa se le caía encima y necesitaba despejarse por algunas horas así es que había decidido volver al ministerio donde también estaría con su amigo Blaise. Irene se quedaba con su abuela mientras él estaba allí o en alguna ocasión Pansy se la había llevado para que la niña jugara con Alex. Parecía que su vida poco a poco empezaba a volver a la realidad, aunque los recuerdos siempre volvían a su mente, quizás era un modo de tener a Hermione viva en su corazón. Sonriendo para sí en su despacho recordó el momento en el que había decidido que nombre le pondrían al bebé cuando ya sabían que era una niña.

…..

_Estaban sentados en el sofá de su casa, mientras Draco acariciaba suavemente la barriga de su mujer donde ya tenía casi cinco meses de embarazo._

_- ¿No crees que ya deberíamos elegir un nombre para ella? –ella le miró y alzó una ceja._

_- No quiero seguir con al discusión que tuvimos cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada y tú ya habías decido un nombre si era niño –el rubio sonrió y la besó._

_- No te gustaba, era un nombre precioso, y quiero que cuando tengamos otro bebé si es niño lo llamaremos así._

_- ¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que yo voy al volver a dejarme embarazar otra vez de ti? –él no se pudo resistir y la tumbó en el sofá quedando él arriba procurando no aplastar su barriga, para ello se apoyaba en sus brazos que estaban a ambos lados de la castaña._

_- ¡Oh, si! Hermione este no será nuestro único bebé, yo quiero otro –besó suavemente su cuello- y tú no te negarás a ello –sintió como ella sonreía, por lo que siguió besando y bajando por su escote._

_- ¿Qué te parece Irene? –el rubio alzó su cabeza y la miró-. En la mitología griega era la diosa de la Paz, no sé, siempre que leía sobre la mitología me gustaba ese nombre –Draco subió hasta sus labios-. Cuando pensaba en tener un bebé ese era uno de mis nombres si era una niña. ¿No te gusta?_

_Besó sus labios y se separó de ella._

_- Me encanta, Irene Malfoy Granger –ella sólo sonrió para después besarlo._

…_.._

Habían a hablado tanto de darle un hermanito a Irene que ahora esa simple idea era un simple sueño que no volvería a cumplir, porque por más que aquel día ella le dijo que tenía que continuar, en esos instante él no se veía con fuerzas de estar con otra mujer, simplemente no podía mirar a nadie sin que ella apareciera en su recuerdo y comparara a todas con la castaña. Cerró los ojos intentado despejar su mente de todo aquellos, cuando en ese instante Blaise apareció por al puerta.

- Draco vamos a ir a tomar algo. ¿Te vienes?

- Irene me está esperando, tengo que llevarla a jugar al parque -Blaise frunció el ceño.

- Sabía que pondrías a la niña por medio pero ya hablé con Pansy y ahora mismo está con ella y con Alex jugando en el parque –el rubio suspiró-. Vamos Draco, no tienes excusa, necesitas salir, no puedes estar todos los días de tu casa al trabajo y del trabajo a tu casa, solo será una copa, después yo mismo te llevaré a mi casa para que recojas a Irene -sin más excusas para negarse Draco asintió y vio como su amigo extendía una gran sonrisa en su cara-. En cinco minutos te esperamos abajo.

Allí se encontraba en un bar tomando algo con sus compañeros de trabajo, cuando una chica se acercó a él para saludarlo.

- Draco, que gusto volver a verte –la chica lo abrazó y él le devolvió el abrazo sonriéndola.

- ¡Hola Astoria! -ambos se separaron-. Me habían dicho que te habías marchado a Paris.

- Si, me salió un trabajo bastante bueno y me fui, pero me volvieron a trasladar aquí –la chica se calló un momento y lo miró fijamente-. Supe lo de Hermione, de verdad lo lamento mucho.

Draco asintió- Gracias.

Ella le sonrió tímidamente para después abrazarlo y susurrarle al oído: - Si alguna vez necesitas algo, sabes donde encontrarme –le tendió una tarjeta en su mano y besó su mejilla, después se marcho de allí hacía sus amigas que la esperaban al otro lado del bar para marcharse.

No supo porqué pero guardó esa tarjeta en un bolsillo de su chaqueta. Después de esa copa que le prometió a Blaise se despidió de todos y no permitió que su amigo lo acompañara pues él lo estaba pasando bien y no quería cortar el ambiente con su marcha.

Ya se encontraba en su casa arropando a Irene que se había quedado profundamente dormida después de que le había contado lo bien que se lo había pasado en el parque con su tía Pansy y con Alex. Después de besar su frente se fue hacia su dormitorio donde se dio una ducha y fue directamente a su cama para descansar, otro recuerdo invadió su mente como pasaba todas las noches desde que le dejó.

…..

_Su hija estaba tumbada en el cambiador de su habitación, mientras él tenía un pañal en la mano y las toallitas en al otra, miró a al pequeña que movía sus pies._

_- Mejor llamamos a mami –la niña sonrió- ¿verdad princesa? –Draco le guiñó un ojo-. Hermione hay que cambiar a Irene –escuchó cómo su esposa subía las escaleras y llegaba a la habitación de la pequeña y se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta._

_- Me parece muy bien, te observo como lo haces –ella se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba, estaba my gracioso con el pañal en una mano y las toallitas en la otra pero sobre todo lo mejor era su cara de pánico._

_- ¿Pero no será mejor que lo hagas tú, nena?_

_- No me vas a ablandar diciéndome nena, Draco –ambos sabían que esa palabra podía hacer milagros si el rubio quería algo de su mujer porque a ella le encantaba que él la llamara así-. Es hora de que tú también aprendas a cambiar pañales, yo solo observaré._

_Draco rendido se giró hacia su hija y sintió como Hermione fue hasta donde ambos estaban. Empezó a abrir el pañal de la niña y el olor subió hasta sus fosas nasales, se echó para atrás mientras Hermione soltaba una carcajada y la pequeña al oírla también rió._

_- No es justo que las dos os riáis de mi –les dijo haciendo un puchero._

_- Debes cogerle así las piernas, sino se moverá y ambos os ensuciareis –el rubio la miró con horror y acto seguido hizo lo que su esposa le indicaba. Hermione le tendió una toallita y el comenzó a apartar el pañal para limpiar con la toallita el culito de su bebé. Tiró las toallitas y el pañal que había cerrado sobre si mismo la castaña a la papelera que había cerca, del cambiador, cogió el pañal que le tendía la chica y empezó a colocárselo._

_- Draco, al revés -él suspiró y cambió el pañal para ponerlo bien. Cuando ya iba a cerrarlo, la castaña le ofreció otra cosa-. No te olvides de los polvos de talco -él asintió y se los echó, después cerró el pañal y suspiró aliviado, lo había conseguido-. ¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil –cogió a su pequeña-. ¿Viste? Papá te cambio por primera vez y creo que lo hará más veces, debe de coger práctica._

_- Hermione no seas mala –ella le sacó la lengua y terminó de vestir a la niña._

…_.._

Aquella había sido una dura prueba, pero lo consiguió y como había dicho la castaña después de aquello le tocó cambiar demasiados pañales pero terminó siendo un experto en ello.

Cuando aquella mañana se despertó y miró hacia su mesilla volvió a ver la tarjeta que Astoria le había entregado en día anterior, no sabía porqué pero en esos momentos estaba tentado a llamarla para comer esa mediodía, desechó la idea al ver el cuadro que había en la mesilla donde Hermione le sonreía con su pequeña en brazos, se fue a despertar a Irene para llevarla a casa de su madre.

….

Cuatro meses ya desde que Hermione se fue, y la vida seguía sin detenerse. En esos meses Draco después de haber hablado con Blaise sobre ellos se había decidido a llamar a Astoria y llevaban varias semanas quedando para comer y había encontrado una nueva amiga en ella. No sabía si con el paso del tiempo podría llegar a verla como algo más, todavía recordaba como Hermione le había dicho que continuara adelante, aun así él sentía que le estaba traicionando.

Después de mucho pensárselo había decidido invitar a Astoria a cenar, Irene se quedó con su abuelita un poco triste, era la primera vez desde que se fue su mamá que se separaba de él. Durante la cena Draco no podía evitar acordarse de las lágrimas de su hija cuando la había dejado en casa de su madre.

- ¿Te sucede algo Draco?

- No, es solo que Irene se quedó un poco triste cuando la dejé en casa de mi madre.

Ella sonrió.

- Es normal, la pobre está muy unida a ti. Si quieres podemos irnos y dejarlo para otra ocasión –él negó con la cabeza y continuaron cenado.

Fue una velada bastante agradable donde se lo pasó muy bien con Astoria, después de cenar la llevó hasta su casa donde ella se despidió con un besó en la mejilla.

- Lo he pasado muy bien, gracias –vio cómo se bajaba del coche, aparato que había aprendido a manejar con la ayuda de Hermione, y se dirigía hacía su casa. Muchos pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente, de verdad que no la estaba traicionando simplemente seguía hacia delante como ella le pidió, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de su coche y se marchó a por su única princesa.

Cuando llego a casa de Narcisa observó que ella estaba sentada en el salón de la casa.

- Madre ¿qué haces aquí?

- Irene ha tenido un poquito de fiebre y se acaba de dormir –él corrió hacia el cuarto de su hija y la vio dormida en su cama tranquilamente, sintió como su madre estaba detrás-. Solo fueron unas decimas, creo que estaba más triste porque no estuvieras aquí que por estar enferma.

- No debí haberme ido.

- Draco, necesitabas salir y airearte, además Irene debe acostumbrarse a que tú no puedes estar siempre pegado a ella –el rubio cerró la puerta con cuidado y miró a su madre, esta le abrazó-. ¿Cómo lo has pasado?

- Bien, Astoria es una chica muy agradable.

- Me alegro, me marcho a dormir –él besó su mejilla y después con cuidado entró de nuevo en la habitación de la niña, se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó a su lado.

…

_Había sido una noche muy larga, la primera vez que Irene se había puesto malita con fiebre y tanto Hermione como él no habían dormido nada esa noche. Ahora la castaña estaba durmiendo en un sillón acurrucada en la habitación de Irene mientras él estaba tumbado acariciando el pelo de su princesa en su camita._

_- Papi…_

_- Cariño, estoy aquí –ella se giró y le abrazó._

_- Duele… -su princesa se señaló la garganta._

_- Shhh, ya pronto te pondrás buena -en ese instante Hermione se despertó y saltó del sillón para ir hacia la cama con Irene y su marido, acarició la carita de la niña._

_- Parece que ya le ha bajado un poco la temperatura –él asintió y después observaron como la niña se había vuelto a dormir-. Draco ve a dormir yo me quedo con ella, no has descansado nada –él negó y dejó que la castaña se acomodara al otro lado de la cama, poco a poco ambos se quedaron dormidos en aquella cama con su pequeña en medio._

…_.._

En esa época Irene estaba apunto de cumplir un año y, como aquella vez, se quedó dormido a su lado sin separarse de ella en toda la noche.

Después de dos días, Irene estaba totalmente recuperada del resfriado y Draco había decidido ir con la niña al cementerio a visitar a Hermione, necesitaba estar allí y saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto saliendo con Astoria. Era algo que le estaba matando por dentro, tenía una pequeña corazonada que al visitarla algo sucedería, que le diría si debía seguir ese camino.

Irene estaba muy emocionada con volver a ir a ver a su mami. Desde el funeral, Draco no la había vuelto a llevar, sin embargo él si que había ido durante un mes entero todos los días, a llorar junto a la tumba. Blaise era el único que sabía eso, un día fue a por él y le hizo ver que no podía seguir así, que Hermione no quería eso, a lo que él le contestó que era su única forma de desahogarse sin que nadie le viera. Poco a poco esas visitas fueron disminuyendo porque sabía que el ir allí le abría cada vez más la herida que se postraba en su corazón, pero ahora sinceramente necesitaba ir, por lo que había comprado un gran ramo de rosas blancas e Irene llevaba una en su mano.

Al llegar, caminaron hacia donde se encontraba la castaña, Draco llevaba a su hija de la mano, poco después pararon enfrente de la tumba de Hermione, la niña se agarró a la pierna de su padre, él bajó su mirada y ella lo miró, tenía algunas lágrimas que estaban por salir de sus ojos, poco a poco se separó de la pierna de su padre y dejó la rosa en la piedra blanca, Draco la imitó y dejó el ramo de rosas.

- Papi –él miró a su pequeña que simplemente miraba el sitio donde descansaba su madre-. ¿Crees que mami le está leyendo a los abuelitos como me leía cuentos a mí?

Draco sonrió. - Sí cariño, mami les estará leyendo muchos libros.

En ese momento una palabra de la boca de Hermione le llego a sus oídos con un recuerdo.

"Tempos Pasus"

Sonrió. ¿Como no había recordado antes ese recuerdo? Había sido tan estúpido, sabía que había venido a buscar una respuesta y la acababa de encontrar. Su vida seguía atada a Hermione pues nunca se podría separar de ella, sonrió para sí mismo. Siempre lo había sabido, la elegiría a ella por encima de él mismo. Esa palabra seguía sonando en su cabeza.

"Tempos Pasus"

…**.**

**¿Que os ha parecido el capítulo?**

**Ayss, este es el penúltimo del fic ya me direis en los comentarios si os ha gustado ;)**

**: Al final no ha pasado nada Draco esta bien, hahaha ya me dirás de este capítulo.**

**tokio2323****: Si la verdad que era todo demasiado triste pero no podía ser tan mala y matar también a Draco, ni yo misma me lo perdonaría.**

**mariapotter2002****: Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo y como ves Draco sigue adelante, no le podía hacer eso a Irene, te veo en el siguiente. Ya pronto de sabrá el final.**

**barbiiie****: Si la verdad que han sido dos capítulos bastante duros de escribir y Draco a seguido adelante por su hija.**

**Angelita88****: Juu no me odies mira que no lo mate, estuve a punto pero no lo pude hacer, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado más y no me odies.**

**Serena Princesita Hale****: Espero que en este Capítulo no hayas extrañado a Irene por que se basa principalmente en ella, jeje. Me alegro que te hayan gustado los recuerdos y que tuvieras uno como favorito **

**Dashamalfoy:**** No, no lo hizo, ni yo misma que mate a Hermione podría hacer lo mismo con Draco, Irene no se merecía eso.**

**betzacosta****: Simplemente gracias por estar ahí apoyando me eres de mucha ayuda **** y tus presentimientos van por buen camino.**

**Lobina****: No al final no pasó eso pero estuvo a punto de pasar, siento haber tardado en actualizar.**

**lizzie nis****: Siento haberte hecho llorar, espero que este te haya gustado más.**

**Gracias por los comentarios de verdad que me animan a seguir a delante ojala pueda llegar a los 200 comentarios me haría muy feliz**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente**

**Muchos besitos **

**Se os quiere**

**xao**


	15. Tempos Pasus

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí estoy con el último capítulo de Vuelve a Mi, ayss nunca pensé que llegaría hasta aquí, pero lo he conseguido, jeje.**

**Ante todo deciros que fatal el Epilogo así que no desesperéis al final.**

**Siento la tardanza. Muchísimas gracias a mi quería beta Betzacosta por ayudarme tanto en este capítulo y perdón por toda la tabarra que te di ayer, jeje y a mi Inés por ayudarme a revisarlo.**

**Por cierto por una vez que quiero que Astoria sea buena todas la odiáis, hahaha**

**Sin más a leer **

**Nos vemos abajo**

…

_**Capitulo 14: Tempos Pasus**_

_Con sigilo se adentró en la habitación de la castaña sin que nadie lo viera. Allí estaba ella, encima de su cama, leyendo un libro y con su ceño fruncido en señal de concentración. Sin hacer ruido cerró la puerta y se fue acercando a ella._

_Hermione levantó su mirada al sentir como su cama se hundía por un lado, sonrió mientras el rubio se acercaba a ella y la besaba suavemente._

_- ¿Sabes? Algún día nos van a pillar -el rubio volvió a besarla-. Ginny estuvo a punto de hacerlo el otro día._

_- No lo harán, recuerda que soy una serpiente demasiado sigilosa –ella sonrió y siguió mirando su libro. Draco se metió en la cama con ella y pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros-. ¿Qué estás leyendo?_

_Hermione lo miró. - Encontré este libro el otro día en la biblioteca de Sirius, tiene hechizos que nunca había visto en mi vida._

_- ¿En serio? – dijo Draco mordazmente levantando una ceja sorprendido, era raro que ella no supiera todos los hechizos del mundo. En ese momento recibió un golpe en su brazo por parte de la castaña-. Auch… -se quejó el rubio._

_- Qué tenga buena memoria no quiere decir que me sepa todos los libros del mundo –lo miró y él se acercó para besarla._

_- Tienes razón, ahora cuéntame sobre ese hechizo que has encontrado –ella apoyó el libro sobre sus rodillas y le señaló el nombre del hechizo-. ¿Tempos Pasus?_

_Ella asintió._

_- ¿Lo conoces? -observó cómo el rubio negaba-. Por lo que dice aquí es un hechizo que al realizarlo te devuelve al pasado._

_El rubio cogió el libro y empezó a leer._

_- Este hechizo es demasiado complicado –siguió leyendo el libro-. Dice que tienes que girar la varita con precisión, si no puede volverse en tu contra, además de pronunciar las palabras a cada giro de varita. Sería más sencillo usar un giratiempos._

_- Pero con un giratiempos no puedes alterar mucho el pasado, ni te pueden ver, además de que tu "Yo pasado" no existe porque el de" tu futuro" al ir al pasado lo anula y borra todo lo que ha sucedido desde el momento que tú llegas al pasado -ella se sentó sobre sus rodillas mirándolo-. Sin embrago con este si que puedes cambiar el pasado a tu antojo arreglando errores irreparables._

…_._

Sintió cómo su hija tiraba de su camisa. Él bajó su mirada, observó los ojos llorosos de su pequeña, había estado tan distraído recordando aquel momento que el tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

- ¿Nos vamos papi? -él se agachó para cogerla y besó suavemente su cabeza. Sin más se marchó del cementerio rumbo a su casa, con una idea que no se podía quitar de su mente. Su princesa iba sentada en el asiento trasero en su sillita mirando por la ventana sin decir nada. En ese momento supo que debía de hacer aquello.

Durante todo el día estuvo jugando con su princesa, después de ir a visitar la tumba de su madre sabía que no podía dejarla sola puesto que no quería que en esos momentos estuviera triste, solo la quería ver sonreír. Después de cenar, la llevó hasta su habitación y le contó un cuento. A mitad de este, la niña comenzó a quedarse dormida, por lo que dejó de leerlo, se acercó a ella, besó su frente y salió apagando la luz.

Había esperado ese momento durante todo el día desde que dejó el cementerio. Fue hasta su despacho y empezó a buscar por todas las estanterías aquel libro; sabía que Hermione se lo había traído de Grimmauld Place, tenía que estar por allí. Después de cinco minutos de desesperación lo encontró en uno de los estantes más altos. Sin perder tiempo fue hacia el sillón y lo abrió ojeándolo hasta que encontró la página que buscaba, allí estaba, volvió a leer aquella palabra "Tempos Pasus".

….

_- Hermione, ¿me quieres decir por qué te interesa este hechizo en particular? -la miró fijamente y ella bajó su mirada-. Hermione –volvió a llamarla y ella al levantar su mirada lo observó a través de sus ojos cristalinos llenos de lágrimas._

_- Solo, es que… si algo te pasara, en las misiones… o cuando nos enfrentemos a él –ella se calló, pero Draco la miro con terror, no podía decir aquello, se arriesgaría por él- yo podría realizar el hechizo -ahí estaba lo que no quería oír._

_- Hermione te has vuelto loca, ¿has leído las consecuencias de realizar ese hechizo? Podría ser, cierto, vas al pasado, pero después de cambiar lo que quieres cambiar no vuelves a tu realidad o te quedas en ese sitio, te vas para una parte donde nadie sabe… ¿no lo estás leyendo? Vagar durante años por dos mundos desconocidos con la posibilidad de volverse loco en el intento o incluso morir -ella no lo resistió más y las lágrimas cayeron por su cara, lo abrazó como nunca antes._

_- Pero que es ese tiempo o eso que podrías pasar cuando no hacerlo significa no estar más a tu lado…no lo soportaría Draco._

_Él se separó de ella y la miró._

_- Pero Hermione, estarías vagando durante no se sabe cuanto tiempo por dos mundos, en los que puede que te vuelvas loca o incluso no volver nunca y morir o no conseguir el camino a casa. Te da el hechizo pero no da respuestas a esas preguntas…es por eso que no es conocido o usado. Nunca había escuchado hablar de él y he pasado toda mi vida en el entorno mágico -agarró suavemente la cara de la castaña con sus dos manos. Ella bajó su mirada llorando desconsoladamente-. No vas a hacer nada de eso, porque yo voy a volver a ti, no voy a perderte -ella negó con la cabeza-. Escúchame –alzó la mirada para mirarlo- no quiero que vuelvas a pensar en ello, por favor Hermione, no me iré tranquilo sabiendo que puedes llegar a hacer esa locura._

_Ella sabía que no podía negarse a nada que él le pidiera, simplemente asintió y se acercó para besarlo, Draco tiró el libro al suelo y respondió al besó._

_- Hazme el amor Draco, necesito sentirte, necesito saber que volverás a mi siempre para estar juntos, necesito olvidar todo esto que nos rodea -el volvió a fundir sus labios con los de la castaña, esta vez la pasión pudo con ellos y, sin pararse a acariciarse, el rubio desnudó a Hermione mientras ella le quitaba sus pantalones de pijama y en el proceso sus bóxer. De pronto sintió como Draco se adentraba en ella, Draco tuvo que besarla para acallar su gemido, nadie podría escucharlos, siguió moviéndose dentro de ella mientras la castaña agarraba fuertemente las sabanas reprimiendo sus gritos de placer, Hermione no pudo resistir más y se dejó llevar por esa ola de placer y llego al clímax, tras dos embestidas más Draco la alcanzó. La abrazó todavía con su corazón encogido no podía creer que pensara en arriesgar su vida por él, no podía permitir que ella hiciera ese hechizo, así es que volvería a su lado costara lo que le costase._

…_._

El libro seguía apoyado sobre sus rodillas mientras recordaba aquella noche. Él le había prohibido realizar ese hechizo, cerró los ojos y sonrió tristemente, volvió a abrirlo y se fijó en algo que estaba escrito a pluma en unas últimas hojas:

_Yo Simón Black, como descendiente directo de la línea de los Black, escribo en este libro que se heredara de padres a hijos, como advertencia a todas las personas que lean el hechizo "Tempos Pasus". Yo conseguí realizarlo con éxito en ningún lugar del libro indicaba cuantos años debería estar vagando por un lugar que no era mi mundo, pero al llegar de nuevo a mi realidad descubrí que habían pasado cinco años desde que marché, después de realizar con éxito mi intromisión en el pasado._

Se levantó con el libro en la mano, como Hermione no había descubierto esa nota ahora sabía cuanto tiempo debería separarse de ella y le parecía tan poco comparado con perderla para siempre… Sin dudarlo un segundo se dirigió hacía la mesa de su despacho, escribió una carta para su madre y después se dirigió hacia la habitación de Irene. Con mucho cuidado la levantó de su cama sin despertarla y se desapareció hacia la habitación que había en la casa de su madre para ella, la tumbó nuevamente en la cama y besó su frente.

- Espero que si todo sale mal, algún día me perdones princesa –acarició suavemente su mejilla-. Te quiero.

Salió de la habitación hasta la de su madre, dejó la carta en la mesilla y cerró los ojos desapareciéndose a su casa de nuevo. Llegó a su despacho y el libro estaba en su mesa, se acercó a él y cogió su varita para pronunciar las palabras que le indicaba el libro. Sus manos temblaban; tenía que hacerlo justo como lo describía en el libro, un error y el sacrificio no habría servido para nada. Movió su varita sin pronunciar las palabras, respiró repetidas veces angustiado después de ensayar los giros muchas veces, cerró sus ojos y sin pararse a pensar pronunció las palabras mientras giraba la varita, sintió como su cuerpo era transportado a otro lugar, como si se estuviera apareciendo en otro sitio.

….

Abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor desorientado, le sonaba aquel lugar, entonces se dio cuenta que era el apartamento que Hermione se había comprado para vivir con Irene, solo que cuando él lo vio estaba todo derrumbado por el hechizo que lanzó Weasley para abrir la puerta y llevarse a su esposa. Escuchó voces en el salón, estaba en uno de los pasillos que iban hacia esa habitación.

- ¿No venes mami? –su hija estaba allí, se quedó paralizado al escuchar su voz y se emocionó: había funcionado. Estaba en el pasado. No había perdido a Hermione.

- No cariño, te vas con la tía Pansy, así termino de arreglar el salón para venirnos pronto a la nueva casita –el corazón le dio un vuelco al escucharla de nuevo, quería salir y verla, saber que aquello era verdad, pero debía esperar a que Pansy se fuera, por lo que le contaron ella bajó con los niños al parque.

- Papi también vendrá aquí, ¿verdad? –el dolor se adueñó de su corazón al oír a su princesa decir eso, ella había sufrido mucho con la separación de ambos.

- Cariño, papá tiene una casa y él vivirá allí y nosotras aquí –no soportaba escuchar eso de parte de Hermione pero sabía que todo podía solucionarse.

- Pero yo quero que papi viva con nosotras -sintió orgullo por su pequeña, le estaba pidiendo a su madre que volvieran. Sonrió negando con su cabeza, era tan testaruda como él.

- Irene, vamos a por el helado -parece que llegaba el momento Pansy se iba a llevar a los niños.

- ¿Y el paque?

- También al parque –después de un silencio, habló de nuevo-. Volvemos pronto.

Sintió como la puerta de la calle era cerrada, tendría que actuar rápido, no sabía cuanto tiempo tardó Weasley en aparecer por la puerta, salió al salón y la vio apoyada en la pared suspirando. Se detuvo a mirarla, le parecía imposible después de tantos días sin ella tenerla de nuevo frente a él. Sonrió como hacía meses que no hacía, sintiendo como su corazón explotaba en júbilo, la amaba tanto, todos esos meses, el dolor de la separación y la despedida se fugaron un poco, trató de controlar todo aquello junto con el anhelo a tocarla. Se quedó estático mirándola y en ese momento sonó el timbre. "Mierda" pensó, debía actuar ya, por lo que se obligó a reaccionar

Hermione abrió los ojos y fue hacia la puerta pero sintió cómo alguien la tapaba la boca y la echaba para atrás, quiso gritar pero no era capaz.

- Shhh, Hermione soy yo –le susurró al oído a su esposa-. Por favor no hables prometo que después te lo contaré todo, solo no abras la puerta –el rubio bajó la mano de la boca de su esposa cuando sintió que ella asentía, se giró y ambos se miraron. Draco quería quedarse toda la vida mirándola pero no había tiempo, el timbre volvió a sonar-. Escóndete en una de las habitaciones.

- Draco ¿qué pasa? ¿Quién es? –vio el terror en la cara de su mujer.

- Es Weasley, hazme caso Hermione, por favor te perdí una vez, no voy a volver a hacerlo –la empujó suavemente-. Vete.

Hermione se quedó aturdida con lo que le había dicho el rubio, se marchó hasta una habitación pero no soportaría estar mucho allí, si era verdad que Ron estaba en al puerta podría hacerle cualquier cosa a Draco, salió de la habitación ignorando la advertencia del rubio y se asomó por el pasillo.

Draco esperó cerca de la puerta, sabía bien que si no la abría pronto la comadreja se cansaría de esperar y entraría él mismo. No se equivocó. En ese instante la manilla de la puerta se giró y él la abrió, se escondió detrás de una puerta y observó como el pelirrojo entraba mirando a todos lados con su varita en alto. Dejó que pasara delante de él y cuando lo hizo apuntó con su varita a la cabeza del pelirrojo.

- Ni un paso más Weasley, o será lo último que hagas –el pelirrojo se quedó estático, se suponía que Hermione debía estar sola. ¿Por qué estaba él allí? ¿Se habrían reconciliado? La rabia comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo.

- Vaya, ¿qué haces tú aquí hurón? -Draco apretó más la varita en la cabeza de la comadreja, allí lo tenía, la rabia fluía por todo su cuerpo, deseaba pronunciar aquellas dos palabras y acabar con todo, matarlo, él le había quitado todo, su felicidad pero por encima de todas las cosas había matado a Hermione

- Salvar a mi mujer de ti -le escupió con todo el odio que guardaba hacia él. Ron empezó a reírse.

- Quizás sería más propio decir que la quieres salvar de ti mismo, ni siquiera la creíste cuando te decía la verdad -el pelirrojo sonrió maliciosamente disfrutando de aquel momento, en sus planes no estaba encontrarse allí con el hurón pero si podía se lo llevaría por delante-. Fue tan simple engañarte, era previsible, las serpientes no tienen mucho cerebro, no sabes lo que me reí cuando me viste en la cama tumbado al lado de ella -la mano de Draco en ese momento apretó más la varita en la cabeza del pelirrojo, la ira se estaba apoderando de él.

Hermione no creía lo que estaba oyendo, su amigo Ron la había traicionado, la perplejidad se hacía dueña de su corazón, después de todo lo que habían vivido, de todo lo que se habían arriesgado juntos para derrotar a Voldemort, simplemente no le reconocía, sentía tanta tristeza, ahora sabia que había perdido a su verdadero amigo y que aquel que estaba allí no tenia que ver con el chico que conoció en Hogwarts, la rabia se apoderaba de su corazón, ahora sabía por qué Draco no la creía, quizás la había drogado o algo y esperó a que su marido viniera y los viera juntos, por eso no recordaba nada. Lo odiaba, había destrozado a su familia para su propio beneficio.

Draco iba a abalanzarse sobre el pero entonces oyó la voz de su esposa. ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso y se había quedado escondida?

- Tú lo planeaste todo para separarnos. Te odio Ron –este la miró y sonrió. Ella estaba allí, se la llevaría a como diera lugar.

- Hermione, vete de aquí –le gritó Draco, pero fue demasiado tarde, Weasley se abalanzó sobre ella y consiguió capturarla en sus brazos, la varita del pelirrojo fue directa a la cabeza de Hermione.

- Parece que han cambiado las tornas, Malfoy -se quedó paralizado, la iba a perder de nuevo eso no podía estar pasando, no podía dejar que se la llevara otra vez-. Solo te lo diré una vez: apártate de mi camino me la voy a llevar así tenga que pasar por encima de ti -la castaña sollozaba, allí la vio en los brazos de aquel asesino, una voz en su interior le gritó que había hecho todo aquello para volver a tenerla, para salvarla, que se merecía disfrutar de la vida y de su preciosa hija.

- No le hagas nada, Ron –Weasley se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla.

- Tranquila cariño pronto saldremos de aquí y te olvidaras de él –la fue llevando hacia la puerta, Hermione y Draco se miraron fijamente y ella dibujó con sus labios un "Te amo". Draco no soportó aquello, iba a perder de nuevo a su mujer. No podía morir otra vez por ese maldito bastardo que no merecía vivir, sintió la rabia bullir tan fuertemente en su interior que no entendía como su cuerpo no explotaba. En ese instante reaccionó, sin pensárselo dos veces se tiró contra el pelirrojo y lo arrojó al suelo junto con Hermione, ella fue apartada de la pelea por Draco.

Ron sintió como el rubio se había lanzado hacía ellos consiguió coger del cuello a Malfoy y apretarle, lo iba a matar, muerto sería todo más fácil Hermione sería suya por fin, en sus ojos se proyectó toda la ira acumulada contra el rubio, pero este en un último esfuerzo consiguió darle una patada al pelirrojo y que este le soltara, alcanzó su varita y la dirigió hacia el asesino de su mujer, no le importaba ser el culpable de la muerte de aquella comadreja, pero en ese instante Ron consiguió desarmar a Draco.

La castaña no sabía que hacer, solo veía como se pegaban y la varita de Draco fue lanzada por los aires. Su marido se encontraba desarmado, iba a intervenir en la pelea pero en ese instante una luz verde se proyecto en la sala, alguno de los dos había hecho el hechizo no verbal de la maldición imperdonable.

- ¡DRACO! -gritó Hermione al ver que ninguno de los dos se movía, se arrodilló al lado de su esposo y lo giró para mirarlo, tenía los ojos cerrados, ella empezó a respirar apresuradamente no podía ser, no había muerto, no podía dejarla sola lo amaba demasiado. Si Draco moría ella simplemente no sería capaz de seguir viviendo. De pronto se fijó en su pecho y observó como subía y bajaba, volvió a mirar sus ojos y los abrió poco a poco, vio como Ron tenia su varita en la mano inerte y como su marido le soltaba el brazo, Ron se había matado con su propia varita. Se abalanzó hacía Draco y lo abrazó llorando.

- Tranquila mi amor, todo pasó –acarició el cabello de Hermione y suspiró su agradable aroma; creía que nunca podría volver a olerla. Ella se separó de él y lo besó con desesperación. Draco solo pudo corresponderle.

Al separarse observó el cuerpo que estaba inmóvil, cuando Weasley apoyó su varita en su pecho y miró sus ojos descubrió sus intenciones, con todas las fuerzas antes de que pronunciara el hechizo agarró su mano y la torció hacia el pecho del pelirrojo, suspiró, lo había conseguido había salvado a Hermione ahora solo podía mirarla y acariciar su cara, ella lo miraba llorando.

- Yo no sabía que él había hecho todo aquello… Draco

- No digas nada, eso es el pasado, te amo –ella le sonrió y se acercó para besarlo, Draco la sostuvo entre sus brazos, estaba allí era ella, pero debía contarle todo, pero ahora no era el momento, tenía tiempo por lo que leyó en el libro una vez realizado el hechizo le daba doce horas antes de desaparecer, ahora debía de avisar al ministerio y que se hicieran cargo del cuerpo de Weasley. Se separó de Hermione-. Tienes que ir con Irene no quiero que vea esto, solo tiene que subir Blaise –ella asintió-. En casa hablaremos, espérame allí.

- Draco, el ministerio no te culpara por su muerte ¿verdad? –observó a su esposa esta aterrada con esa idea.

- No cariño, el ministerio lo estaba buscando por varios delitos cometidos –ella abrió la boca con sorpresa-. No quería que lo supieras, pero ya no vale la pena ocultarlo, además él mismo se mató –se acercó a ella y la besó de nuevo-. Te amo -no se cansaría de repetirlo y más cuando aquella sonrisa se formaba en sus labios-. Ve con Irene.

Ella se marchó por la puerta y él esperó a su amigo. Ahora miraba el cuerpo de Weasley el culpable de que todo hubiera pasado, esperaba poder aguantar esos cinco años, para volver a ella.

Su amigo entró por la puerta del apartamento y ya venia acompañado de los miembros del ministerio, parece que los había avisado al hablar con Hermione, los aurores revisaron todos los indicios y hablaron con Draco sobre lo ocurrido, él les contó todo y ellos lo comprobaron con sus varitas, el propio Weasley había realizado el hechizo, por lo que el rubio quedaba libre de toda culpa.

- La verdad señor Malfoy llevábamos unos meses detrás del él –miró su carpeta-. Ha realizado todo tipo de contrabando referente a pociones peligrosas -un nudo en el estomago se le hizo a Draco una de esas pociones podría haber sido la que le dio a Hermione y por la que murió.

Los miembros le ministerio les dijeron que ya se podían marchar, llevaban allí unas cinco horas y el tiempo comenzaba a agotarse, cuando salieron por la puerta y se metieron en el ascensor para bajar, el rubio se giró hacia Blaise.

- Blaise, prométeme que cuidaras de Hermione e Irene –su amigo le miró sin entender-. Hermione te lo explicará todo en unos días, confía en mí.

- Sabes que las cuidare, no se que te traes entre manos, ¿cómo sabías que Weasley iba a aparecer en el apartamento?

Le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo

- Confía en mí -sin esperarlo, Blaise recibió un abrazo del rubio-. Despídeme de Pansy y Alex -no entendía nada de lo que Draco le decía. Iba a hablar pero en ese momento sintió como su amigo desapareció del ascensor.

….

Hermione se encontraba en la habitación de Irene, esta se acababa de dormir después de cenar, estaba acariciando su rostro cuando sintió que alguien se aparecía en el pasillo, poco después la cabeza de Draco se asomaba por la puerta, entró en silencio para no despertar a su princesa, Hermione le sonrió, la castaña se levantó para que Draco pudiera sentarse en al cama, este se inclinó suavemente sobre su pequeña y la besó en la frente susurrándole un "te quiero".

Hermione le esperó en el pasillo debían hablar de muchas cosas, el rubio salió al rato y cerró la puerta suavemente, miró a la castaña y la besó suavemente, después cogió su mano y la llevó hasta el salón. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá donde habían hecho el amor la primera vez que estuvieron allí y donde Draco se había emborrachado después del funeral de ella, que surrealista era todo, la tenía frente a él.

Se sentía tan aliviado, por fin tranquilidad, felicidad ¿por qué la salvó? ¡La salvó! Pensó mirándola, no iba a morir, no habría aquella despedida en el hospital, no lo dejaría tampoco dejaría a Irene. Ahora sería él quien las dejara el dolor en su pecho mezclado con el temor se adueñaron de él, pero un momento de felicidad se instauró de nuevo en su cuerpo sabía que no sería para siempre y lucharía por ello.

Ella le había demostrado que daría su vida por él muchos años atrás cuando encontró ese libro, ahora él lo hacía por ella porque no había otra forma de vida sin Hermione no era posible, prefería morir a vivir todo aquello de nuevo

- Primero quiero que me perdones por todo, por no haber confiado en ti –esa sería la conversación más difícil que iba a tener con ella, la miró a los ojos- y creer en Weasley.

Ella negó con la cabeza- Draco la culpa es mía, no debí confiar en él, nada habría pasado entonces –la sonrió y se acercó para abrazarla.

- Todo ha pasado, ahora debo contarte por qué sabía que él aparecería por allí –se separó de ella y la miró-. ¿Recuerdas el libro que encontraste en la biblioteca de Black? -ella lo miró confundida mientras pensaba-. Aquel en el que había un hechizo, por el cual podrías volver al pasado y arreglar los errores -ella lo miró extrañada pero asintió.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver ese hechizo con esto?

- Tiene que verlo todo, Hermione –agachó la cabeza-. En el futuro yo nunca llegué al apartamento, Weasley consiguió secuéstrate durante días –la castaña lo miraba asustada, por que le hablaba de todo aquello-. Cuando te encontramos era demasiado tarde, te había dado una poción que el mismo había realizado y si no tomabas el antídoto, morirías –las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de ambos- pero ahora estas aquí, tantos meses sin ti creí que no podría volver a verte –en esos momentos el rubio sonrió-. Irene me hizo recordar el libro y el hechizo…

Hermione se quedó perpleja. - ¿Estaba muerta? -Draco asintió y comenzó a contarle todo el dolor por el que pasaron ambos al sentir que se iban a separa para siempre, el rubio se paraba varias veces recordando lo mal que lo pasó durante todo ese tiempo y cómo estuvo a punto de suicidarse, pero eso lo obvió no quería que ella lo supiera-. ¿Te dejé a ti y a Irene? –preguntó la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos y sintiendo que se le partía el corazón.

- No porque quisiste amor

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo?-pregunto ella.

Draco la miró y suspiró. - Cuatro meses, es todo lo más que pude resistir sin ti, cada día era un completo tormento, si no hubiera sido por Irene…-se calló no quería decir aquello-. Lo peor que he hecho en mi vida fue despedirte en aquel hospital Hermione –la miró intensamente- todo por culpa de Weasley, solo quería sepáranos y hacernos daño –la castaña acarició su mejilla suavemente para tranquilizarlo.

- ¿Qué paso con él?

- Lo condenaron al beso del dementor, pero el muy cobarde se suicidó antes de que se lo dieran -Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- ¿Y después que pasó?

- Durante todos esos meses evocaba muchos momentos de nosotros, pero un día recordé el que me devolvería a ti, no podía creer que no hubiera pensado antes de él –agarró las manos de su esposa- ¿recuerdas aquella noche con ese libro que te mencione antes? ¿cómo me dijiste que si me perdías lo usarías para que regresara a ti? –Hermione negaba con la cabeza comenzaba a comprender por qué le hablaba de ese libro-. Yo te prohibí que lo hicieras... ya que no podía pensar en vivir una vida sin ti… por eso lo usé. Porque ahora se lo que es vivir sin ti y se que no vale la pena.

- Draco, por dios… ¿hiciste el hechizo? -ella lo miraba aterrada-. Tú mismo me lo prohibiste… sabes las consecuencias ¡Oh dios no! –lo abrazó. En ese momento no sabia lo que le podía deparar el destino, todavía no podía creer que hubiera muerto y que él se arriesgó para que volviera a la vida incluso pudiendo él mismo perder su vida, lo amaba tanto nunca creyó tenerlo para ella de nuevo puesto que por la mentira de Ron ambos se había separado, odiaba a esa persona que alguna vez había sido su mejor amigo, les había destrozado la vida.

- Preferí arriesgarme yo que perderte de nuevo –ella negaba con la cabeza**-. **No podía soportar ver a Irene triste y yo… no tenía vida Hermione, desde el momento que nos dejaste, esta era la única solución –cogió sus manos y las acarició-. No me creo todavía que pueda tocarte y sentirte.

En ese momento varios sentimientos se agolpaban en su pecho emoción por tenerla de nuevo junto a él, felicidad por que cuando todo pasara comenzarían de nuevo y sobre todas las cosas sentía una enorme paz.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Sabes que todo podría salir mal, podrías morir.

- Prefiero morir yo a que tú lo hicieras -la besó suavemente-. Irene estará mejor contigo -ella negó con la cabeza llorando.

- Draco… no me dejes.

- Siempre voy a cuidar de las dos, aunque no este aquí –comenzó a besarla en su cuello-. Te amo, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré –sintió los brazos de Hermione alrededor de su cuello, la cogió con sus brazos y la llevó hacía la habitación de ambos.

- ¿Cuántas horas quedan?

- Eso ahora no importa –la miró con deseo mientras pensaba que había un riesgo importante de que esta fuera la última vez que la viera, pero prefería morir a vivir en un mundo donde ella no estuviera. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo la calló y se apropió de sus labios, necesitaba sentirla, amarla, que fuera suya una vez más, así fuera la última.

Sentía que cada vez que la veía era como una despedida y como tal deseaba grabarse hasta lo mas profundo de su ser y vivir siempre en su piel, en su cuerpo.

La tumbo suavemente en la cama y comenzó a quitar la blusa que llevaba la castaña besándola en el proceso, ella cerró los ojos sintiendo las caricias de su marido, poco después comenzó a quitarle la camisa también, sentir las caricias de Hermione de nuevo era como un bálsamo a todo el dolor sufrido cuando la perdió, la amaba tanto, comenzó a besarla mientras ella acariciaba su torso desnudo.

Después quitó su sujetador y los pechos de la castaña quedaron al descubierto, comenzó a acariciarlos con sus manos para después hacerlo con su boca, su esposa gemía de placer, mientras hacia eso comenzó a bajar con sus manos por su vientre plano hasta la abertura de sus pantalones, los desabrochó y con la ayuda de ella que pataleaban para quitárselos acabaron en el suelo.

Hermione sentía la boca del rubio en sus pechos, dios había anhelado tanto sus caricias que ahora le parecía un sueño, después de que su pantalón terminara en el suelo ella se encontraba con solo una prenda, por ello llevo sus manos hacía los pantalones de Draco y con la fuerza al bajarlo se llevó consigo también sus boxers, el rubio levantó su mirada y la sonrió con picardía, sintió sobre su abdomen el miembro de su marido completamente erecto, por lo que un gemido salio de la boca de ambos al sentirse.

Draco no lo dudo más, la besó apasionadamente mientras bajaba la ultima prenda que quedaba entre ambos, con suavidad se sitúo entre sus piernas separándolas y una descarga eléctrica le recorrió cuando se posiciono en la entrada de ella, la castaña se acercó un poco más a él y consiguió que se adentrará aun más, tras una embestida fuerte entró completamente en ella.

Al sentirlo Hermione mordió el hombro de Draco, por lo que este gimió contra su cuello, hacía tanto tiempo que no se amaban que parecía como si fuera la primera vez que hacían el amor.

El rubio comenzó a moverse despacio pero poco a poco las embestidas fueron subiendo en intensidad, Draco agarró las piernas de su mujer y las posicionó en sus espalda ella las entrelazó, con ello conseguían una mayor penetración, sin decirse nada sabían que no durarían mucho tiempo pues las piernas de Hermione empezaban a soltarse, mientras que él intentaba mantenerlas, pero cuando sintió las paredes de Hermione contraerse sobre su miembro no pudo soportarlo más y se vino con ella en ese mismo instante.

Draco se separó de la castaña mientras ambos se besaban, Hermione se apoyó en su pecho y no quiso decir nada, simplemente comenzó a acariciarlo. Durante varios minutos estuvieron así.

- ¿Como voy a contárselo a Irene? –los ojos de la castaña comenzaron a humedecerse, Draco la abrazó fuertemente, ni él mismo sabría que decirle a su princesa, como entendería todo esto.

- Dile que volveré.

Ella se apartó de su abrazó y lo miró.

- ¿Y si no vuelves? Me dejarías sola, Irene te quiere demasiado como para perderte.

- Volveré a ti, te lo dije antes de la batalla y lo cumplí esta vez tampoco romperé mi promesa.

Besó suavemente los labios de su esposa.

- Vuelve a mí.

Draco besó su frente y la atrajo hacia él mientras ella se apoyaba en su pecho, una hora después sintió como la respiración de Hermione era suave, por fin se había dormido sabía que era hora de irse, lo estaba sintiendo, estaba preparado para lo que le esperaba y volvería a ellas pasase lo que pasase.

La acarició y respiro hondo.

- Todo lo que tengo es tuyo y si el precio para que existas es mi vida, estoy dispuesto a pagarlo. Te amé, te amo y te amaró por siempre Hermione -besó su frente-. Te prometo que haré todo para no perderme y volver a ti.

Se levantó con cuidado de la cama para no despertarla después busco su ropa para vestirse, se dirigió hacia la habitación de su princesa y la besó en la frente arropándola con cuidado y salió de allí, volvió hacia su habitación y sobre la almohada dejo un papel para Hermione, se inclinó para besarla y la observó, se sentía tan aliviado de verla dormir placidamente, ella estaba viva y a salvo al fin. Weasley no consiguió su objetivo, sonrió para si mismo, volvería una vida le esperaba una vida por fin feliz

….

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a despertar a Hermione se estiró sobre su cama y entonces los recuerdos vinieron a su mente, giró su cabeza para buscarlo pero allí no estaba, se había ido se sentó sobre la cama y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre su rostro, volvió a girar la cabeza para observar el lugar donde anoche el había estado con ella y vio un papel sobre la almohada, lo alcanzó y comenzó a leerlo.

_Descubrir el tiempo que no estaré con vosotras_

_Dentro de cinco años te espero con Irene en el lugar donde la concebimos_

_Cumpliré mi promesa_

_Te amo _

_Draco_

Hermione se llevó el papel hacia su pecho y suspiró cerrando sus ojos, como aquella vez antes de la guerra pronunció las mismas palabras

"_Vuelve a mi"_

…**.**

**Bueno que os ha parecido, no podía hacerle eso a Hermione, nunca por eso os decía que esperáis, que todo puede tener solución.**

**Lorenamg:**** Si Pansy apareció en el momento adecuado, sino Draco no estaría aquí, espero que te haya gustado como ha acabado.**

**alastor82****:**** Te perdono el no haberme escrito en el anterior por que eres tu, hahaha Si Astoria pero viste Draco no la eligió, volvió Hermione **

**dashamalfoy:**** Bueno el en realidad no se veía preparado para seguir con Astoria quizás a hecho todo esto, su amor por Hermione es más grande.**

**Serena Princesita Hale****: Espero que en este capitulo no hayas estado tan triste como en los anteriores, si Draco estaba sumido en una profunda depresión y esos recuerdos lo dañaban más que lo aliviaban. Y no, no se queda con Astoria.**

**lizzie nis****: Ays espero que en este capítulo si lloras sea de felicidad, Hermione esta viva ****, y espero que hayas entendido ahora "tempos pasus".**

**Varonesa:**** Espero que en este capitulo no hayas estado triste y si Draco no podía quedarse con Astoria ni yo misma lo permitiría.**

**mariapotter2002****: En serio cuando leí tu comentario la primera vez me dio mucho miedo pensé dios ha dado en el clavo, me extrañaba que nadie sabiendo que hay magia de por medio no hubiera caído en esa posibilidad, no ha resucitado entre los muertos simplemente nunca a muerto gracias a Draco **** y espero que no hayas sufrido en este capítulo.**

**betzacosta****: Que decirte a ti que eres la mejor beta del mundo y que sin ti este capítulo no sería lo que es ****, presentías bien eran cosas buenas y menso mal que no me dejaste al Edward de sueños solo, hahaha**

**Diansweet-malfoy****: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y comentario espero que te guste el último capítulo y que sigas leyendo mis historias **

**kepchhp****: Y a mi me ha encantado que hayas comentado, gracias.**

**Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo y recordar que nos leemos en el Epilogo**

**Besitos se os quiere**

**xao**


	16. Epilogo

**¡Hola!**

**Antes que nada quiero agradeceros todos los comentarios que tuve en el capítulo final de la historia, creo que desde que llevo en Fanfiction ha sido la vez que más he tenido y creo que eso junto con Beth me han animado a escribir el Epilogo tan rápido.**

**Quiero darle mil gracias a mi Beth por ayudarme en la parte final del fic, creo que sin ti no hubiera salido tan bien, ¡Gracias!**

**También a Inés que me ha ayudado a corregir todos los capítulos y se que su tiempo es oro, Gracias Cu.**

**Bueno como veis a penas me he tardado esta vez**

**Os dejo leyendo y más abajo nos vemos.**

…**.**

_**Epilogo**_

Veía como las olas se acercaban a la orilla de la playa para después mirar al cielo. Draco cerró los ojos ubicándose nuevamente en una realidad que en momentos creyó perdida. Había pasado tanto tiempo que dejó de contarlo, no sabía si pasaban minutos, días, años… por eso llegar allí fue tan asombroso.

Sobre todo porque creía que si pasaba un minuto más iba a querer acabar con todo por fin. Cinco años habían pasado desde que dejó a Hermione en la cama durmiendo. Estaba seguro de eso porque esa misma mañana cuando salió de ese sitio donde estuvo encerrado, de esa otra realidad, consiguió un periódico que le confirmó la fecha. En ese instante supo que había vencido. Así hubiera dudado sobre ello por mucho tiempo.

Ahora entendía por qué ese hechizo no era conocido o usado. Quizás las personas que lo usaron se suicidaron antes de salir de esa horrible realidad. Nunca se habría imaginado que desaparecía de su casa, para entrar en otra realidad, en una donde todo era igual, pero a la vez distinto.

Veía las mismas casas, locaciones, paisajes, incluso tenía a su Hermione y a su preciada hija Irene, pero a la vez todo era completamente oscuro y horrible. Al parecer el castigo de cambiar una parte de su pasado era revivir una y otra vez lo que quiso cambiar. Fue peor que estar rodeado por dementores o en medio de la gran batalla donde Potter luchó contra el señor oscuro. Hubo veces que consideró que se iba a volver loco.

Había visto morir a Hermione tantas veces, de tantas formas distintas, que todavía no entendía cómo no acabó con su vida, incluso cuando al final, tal vez en el último año, no solo veía morir a su esposa sino también a Irene. Era una forma maldita de tortura que lo que sea que lo mantenía allí había instaurado y que casi hace que él cumpla con su suicidio, buscando la libertad por fin.

Pero no lo hizo… agradecía a Merlin, Morgana, al cielo… pero sobre todo a ellas, fueron las que lo mantuvieron cuerdo dentro de toda esa tortura. El recuerdo de sus labios, la forma cómo ella le dijo que volviera a su lado se repetía en su interior en los momentos más oscuros, y la voz de su hija diciéndole que le quería y necesitaba.

Eso le dio la fuerza para mantenerse vivo y cuerdo. Y ahora allí estaba, lo había conseguido. Esperando con ansias poder reencontrarse con ellas, abrazarlas y tocarlas, sentirlas como reales cuando por mucho tiempo tuvo únicamente la fantasía. Observó la playa unos segundos más y se preguntó ¿qué habría pasado en ese tiempo con Hermione?, ¿le seguiría amando? sin saber por qué ese pensamiento se adueñó de su cabeza. Para él ese sentimiento era constante, se había afianzado en su ser desde muchos años atrás. ¿Sería igual para ella? Cinco años es mucho tiempo y ¿si ella se había cansado de esperar? Negó con la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, ahora solo le importaba que llegara a él y que viera por sus propios ojos que estaban bien, con Weasley muerto no podía haber ningún peligro pero si algo le quedó claro de toda esa experiencia es que podría perderla en cualquier momento, eso era lo que le querían demostrar en todas esas visiones de su fallecimiento. Solo rezaba y esperaba que estuviera a salvo. Y regresara a él de la misma forma que el rubio lo había hecho, como se lo había pedido.

Volvió a mirar el mar y sonrió ligeramente sintiendo como el músculo se tensaba por falta de uso. En la otra realidad no tenía muchos motivos por los que usarlo. Siempre supo que ese era el mejor lugar para reencontrarse, esa playa significaba mucho para ambos.

…

_Habían decidido pasar unos días en la playa para alejarse un poco de Londres y el estrés que conllevaba vivir allí, la tenía abrazada por la espalda mientras respiraba en su cuello y así poder olerla. Nunca se cansaría de su esencia, era algo que le volvía loco. Ella suavemente acariciaba las manos del rubio que estaban posadas en su vientre._

_- Draco esto es precioso –ambos miraron el mar delante de ellos, para que después ella fuera girada y se encontraran cara a cara._

_- No más hermosa que tú –ella le sonrió y se acercó a sus labios para besarlo, Draco recibió gustoso ese besó que comenzaba a hacerse apasionado, en ese momento comenzó a llover fuertemente y se separaron mirándose para después reírse, ya no había remedio ambos estaban empapados._

_Cogió la mano de su mujer y salieron corriendo hacía al casa que habían alquilado en aquel lugar, ella solo podía reírse ante tal situación._

…_._

El rubio sonrió recordando aquel momento, como también se le vino a la cabeza que después de correr hacia la casa y entrar en ella la pasión se desató entre ellos, ni siquiera pudieron llegar al dormitorio, un mes después de aquel día recibió la noticia mas maravillosa del mundo sería padre, su princesa venía en camino.

En ese momento la tristeza se apoderó de su cuerpo, ¿cómo habría pasado todo este tiempo ella?, ¿le recordaría?, como si un puño se hubiera hecho con su corazón este se oprimió, suspiró hondo mirando de nuevo al horizonte.

- ¡PAPA! – escuchó que gritaban y él se giro para ver a una niña rubia correr hacia donde estaba. Cómo había cambiado, pensó maravillado y su corazón palpitó revolucionado al ver de nuevo a su bebé, solo que ya no era su bebe pequeño, sino una niña de siete años y medio que corría hacia él, no podía reaccionar de la impresión y emoción. Cuando la vio que estaba cerca solo pudo agacharse para abrir sus brazos y recibirla. Aspiró su aroma. La había echado tanto de menos ya lo sabía, pero en ese momento entendió cuánto. Después se separó para mirarla, lágrimas estaban cayendo por el rostro de la niña pero él simplemente se las limpio y volvió a abrazarla - te he echado tanto de menos.

- Y yo a ti, princesa –ella sonrió al escuchar que su padre la llamaba princesa, había anhelado tanto oír de sus labios aquello- Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti papa –Draco le sonrió. La veía tan madura para la edad que tenía quizás esos cinco años le habían servido para hacerlo- eres tan valiente, siempre lo supe incluso antes de que mamá me contará por qué te fuiste –el rubio besó su frente, se sentía tan orgulloso de ella- vamos tenemos que ir con mamá.

Su hija le ofreció la mano y él la tomó para levantarse y acompañarla. Cuando levantó su mirada, la vio, su corazón retumbo, la amaba tanto como la primera vez o incluso más, en ese momento todo tuvo sentido. Habría pasado mil años en ese mundo únicamente por ese momento, por saber que estaba enfrente de él, viva, y que era suya… solo suya para siempre. Parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que no venía sola, alguien agarraba su mano, no podía saber quien era pues todavía los veía lejos a medida que se acercaba pudo apreciar que era un niño, el paso de ambos era lento por lo que vio cómo Hermione se agachaba para coger al pequeño y su paso se apresuró hasta llegar donde se encontraba él.

Se miraron uno enfrente del otro parecía como si esos cinco años no hubieran pasado. Ella se veía igual, quizás un poco mas hermosa, en ese instante la mirada se posó de ella al pequeño que traía en sus brazos y pudo ver que tenía el mismo color de pelo que su esposa y que cuando fijo su mirada en la del niño pudo apreciar que tenia el mismo color de ojos que Irene y el suyo propio, tendría unos cuatro años, su boca se abrió con una gran "O".

Hermione, al observarlo, sonrió, después de aquella noche Draco no se había ido del todo pues allí estaba la prueba de ello, le había vuelto a dejar el mejor regalo del mundo.

- Te presento a Christian.

- ¿Es papá? –preguntó el niño mirando a su madre.

- Si cariño, es papá –miró al rubio- por fin ha vuelto con nosotros –ambos se miraron, había pasado tanto tiempo que mirarla otra vez era como si fuera un sueño, después dirigió la mirada hacia su hijo, no podía creérselo tenía otro hijo y era chico, sonrió aun más.

- ¡Hola Christian! –al pronunciar ese nombre miro a Hermione.

…..

_Hacía dos días que Hermione le había dicho que estaba embrazada, estaba tan emocionado con la idea de ser padre por primera vez, aunque a veces desde ese momento se instalaban sentimientos contradictorios sobre si sería un buen padre. Hermione volvió del cuarto de baño con su pijama puesto y poco después se tumbó al lado de Draco, este la abrazó mientras bajaba una de sus manos al muslo de la chica._

_- ¡Draco! –ella lo miró y el sonrió._

_- Es que estos pantaloncitos del pijama que te pones, son tan sexy –ella se mordió el labio- es irresistible verte con ellos –ella sonrió y se acarició para dejarle un casto beso._

_- Lo siento amor pero hoy estoy realmente cansada –vio como él alzaba una ceja- esta mañana las nauseas fueron demasiado temprano y apenas pude dormir después._

_Él la besó para después sonreírle- por hoy lo dejo pasar –se acercó a la barriga de ella- Christian deja a mamá dormir por las mañana –Hermione sonrió ante aquel gesto._

_- ¿Por qué le llamaste Christian?_

_- Sé que va a ser un chico y quiero que se llame así._

_- ¿Y a quién has consultado para ponerle nombre a mi bebe?_

_- También es mío –en ese momento la miró- quiero que se llame así._

_Hermione rodó sus ojos- Ya hablaremos mañana de eso, de verdad estoy muy cansada –sin más apagó la luz y se volteo hacia el otro lado para dormir._

_Draco se quedó sorprendido lo que menos quería con elegir el nombre era que Hermione se enfadara, volvió a abrazarla._

_- Amor no te enfades, me pareció que te gustaría el nombre –pero no recibió respuesta, se acercó un poco más y descubrió que se había quedado completamente dormida._

…

Ambos se sonrieron, sabían que habían recordado el mismo momento. Al día siguiente Hermione le había prometido que no se había enfadado y que pensaría si ese nombre era adecuado para el bebé si fuera niño, ahora sabía que si lo era.

Sin pensárselo más y con la mano de su hija todavía entre las suyas cogió a Hermione suavemente por su cuello y la beso apasionadamente, oyó como Irene se reía levemente y cómo Christian intentaba separarlo de su madre.

- Mi mami es mía –dijo el niño cuando ambos se separaron y juntaron sus frentes mirándose, por fin después de tanto sufrimiento ambos estaban juntos, Draco miró a su hijo y le sonrió.

- Tranquilo, esta en la época de posesión y mamitis –le sonrió Hermione, Draco se acercó a el y lo cogió besando la frente del pequeño, Irene había ido en ese momento a coger la mano de su madre.

- Lo se campeón, pero también es mía –Hermione rió al ver cómo su pequeño negaba con la cabeza, para después abrazar a su padre, le habían hablado tanto de él en esos cinco años que Christian lo adoraba sin conocerlo siempre decía que su papá era como un superhéroe. Después de ese abrazo Irene llamó a su hermano.

- Christian, vamos a jugar en la orilla –el niño miró a su hermana.

- Siiiiii –Draco lo bajó sonriendo.

- Irene tener cuidado, no os metáis en el agua –la niña asintió a su madre mientra se llevaba a su hermano de la mano, Hermione miro a Draco, este estaba embelesado dirigiendo su mirada hacía sus hijos.

- Cumpliste tu promesa, volviste a mí de nuevo –le dijo Hermione con los ojos húmedos y respirando entrecortadamente. Le había extrañado tanto, pasaba las noches pensando en él, en si no regresaría, leyó su nota mil y una veces, en ocasiones sonreía con orgullo al recordar el sacrificio que realizo para salvarla; otras quería matarle por haberlo hecho, ya que el temor de que no regresara a ella era cada vez mayor. Pero allí estaba. Su Draco. Y ella sentía que en ese momento le amaba más que nunca y era suyo… para siempre.

El rubio dirigió su mirada hacia ella, se acercó y posó sus manos en su cadera para acercarla y sentirla de nuevo junto a él. Ambos cerraron los ojos y gimieron al sentirse, si no fuera porque sus hijos estaban en aquella playa en ese momento la habría tomado allí mismo sin importar quien anduviera por aquella playa. Se acercó a ella y la besó, lo necesitaba, saber que después de todo era real que estaba con él que todo había valido al pena.

….

_Se besaban intensamente antes de que el rubio se marchara a pelear en el bando enemigo como infiltrado todos sabían que esa iba a ser la batalla final, no sabía qué podía pasar después de aquello ¿se volverían a ver? Se separaron y se miraron intensamente._

_- No me importa como consigas sobrevivir y como llegues hasta mí –le decía ella con lágrimas en los ojos- solo por favor, vuelve a mí._

_- Te lo prometo –volvió a besarla para después dejarla allí y salir de aquella habitación, ella no pudo abrir sus ojos al no sentirle, se sentó en el suelo a llorar, esa batalla iba a ser la mas dura de su vida._

…_._

- Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas –ella le sonrió mientras una lágrima de felicidad recorría su rostro, esa misma frase se la había dicho cuando todo terminó en aquella batalla y se encontraron.

Sus labios volvieron a juntarse. Al separarse se abrazaron para después dirigir su mirada a los pequeños que corrían por la orilla evitando que el agua les mojara, Draco sonrió después la miró.

- Ahora sí soy completamente feliz –después de decirle eso, Draco se agachó para besarla, mientras ella se dejó besar y después se separó de él para correr hacia donde estaban los pequeños, sonrió alegremente y la siguió.

Nunca le contaría a Hermione por lo que tuvo que pasar en esos años, sabia lo cabezota que era y no quería que se culpara, además, nada importaba porque había vuelto a donde pertenecía. Observó en la playa a sus hijos corriendo y volvió a mirar a su esposa. Todo había merecido la pena por que después de saber que la había perdido su mundo no había tenido sentido, y ahora lo había recuperado. Solo volviendo a ella de cualquiera modo, su vida sería feliz.

En esos cinco años solo oía una voz que le hacia recordar que su tanto su hija como Hermione le esperaban y algo en su interior recordando esa voz le decía que alguien más quería conocerlo, Christian era la viva imagen de que él nunca se había ido de su lado. Esa voz le sacó de toda aquella pesadilla, esa voz que oía en su cabeza y le hacía seguir adelante.

La voz de Hermione susurrándole

"_Vuelve a mi"._

_**FIN**_

…**..**

**Me da tanta pena escribir la palabra Fin, después de tanto tiempo con esta historia, pero bueno todo tiene que acabar y este es el punto y final de "Vuelve a mi", ya es hora de dedicarle más tiempo a las otras historias que tengo totalmente abandonadas, espero que las podáis leer, os lo agradecería mucho.**

**Muchas gracias**** a todos y cada uno de los que habéis pasado por aquí me hayáis dejado o no comentarios porque eso me anima a escribir sobre todo los de los comentarios pero a los demás también os veo en las estadísticas del fic o en las alertas y sobre todo cuando me ponéis en historia favorita se agradece.**** Gracias a ella he conocido a una persona maravillosa como Beth ****.**

**Ojala consiguiera llegar a los 200 comentarios pero con todos los que tengo me conformo, jeje.**

**Seguiré escribiendo Love Story hasta acabarla y luego continuare con Closer que mucha gente me ha preguntado por ella y quizás empiece una historia de Bella y Edward, quien sabe mi cabeza es un nido de ideas y siento que tengo que sacarlas, jeje.**

**Gracias a por sus comentarios: **_**betzacosta**__**, Lorenamg, **__**kepchhp**__**, **__**barbiiie**__**, **__**varonesa**__**, **__**tokio2323**__**, **__**alastor82**__**, **__**RoXa CuLlEn HaLe**__**, **__**Diansweet-malfoy**__**, Aell, dashamalfoy, **__**mariapotter2002**__**, **__**Lobina**__**, **__**Angelita88**__**.**_

**Aell:**** Ya viste que si se reencontraron, gracias por comentar**

**Dashamalfoy:**** Tenía que ser cinco años no es tan fácil cambiar el pasado sin consecuencias, jeje gracias por comentar**

**Besitos nos leemos en Love Story**

**Muchísimas Gracias**

**Se os quiere **

**xao**


End file.
